Niños, los mejores consejeros
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: Tom Hiddleston es padre soltero, y de pronto debe conocer a otro padre soltero: Chris Hemsworth. Sus hijos tienen varios trucos bajo la manga para hacerlos vivir bajo el mismo techo. HIDDLESWORTH AU: single fathers. ¡COMPLETO! [Chris Hemsworth/ Tom Hiddleston] Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola de nuevo! A pesar de mi ausencia que parecía eterna, he regresado, y pienso tener… Reviews (¿?) Oh, ¿a quién engaño? Mi reinado del terror con mis fanfics RPS y el Hiddlesworth está a punto del colapso. Ok, ya, suficiente drama. En realidad nunca dejaré de escribir sobre ellos porque han logrado conquistar mi corazón y lealtad. Espero que esta nueva historia les guste, en honor al estreno de Infinity War. Inspirado en el magnífico post de Lethal-desires en Tumblr: Single Fathers AU. Les dejo el link para que lo amen tanto como yo: l post/167347813413/single-dads-au (espero que fanfiction no lo borre)

También aprovecho para dedicárselo a aquellas personitas que me han seguido incondicionalmente en mi escasa aparición en el último año, sobre todo con el enorme apoyo en la actualización de "Así he aprendido a odiar".

Sin más preámbulos, disfruten y gracias por leer.

 **Disclaimer: Chris y Tom no son de mi propiedad. Se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?)**

 **Advertencias** : slash / lemon/ gay couple. Single fathers AU. Rated: M. smut/ explícitas

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **NIÑOS, LOS MEJORES CONSEJEROS**

 **I**

—Vamos princesa. Es hora de levantarse —dijo Chris, dándole un pequeño empujoncito a Natalie, quien todavía estaba dormida en su nueva cama.

Tenían apenas dos semanas de haberse mudado a ese nuevo vecindario, para variar, por el trabajo de su padre. Aunque ella tenía escasos seis años de edad, sabía lo ocupado que era ser Chris Hemsworth: uno de los cinco directores de una empresa privada para realizar comerciales y padre soltero al mismo tiempo. Pero estaba bien, ella no sentía que hubiera deficiencias en su cuidado o en el tiempo de calidad que pasaran; pero ¡caracoles, ya se habían mudado tres veces éste año! Comenzaba a molestarle hacer amigos y tener que irse a los tres meses.

Estiró los brazos y miró con cara de berrinche a su padre.

—Dijiste que sería la última mudanza —sacó el tema con un puchero en los labios.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó Chris. —De verdad que será la última

—¡Ya lo creo que sí! Extraño a mis amigos

—Bueno, todavía puedes hablar con ellos por videollamadas

—Pero podría ir a visitarlos si no estuviéramos tan lejos

El origen del empresario era australiano, sin embargo, con los recientes cambios en la empresa y la supervisión de cada uno de los directores en un sector determinado, Chris tuvo, por unanimidad de votos, el puesto en Londres. Eso era un verdadero cambio para la pequeña Nat, quien apenas había llegado, se sintió apenada por tener un acento peculiar. Pero para su suert, su niñera Clara aceptó ir con ellos.

—Vamos Nat, llegarás tarde a tú primer día de escuela si no nos apuramos

La pequeña de ojos azules, como los de su padre, se levantó a regañadientes, pero después de tomar una malteada de chocolate en el desayuno ya estaba feliz.

—Clara, Nat sale a la una de la tarde. Yo llegaré alrededor de las cinco. Si hay algún problema, llámame

La nana asintió, bastante tranquila mirando como el intrépido australiano le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad a su hija en el asiento trasero de su camioneta. La madre de Nat había fallecido hace tres años, y a pesar de que eso supuso un cambio drástico a la vida de toda la familia, debía admitir que Chris hacía un magnífico trabajo como padre, y madre. Pero tarde o temprano Nat necesitaría el amor de otro elemento parental.

Llegando a la escuela, el rubio fue el blanco de muchas miradas de distintas mujeres llevando a sus hijos a la escuela, quienes no repararon en ser discretas al decir frases como: " _mira Carol, es el padre de la niña nueva"; "mira esos ojos"; "dicen que está soltero"; "su acento es tan exótico_ ". Frases que, por supuesto, Chris no escuchó (la distracción podría ser una virtud en él). Sin hacer más intervenciones, despidió a Nat, dirigiéndose a su oficina.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

El primer día en el trabajo fue regular. Chris no hizo mucha interacción como debía. Las caras nuevas le causaban desconfianza en muchos sentidos, pero supuso que sería cuestión de tiempo encontrar alguna amistad que lo hiciera sentir más cómodo. Recordaba a la madre de Nat de vez en cuando, y hubiera querido tener citas para hallar alguna… ¿Sustituta? No. La madre de Nat siempre sería irremplazable, pero no era ciego a la realidad: se sentía solo aun con su hija. Vino pensando todo esto durante su trayecto de regreso a casa. Al aparcar, Nat corrió hacia él, abrazándolo.

—Hola pequeña. Vamos dentro, ¿sí?

Era un desastre la sala, con un montón de cajas de cartón aun sin abrir, con todos los juguetes de la niña con polvo. A decir verdad, le hubiera gustado desempacar, pero estaba exhausto. Se inclinó hacia su hija sonriéndole. La chiquilla le señaló una agujeta desatada, mostrando ojos tiernos para que su padre las abrochara mientras ella se sentaba sobre una caja llena de peluches.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella, Clara —dijo Chris a la nana, quien solo asintió antes de meterse a la cocina para servir la comida. —¿No le diste problemas a Clara? —preguntó arrodillado frente a la pequeña.

—No papi

—Bueno, dime, ¿cómo estuvo tu primer día de escuela?

—Bien, me invitaron a una fiesta de cumpleaños

Chris inclinó la cabeza, sorprendido. Nat tenía el carisma para hacer amigos que heredó de su madre, y a veces sus habilidades para socializar le permitían ser bien recibida en la ciudad. Por un lado le había preocupado que se cohibiera por el acento australiano nato en ella, pero al parecer, los niños ingleses la aceptaron sin problema.

—Mi princesa ya hizo amigos por lo que veo —dijo orgulloso.

—Le prometí a Ben que tú también estarías en la fiesta

—¿Por qué, corazón?

—Para que le dieras una paliza a su papá

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par. No era común que Nat tuviera discusiones agresivas (o eso parecía), pero no veía ningún signo de pelea física al menos. Francamente era sobreprotector y aun no entendía las "competencias" infantiles, donde cada uno presume a sus progenitores. Eso lo obligó varias veces a cambiar a Nat de escuela por temor a que la lastimaran. Clara solía decirle que ella debía aprender a defenderse, y no dudaba que su hija podía hacerlo, pero… Era su princesa.

—¡¿Para hacer qué?! —preguntó bastante consternado.

—Ben dijo que su papá es el hombre más fuerte de la ciudad. Quiero probarle que se equivoca

Nat frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos, como si esa petición fuera una ley. Nadie iba a decirle que su padre era debilucho, ella lo había visto mil veces entrenar con el equipo de pesas en sus múltiples casas y sus medallas de la preparatoria corroboraban lo buen deportista que era. No, ese niño, Ben, se callaría el pico.

—Anda, ¿sí? —preguntó muy tierna.

Chris, sin poder resistirse a las peticiones de su nena, ladeo el labio mostrando un poco más de serenidad. No había necesidad de hacer tanto drama por una petición como esa, además ¿qué iba a pasar? Iría a la fiesta de cumpleaños, intercambiaría unas palabras de cortesía con el padre de Ben para demostrar que no eran necesarias las peleas y jamás se aparecería de nuevo en el vecindario, a menos que Nat y Ben se hicieran muy buenos amigos luego. Sí, no tenía que complicarse la vida.

—Bien, iré

Nat dio un brinquillo de alegría antes de ir a la mesa a comer un sándwich de mermelada.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

La fiesta de cumpleaños estaba programada para ese mismo fin de semana, en específico el sábado. No se hizo esperar una plática igual de enérgica entre Ben y su padre días antes.

—Benny, no puedes decirle a todos tus compañeros que soy el más rudo de la ciudad… Algún papá podría tomárselo demasiado en serio —dijo Tom.

Tom Hiddleston era alto, esbelto, con ojos azul-aqua y un cabello rizado color dorado y marrón, castaño quemado. Al igual que Chris, era padre soltero hace varios años, motivo por el cual a veces la gente veía, confundida, a Benny. Nadie asociaba al chiquillo de rizos pelirrojos con gafas gigantes y ojos azules como pariente de Thomas. Mucho menos pensarían que su padre podía ser un hombre muy firme, recto y habilidoso como pocos.

—Nat es muy presumida —respondió como excusa Ben, mientras terminaba su tarea en la mesa.

—De acuerdo, puede ser presumida —continuó el inglés. —Pero tú no lo eres

—Le dije la verdad: eres el hombre más rudo que conozco

—Ehehe… Tal vez —sonrió, acercándole un vaso de leche a su hijo.

En cualquier caso, si Tom veía al otro hombre, aclararía que había sido un simple juego de niños aquella triquiñuela entre Ben y Nat. Él no era partidario de las peleas, mucho menos con motivo de una travesura. Fuera como fuera, él tenía todo preparado para que el sábado fuera excelso y perfecto. Siempre tuvo rasgos de ser obsesivo compulsivo, y se dejaba notar con la lista de cosas con las que sorprendería a su hijo durante la fiesta: el pastel, sus regalos, los manteles de Thor que tanto le agradaban, una mesa de dulces, dos piñatas, etc.

Por lo que restó de la semana no se preocupó por la supuesta reunión "protagonista". Tan solo empezar a organizar todo desde temprano el mismo sábado se mantuvo lo suficientemente ocupado para ignorar el acontecimiento.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Clara intentaba peinar a Nat, pero la chiquilla se movía tanto en su asiento que apenas podía tocarle el cabello.

—Nat, cielo, tu padre me pidió que te hiciera trenzas —dijo la nana, un poco desesperada.

—¡Mi vestido me pica!

Y con mucha razón: Nat odiaba el crepé y el tul de su vestido. Su padre, en general, no sabía nada sobre vestidos para niñas, y ella no ocultó su "facepalm" cuando vio lo que debía vestir para la fiesta de Ben.

—Bueno, le quitamos la falda de tul y podrás usar algún mallón de algodón, ¿qué dices?

—¡Al fin alguien que dice algo sensato! —dijo estirando los brazos, como si escuchara un milagro

Nat solía ser muy obstinada con su propio guardarropa ya desde muy joven, que hacía pensar a Chris que sería una especie de influencia en el mundo de la moda o algo así. Oír a su hija lo hacía sonreír porque, aceptando sus defectos, era pésimo para elegir combinaciones. Resultaba irónico porque él era a quien todos acudían para pedirle su aprobación en los últimos ajustes y edición de los comerciales que patrocinaba.

Chris terminó de abrocharse su camisa de algodón a cuadros y pasarse el cepillo dos veces para quedar listo. Se perfumó con dos disparos y llevó de la mano a su hija hacia la camioneta.

—No tardaremos Clara, puedes ir a visitar el centro si deseas

Era lógico que la nana fuera de visita al gran Londres. Era amante del Big Ben y la reina.

Se despidió desde la puerta, escuchando que Nat ya había puesto la radio para oír su canción favorita: "Let it go" de esa película de la cual se había convertido en fanática sin remedio.

En menos de media hora, Chris encontró la dirección que indicaba la tarjeta de cumpleaños. Como regalo, había comprado una figurilla de Iron Man y del Capitán América… Siempre funcionan las representaciones miniatura de los superhéroes.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa Hiddleston había una disputa familiar sobre cuál pastel debía partirse primero: si el de tía Sarah o tía Emma, las hermanas de Tom. Los abuelos James y Diana Hiddleston no iban a faltar al cumpleaños de su único nieto. No fue sorpresa que sus regalos ocuparan casi un tercio de la mesa de regalos en el jardín.

Tom vivía en una modesta casa de campo, oculta por un viñedo, pero no alejada (demasiado) de la gran metrópoli de Londres. El patio era enorme para albergar a los primos y amigos de Ben, sobrando espacio para los adultos.

—Vamos, Ben puede partir los dos pasteles al mismo tiempo —dijo la abuela Diana, calmando a sus hijas.

Ambas tías consentían tanto a su único sobrino que parecía que ellas fueran sus madres, incluso Tom agradecía que fueran tan amorosas porque Ben era su mayor tesoro, y si sentía la falta de amor materno, esperaba que sus hermanas pudieran compensarlo.

El inglés sonrió de lado y terminó de acomodar el simpático suéter de algodón azul que eligió para Ben, mientras él terminaba de anudarse la corbata para que quedase simétrica. Ya estaba todo listo: la comida, las bebidas, los pasteles, la mesa de niños y adultos, el enorme letrero rosa pastel (idea de Sarah) con el letrero "Feliz Cumpleaños, Benny"; perfecto, como le gustaba.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Al cabo de diez minutos llegaron los primeros invitados, familia cercana de los Hiddleston, y conforme la fiesta crecía, los compañeros de escuela se manifestaron.

Chris pensó que vivir en una casa de campo debía ser toda una delicia, considerando el ritmo de vida al que estaba acostumbrado, incluso sintió envidia al ver la fachada. Con tres pisos y una piscina ¿quién no quisiera vivir ahí? Definitivamente era muy diferente a la casa de dos pisos en medio del conjunto habitacional privado donde vivían él y Nat.

Ayudó a la pequeña a bajar, luciendo su hermoso vestido de crepé violeta y listones del mismo material y color al final de sus dos trenzas, quien estaba totalmente emocionada. Nat era inteligente y no pasó por alto que las miradas de los demás niños eran de temor y respeto hacia su padre, sosteniendo la pesada caja de regalo con facilidad.

Adentrándose en un caminito de piedras que conducía al sitio del evento, Nat miró por todas partes para encontrar a Ben, pero hizo un puchero al no hallarlo.

—No está —dijo exasperada

—¿Quién, cielo?

—Ben. Le dije que tú estarías aquí —recalcó. —Seguro se escondió para que no pudiera decirle que yo tengo razón

—Vamos, Nat, no seas tan dura con él. Es un chico, a veces los chicos no hablan en serio todo el tiempo

Chris sonrió de lado, dejando la caja en la mesa de regalos, sin soltar a su hija, pero sintió un jaloneo y para cuando se dio cuenta, Nat estaba corriendo hacia un grupo de niñas. "Compañeras de clase" pensó el australiano, sin intentar detenerla. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y esperó que el festejado apareciera para presentarse con los padres de él. Entonces, vio a la pequeña Hemsworth correr hacia él, con una sonrisa tan grande que podía verse el agujero donde su alguna vez estuvo su incisivo superior izquierdo, dejando paso al diente permanente para crecer.

—¡PAPI, PAPI, PAPI! ¡Ven, pronto, ven! —gritó, empujándolo hacia dentro de la casa, a un lugar que parecía ser la cocina.

Del otro lado, en la misma habitación, Ben ajustó sus lentes para enfocar mejor: si, Nat había llegado… Con su padre. Con su enorme y musculoso padre.

—Ay rayos, estoy en problemas —se dijo a sí mismo, corriendo hacia su padre.

Tom estaba abriendo varias botellas de jugo para los sedientos pequeñines a su alrededor, apenas logrando distinguir la voz de su hijo entre tantos gritos.

—Papá… Está aquí —dijo el pequeño Ben con algo de inseguridad.

—¿Quién está aquí? —preguntó Tom, inclinándose.

—El papá de Nat

Ya habían tenido la conversación sobre el padre de Natalie durante los días previos. Tom recordó todo en un instante al ver a Chris. Se irguió de nuevo, incluso dejó de masticar el canapé que había preparado Emma.

—Es él, papi —señaló Ben.

No había necesidad que le señalaran: siendo el único hombre en esa habitación además de él, lo hacía obvio. Era más alto que él incluso… ¿Se habría tomado en serio lo que dijeron los niños sobre ser el más rudo? No.

Parecía enojado, pero su expresión era pacífica.

Tom había dejado, de pronto, de oír las voces de los niños. Sus manos se hallaban inmóviles con una tapa de jugo a medio camino de descorche. ¿En serio era el padre de Nat? Sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de conocerlo ya.

Por su lado, Chris había entrado a la cocina, llevando de la mano a su hija. No se le dificultó saber quién era Ben por las señas que Natalie ya le había repetido a lo largo de la semana; tampoco tuvo problema en reconocer al… Padre.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza sin saber el motivo. Al enfocar esos ojos tan brillantes como el mismo cielo, quedó maravillado. Se trató de arreglar el cabello, pasando sus dedos por la cabeza, a pesar de traer un corte muy al ras, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, porque le daba miedo dar una pésima primera impresión. No quería ser despreciado por ese sujeto… Y no entendió por qué.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, Tom recobró el sentido de la realidad con el alboroto infantil que reclamaba su atención. Había permanecido quizá unos segundos mirando al rubio, pero el sentido del tiempo se volvió relativo en ese breve instante, y era increíble que un perfecto desconocido le diera una sensación de confianza tan rápido.

—¿Ese hombre? Puedo vencerlo fácilmente —respondió a su hijo, con un aire de alarde.

Ben solo miró con extrañeza a su padre y luego a Chris, preguntándose si estaban viendo al mismo sujeto, porque odiaba admitirlo, pero Nat tenía razón: su padre parecía todo un luchador, y ciertamente, poseía más condición física para vencer al suyo.

—Si… Eh, no guardo tanta esperanza como tú, papá —confesó, mirando preocupado a Chris.

—Hey, gracias por las palabras de apoyo, Benny

Bueno, no planeaba demostrar si era el más rudo o no, pero debía imponer su presencia. Era absurdo pensar que ese sujeto podría ser una amenaza dentro de su propia casa, pero Tom en seguida quiso demostrar que él tenía pantalones y no se dejaría amedrentar… ¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando?! Eso era justamente lo que no debía pasar: una discusión sin sentido, y todo por culpa de esos ojos azules que parecía que podían leer su mente en milésimas de segundo. No, se mostraría tranquilo, sí, solo era otro padre de una compañera de escuela de su hijo. Había enfrentado presentaciones antes, y ésta no sería la excepción, pero ¡demonios! ¿Por qué sentía como si estuviera en una entrevista de trabajo?

Respiró profundamente, como si decir su nombre fuera una hazaña, caminando con paso decidido hacia aquel hombre, seguido por Ben a sus espaldas. Al estar cara a cara, el inglés levantó su mano.

—Tom Hiddleston, soy el padre de Ben. Supongo que debes ser el padre de Nat

Chris inspiró profundo, sus pupilas se dilataron. Casi pudo oler la colonia Giorgio Armani que traía aquel hombre: Tom. Ahora sabía su nombre.

—Err… Si, así es —contestó burdamente, devolviendo el gesto para estrechar la mano de Tom. —Soy Chris. Chris Hemsworth. Un gusto

Con el contacto minúsculo entre sus dígitos, hubo una gran entropía en la mente de cada uno. Un alboroto de magnitud tan fuerte, que el golpe no tuvo oportunidad de pasar desapercibido por ambos hombres, cuyos ojos sostenían un duelo de dominación.

—Te dije que mi padre era más rudo que el tuyo, Ben

La voz de la pequeña Natalie interrumpió la espiral de desasosiego entre los adultos, quienes rieron como reflejo inicial.

La pequeña tomaba de la mano a su padre, mirando con ojos de reto a Ben, quien le devolvía una cara de pocos amigos. Duró poco su riña infantil porque de inmediato, Chris giró sus ojos hacia su hija y la atrajo frente, diciendo:

—Vamos Nat, saluda al padre de tu compañero

La pequeña frunció el entrecejo, pero no era grosera. Puso su mejor sonrisa, con mejillas sonrosadas y se presentó haciendo una reverencia como las princesas de sus películas favoritas.

—Encantada señor Hiddleston

El inglés devolvió la sonrisa e hizo que Ben saludara también.

—Mucho gusto —dijo el pelirrojo sin mucho entusiasmo

Nat, con picardía, giró el rostro y empezó a reír. — ¿Y tú mamá?

—Oh, no tengo mamá

Chris carraspeó, esperando que el comentario no hubiera sido demasiado incómodo con Tom.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Nat, encogiéndose de hombros. —Yo tampoco

Pareció que la "coincidencia" de que ambos estuvieran sin mamá calmó el malentendido, ya siendo cosa del pasado cuando Nat tomó de la mano a Ben y se dirigieron hacia los columpios junto a los primos del chico, dejando a ambos adultos en la cocina.

Chris miró de reojo a Tom. El primer pensamiento que llegó a su cabeza fue que no existía una señora Hiddleston, y sin saberlo, se alegró para sus adentros.

—¿Deseas una copa de vino? —preguntó Tom, mostrando una botella. Chris asintió, ayudando a bajar los vasos, mientras Tom trataba de descorcharla.

—Es una pena —dijo el rubio, regresando a la mesa. —Que ambos no tengamos esposa

—Soy divorciado —mencionó el inglés haciendo un esfuerzo por jalar el corcho, pero parecía no ceder con nada.

¿Divorciado? ¿Hace cuánto? ¿La seguía viendo? ¿Su familia vendría para el cumpleaños de Ben? Las preguntas no paraban de formularse en la cabeza del rubio… Un momento, ¿por qué? Y no era curiosidad sana. Lo dedujo por la adrenalina y la impaciencia de querer, de pronto, conocer todo sobre Tom. ¿Qué lo hacía sentirse tan raro de repente? Supuso que la custodia había sido indiscutiblemente dada a él, seguramente la mujer había sido una arpía… Espera, Christopher, contrólate, ni siquiera llevas media hora de haberte presentado.

Se sintió estúpido, y quiso ignorar el comentario.

—Oh, espera. Conozco un truco, ¿puedo? —preguntó.

Chris se acercó a Tom, tocando sus manos accidentalmente de nuevo. Tomó la botella, envolviendo el cuello con una mopa con cubitos de hielo, haciendo movimientos circulares para aflojar el material. Odiaba cuando se atoraba.

Tom se cruzó de brazos para observar mejor al grandulón frente a él. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba sonriendo al verlo gesticular bufidos de frustración al pelear con la condenada botella de vino, hasta por fin, conseguir descorcharla.

—Gracias —tomó la copa, dando un sorbo. — ¿Tú también estás divorciado?

—Viudo

—Oh, lo lamento, no quise…

—Está bien, Tom —lo llamó naturalmente. —Ya pasaron tres años. Natalie y yo ya lo hemos asimilado, y ella… Ya la viste

—Es preciosa — aduló Tom. —Has hecho un excelente trabajo como padre. Es toda una damita

—Tú también date crédito —dijo Chris, palmeándole el hombro. —Para organizar todo esto sin la pareja puede ser complejo. Yo no podría si mi niñera no me ayudara. ¿Lleva mucho tiempo que estás divorciado?

—Hace un año

Era increíblemente corto el tiempo que Tom llevaba siendo padre soltero, pero no podía continuar con esa relación. La madre de Ben había sido su novia por corto tiempo, no el suficiente para conocerse a fondo, pero sí para un compromiso muy acelerado. Se habían casado porque ella descubrió que estaba embarazada, y sus suegros apenas le dirigían la palabra pues "había truncado su brillante carrera" como artista. Debió imaginar que estaría frustrada en cuanto a sus objetivos, pues era más joven. A diferencia suya al graduarse como lingüista, especializado en la cultura nórdica y celta.

No podía ocultarlo, fue un desastre. Y suponer que podría ser un excelente padre soltero todavía era una interrogante gigante. Tenía el apoyo incondicional de sus padres y hermanas, pero su hijo extrañaba a su madre. Desde la separación, no habían hablado siquiera. Ella fue clara en los términos: "Si vas a irte, entonces vete con el niño. Pero te lo advierto, Thomas: nunca volverás a saber de mi".

Chris sabía que había tocado una fibra sensible. Lo notó en la expresión de Tom. De pronto, sus ojos aqua perfectos perdían opacidad, mirando hacia la dirección de su hijo. Quizá fue muy imprudente al preguntar, y sintió culpa.

—Estás haciendo un trabajo excepcional si me lo preguntas —confesó, posando su mano derecha en el hombro del inglés, con un gesto natural de complicidad. —Hablo en serio

Como si fuera un incentivo, Tom sonrió de lado mostrando sus perlados dientes y recibiendo aquel comentario como el mejor cumplido que pudo esperar de cualquier invitado ese día. Asintió e invitó a Chris a salir al jardín para seguir la conversación.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Hacia la hora donde el pastel de cumpleaños debía partirse, Sarah hundía siete velas color azul y rojo en el enorme postre con diferentes caras de superhéroes mientras Emma repartía gorros de cartón y empezaba a cantar "feliz cumpleaños". Todos los niños estaban amontonados en la mesa y Ben, sentado en medio como si fuera un rey (lo era para sus tías), portaba con orgullo un enorme cuchillo de plástico, sin filo, para cortar su pieza favorita: la cara de Tony Stark.

Nat estaba girando alrededor de su padre, como una pequeña mariposa rodeando un enorme tronco, un musculoso y australiano tronco.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo?

—No veo que tengas moretones o rasguños —especificó la nena. —¿No peleaste?

Chris soltó una risa pequeña, viendo a Tom del otro lado. —No. El padre de Ben es muy agradable

—¿Son amigos?

—Ah… —por un momento el rubio quiso encontrarse con la mirada al inglés para responder con libertad, pero sabía la respuesta: —Sí, lo somos

Debían serlo a ese punto. Tom casi no había convivido con los demás invitados por estar conversando con él toda la tarde, y es que, joder, era como si no pudiera zafarse de su voz. Tenía una elocuencia y labia para hipnotizarlo con ese acento tan fuerte que se confundía, ¿podía ser una amistad normal? Un pensamiento aislado al fondo de su subconsciente le gritaba que tuviera cuidado, porque podía perderse en los ojos de Tom.

Pasando unos minutos de haber partido el pastel, Chris llamó a Nat para comenzar a despedirse, tomando su pequeña mano. Al menos no había ensuciado su vestido en toda la fiesta, eso era ventaja. Ambos caminaron hacia Ben, quien estaba junto a su padre en el sillón principal. Se acercaron al mencionado con un poco de nostalgia por tener que irse relativamente temprano.

—Fue un placer, Thomas —se despidió Chris con tono juguetón, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Oh, Chris

Tom se levantó de su asiento con sorpresa, sin saber que traía una línea de chantilly debajo del labio que Chris se le antojó lamer, pero no lo pensó conscientemente.

—¿Ya se retiran tan pronto?

—Sí porque tengo que dormir temprano y además Clara se quedó sola en casa —se adelantó a responder Nat

—¿Clara? —Tom arqueó una ceja. Había sentido una oleada muy tenue, pero palpable de… ¿Celos?

—Nuestra nana —aclaró Chris, sonriendo con nervios

—¿Tienes nana? —interrumpió Ben, acercándose a Nat. —Yo quiero una, papá

—Ehehe, pero tienes a tía Emma y tía Sarah. Ellas te cuidan cuando yo no estoy

—Sí, pero me hacen comer verduras. Si tuviera una nana, me daría helado de chocolate en lugar de coles—sentenció el chiquillo, cruzándose de brazos.

Tanto Chris como Tom soltaron una risa genuina. Sus hijos eran ingeniosos sin saberlo, el carisma hacía que tuvieran la simpatía de inmediato de ambos hombres, quienes quedaron un momento tan solo mirándose.

Casi sincronizados, Nat y Ben voltearon hacia sus papás, arrugando la nariz al notar que quedaban más tiempo del promedio en una misma postura, sin hablar; y luego se giraron hacia el otro.

—¿Papá? —llamó Ben. —¿Significa que podemos jugar otro rato más?

—Sí, papi, ¿podemos? —secundó Nat, tirando con poca fuerza del brazo de Chris

Solo hasta ese momento ambos hombres salieron del trance. Se habían perdido en los ojos del otro, de una manera bastante profunda, quizá descifrando el misterio de tener química al instante. ¿Sería el mismo patrón en la cabeza de ambos? ¿Sería el destino que trataba de ser misericordioso? Sería demasiado alarde creer que podría surgir una amistad duradera después de haberse visto una vez…

—Creo que podrían jugar un poco más, ¿no crees?

Chris fue el primero en hablar. De inmediato Ben tomó a Nat para salir al patio una última vez.

Tom dejó que sus hermanas se encargaran del resto de los invitados mientras tenía una plática breve con el australiano, saliendo a la parte trasera del jardín, donde estaba la fuente con luces neón nocturno. No hubo necesidad de que Tom pidiera explícitamente que lo acompañara a caminar alrededor, porque Chris siguió cada paso.

Estaban a unos veinte metros de los pocos niños que todavía estaban divirtiéndose en los columpios, iluminados por las mismas luces que a ellos. Tom se dirigió a la fuente, sentándose en la piedra color arena blanca. El australiano lo imitó, no muy seguro de qué obtendría de todo, pero con el corazón acelerado en milésimas. ¿Qué sucedía si él estaba viendo las cosas diferentes? Por Dios, no conocía a ese hombre… No lo conocía lo suficiente, pero deseaba con toda el alma tocar sus manos, su cuello, su cabello, sus… ¿Labios?

—Casi no conviviste con los demás por estar atendiéndome. No quisiera causar problemas — bueno, a esas alturas de la fiesta, realmente no había que pudiera cambiar. Pero mentiría si dijera que no disfrutó de acaparar toda la atención de Tom.

—Fue un placer para mí, Chris. Además tu hija es adorable y tu vivo retrato

—Bastante —secundó, mirando sus propias manos. —Nat cumplirá años en dos meses. Espero hacer una fiesta la mitad de lo perfecta que fue ésta, pero francamente soy pésimo. Clara suele ayudarme a la organización, sin embargo, quisiera involucrarme más con mi hija

—Podría dejarte el teléfono de varias tiendas que tiene paquetes infantiles. Digo, tuve que investigar para la fiesta de Benny —Tom sonrió de lado

—Sí, sería de gran ayuda —respondió entusiasmado el rubio.

El inglés sacó su celular para intercambiar números, quedando en silencio después de eso, y es que ninguno tenía la palabra correcta para retomar la plática.

La luna comenzaba a asomar entre nubes multicolor. El reflejo del agua de la fuente danzaba en los rostros de ambos. Tom tragó saliva, pensando que no podría respirar con normalidad porque estaba cerca de aquel hombre, quizá demasiado.

Chris se rebatía sobre si marcharse o solo prolongar su estancia con otra excusa, lo que fuera. Veía la silueta del perfil de su anfitrión, que portaba su elegancia única, su aroma tan perfecto y esa pizca de atracción contra la que no podría luchar más.

Los irises azules se posaron en Tom, como hace unos minutos. Con cuidado y algo dudoso, Chris subió su mano izquierda tomando la nuca del inglés, acercándose quedo, cauteloso, como si no deseara herirlo con la simple acción tan atrevida que pensaba concluir. Había una especie de hechizo mágico que lo atraía… No conocía el motivo, pero no quiso divagar mucho. Para su sorpresa, no obtuvo un rechazo, pero tampoco una invitación abierta, simplemente quedó un Thomas expectante. Se leía en sus ojos que sabía lo que pasaba, pero sin querer asumir un papel de responsabilidad.

El australiano permitió incertidumbre por unos segundos antes de hacer su primer movimiento: sus labios lograron tocar los ajenos, contactando tan suave pero firme a la vez, que agradeció poder sentir sus propios pies en tierra, o habría pensado que estaría flotando. Poco a poco aquel tímido contacto se convirtió en un auténtico beso y Chris tomó confianza para subir su otra mano y aprisionar el rostro de Tom contra el suyo. Era mágico, sublime, adictivo y completamente único. Sintió que Tom tomaba su brazo, pero no para detenerlo, sino como sostén.

—¿Papi?

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta esta parte. Quizá es un poco más largo de lo que acostumbro escribir, pero necesitaba concretarlo. En fin, háganme saber si les agrada.

Acepto sugerencias/ críticas/ fangirl comments (¿?)

Los veré en el siguiente capi, muajaja

Au revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les presento la continuación. A partir de éste capítulo empieza el drama… creo… ya verán por qué. Les agradezco a los favs/ follows.

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** **(gracias por el review. Los atraparon jaja)**

 **Mindiamond (el suspenso es algo jugoso, pero tienes razón, yo también quiero concretar algo entre esos dos. Apresuraré el paso)**

Gracias por leer y disfruten de las travesuras Hiddlesworth

 **Disclaimer:** Chris y Tom no son de mi propiedad. Se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?)

 **Advertencias** : slash / lemon/ gay couple. Single fathers AU. Rated: M. escenas smut/ explícitas

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **NIÑOS. LOS MEJORES CONSEJEROS**

 **II**

El pequeño Benny estaba exhausto y llamó a su padre. Estaba seguro que lo había visto caminar hacia su patio trasero, pero estando tan lejos no supo distinguir. Volteó hacia Nat, tomándola de la mano.

—Ayúdame a buscar a mi papá

—¿Por qué?

—Para decirle que te deje quedarte a dormir

—Oh, pero como dice mi papá: "solo quiero que seamos amigos"

A Natalie no pareció sorprenderle aquel deseo de su nuevo amigo, ambos hacían buena mancuerna como compañeros de juego. Y no, no estaba enamorada, ewk. Era todavía una niña pequeña, además su preocupación a esa edad era tener su caja de crayones intacta junto con la última edición de las muñecas Barbie. Por supuesto que era absurdo tener novio.

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó Ben, alzando los hombros.

—No sé —respondió ladeando el labio. —pero mi padre siempre lo dice a todas las señoras que quieren quedarse a cenar en casa

Ben no le tomó importancia, no era un fanático de temas de adultos todavía. En lugar de eso, caminó con Nat hasta el patio trasero. No estaba preparado para lo que vio.

—¿Papi?

—¡Papá! —gritó Natalie, sorprendida, abriendo la boca y arqueando sus cejas.

Ambos niños estaban pasmados por ver a los hombres dándose un beso, que gracias al creador todavía era "suitable for children", o sea, no subido de tono; quizá habrían gritado más intenso. Antes de que Chris y Tom se separaran con suma vergüenza en sus rostros, hubo un espacio de tiempo donde Ben y Nat se miraron mutuamente, tratando de hablarse sin palabras, en un juego de gesticulaciones infantiles que pudieran traducirse como:

"¿ _Estás viendo lo que estoy viendo?"_

" _Lo sé… No me gustan los besos de los adultos, son asquerosos_ "

Pero no pudieron concluir ese diálogo imaginario, ya que Chris se levantó de la fuente inmediatamente, caminando hacia su hija, aún estaba sonrojado (a pesar de su bronceado ridículamente parejo). Tomó en sus brazos a la niña y sin mediar mucha algarabía ni cortesía ejemplar, sólo alcanzó a decir:

—Gracias por todo, Tom. Perdona mi indiscreción, no volverá a pasar

Como si fuera un convicto escapando de la policía, Chris apresuró el paso con Natalie, cargándola encima de su hombro cual costal de papas. La niña no le gustó ser cargada, quería regresar con Ben porque le había prometido que le regalaría goma de mascar tuti-fruti si se quedaba a dormir. Agh, ¿por qué su papá era tan impaciente?

Tom se había puesto de pie, mirando cómo se alejaban. Diablos, ¿cómo pudo ser tan imprudente? ¡Y en la fiesta de su hijo! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien de su familia hubiera visto aquel gesto tan indecoroso? Y lo que más miedo le daba ahora: nada le impedía a Ben ir a comentarlo con sus tías y abuelos. Dios, qué embarazosa situación. En eso, sintió que el pequeño rizado entrelazaba su mano a la suya, a lo que bajó su mirada. No sabía describir la expresión de Ben: no parecía enojado, quizá solo confundido a través de sus enormes lentes.

—Quería que Natalie se quedara a dormir —dijo finalmente el pequeño cumpleañero, torciendo su labio y entrando a la casa.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a la camioneta, y cuando Chris se sentó en el asiento del conductor abrochándose el cinturón, giró su mirada hacia su pequeña. Nat estaba cruzada de brazos, más enojada por no obtener su chuchería que por la escena del beso en sí, y su cejo fruncido lo comprobaba. El rubio no dijo nada de momento y arrancó rápidamente, pero incluso al alejarse, logró mirar por el retrovisor a Tom… Mierda.

Durante veinte minutos que duró el recorrido hasta su casa, ninguno de los dos habló. Nat se había calmado más, pero su curiosidad seguía latente, y finalmente cuando su padre aparcó frente a su casa, comenzó la conversación más confusa que hubiera tenido en su corta vida con él.

—Nat, lo que viste fue… —empezó Chris entrecortado, todavía le temblaba la mandíbula.

—Quería quedarme a dormir en casa de Ben

—Sí cielo, pero después de una fiesta los anfitriones deben descansar. No queremos dar problemas al señor Hiddleston

—¿Por qué le llamas "señor Hiddleston"? Te oí decirle "Tom", creí que eran amigos. A Tom no le hubiera molestado

Chris asintió, no estando seguro de conservar su amistad después de lo que acababa de pasar. —Lo sé, pero… Mira, éramos amigos en la tarde, ahora somos, no, eh… Es complejo, no creo que sea momento de explicarlo

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —afirmó Nat, desabrochándose el cinturón. —Los amigos no se dan besos

Chris por poco se atraganta con su propia saliva y tosió un par de veces. Estaba consciente que Natalie había presenciado el condenado beso, pero no quería hablar del tema porque, maldición, había sido un fatal error. No podía explicarse su comportamiento, sobretodo en una fiesta infantil, que, cabe destacar, era en un vecindario decente. Sentía culpa, ¿cómo habría dejado a Tom ante los ojos de los demás? Con eso se había ganado el escarmiento de ser ignorado el resto de sus días, lo cual sonaba justo como penitencia. Sin embargo, dentro de su pecho, punzaba. No se había dado cuenta aún, pero ese breve contacto entre sus labios había sido suficiente para un martirio prolongado.

—No, fue diferente. Tom, digo, el señor Hiddleston. Ah, qué vergüenza…

Natalie ladeó el rostro y jaló de la manga a su padre. —¿Significa que es malo que los hombres se besen?

—Pues… —Chris pensó un momento la respuesta: —No, realmente no

Nunca le había explicado a Natalie sobre el mundo homosexual porque, bueno, la posibilidad era casi nula. Además era muy joven para comenzar a interesarse por las relaciones interpersonales, el drama de la atracción, los coqueteos, el cumulo de sensaciones y tensiones emocionales que acarreaba cuando te atrae una persona. Es todo un lio, además, Chris jamás pensó ni por la barba de Odín que experimentaría con otro hombre, ¡mucho menos el mismo día de conocerlo! ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo ahora que su hija le preguntaba aquello? Es cierto que casi no recordaba haber convivido con su madre, pero los retratos de su día de bodas y el nacimiento de la chiquilla adornaban las paredes. La había educado bajo el paradigma de "niño y niña", "mujer y hombre". No tenía nada en contra de las preferencias homo, pero… Nunca se había sentido así. Y estaba seguro de que ningún otro hombre sería capaz de provocarle algo semejante.

Ambos bajaron de la camioneta, Clara se encontraba al pie de la puerta. Natalie pasó a lado de ella con un abrazo tierno.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta? —preguntó la nana

—Estuvo bien, pero quería dormir en casa de Ben

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién iba a quitarte el vestido?

—No pensé en eso —aseveró Natalie, dándole la razón a la mujer. —Papá hizo un nuevo amigo

Chris iba caminando a lado de ellas y no pudo evitar escuchar con incomodidad cuando su hija le contaba a Clara sobre su bochornosa manera de besar a Tom.

—Creo que se estaba despidiendo, pero me dijo que no podían ser amigos después de eso

Clara alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida. Chris podía ser un buen padre, pero vaya que necesitaba explicarle un comportamiento así.

—Sí, cielo. Te sorprendería la cantidad de divorciados que piensan igual que tú — " _y terminan teniendo sexo de reconciliación_ " pensó para sus adentros. Tomó de la mano a Natalie para darle un vaso de leche con chocolate y acostarla antes de que su curiosidad le ganara al sueño.

Después de lavarse los dientes, Natalie se colocó su pijama y esperó a que su padre la cobijara. Mientras el enorme australiano encimaba el cobertor de Elsa (Frozen), terminó la conversación de la camioneta diciendo:

—Ben y tú son amigos, y es todo lo que importa. Si su padre y yo tenemos diferencias…

—Papá —interrumpió. —No entiendo nada. ¿Es una de esas cosas que comprenderé cuando sea mayor?

—Sí, así es

Le dio un beso en la frente, apagando las luces, dejando sólo la lamparilla de noche con figurillas de estrellas y lunas reflejándose en el techo. Cerró la puerta y se encontró con Clara en medio del pasillo. Su reacción primaria fue un largo suspiro, no quería reñir con su nana, era peor que discutir con su madre.

—¿Vamos a hablar de lo que dijo Nat? —preguntó Clara, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un ademán para que la siguiera hasta la cocina. Una vez ahí, la mujer le sirvió un vaso con whisky. —Lo necesitarás para ser sincero

—Ah, diablos, ¿tenemos que hablar ahora?

A pesar de que Clara desempeñara el papel de niñera, fungía como veladora del rubio y su hija. La mujer ya rondaba la menopausia y un poco más, era rechoncha y las mejillas sonrosadas le daban apariencia de tía consentidora. Antes de viajar por el mundo con ellos, había dedicado la mayor parte de su vida a ser enfermera en el área de cuneros en el hospital más grande de Sidney, que le dejó el remanente de ser maternalista en exceso. Fue vecina de la madre de Chris por muchos años, haciéndose cargo de los problemáticos hermanos Hemsworth durante su etapa de lactantes. Como no podía tener hijos y su marido había fallecido hace siete años, aceptó de buena gana moverse como nómada con Chris cuando él le propuso el trabajo. Ella había vivido el deceso de la difunta esposa del rubio y cuidado a Natalie en lo póstumo durante el luto, así que conocía perfectamente cuándo estaba atormentado Chris.

—No, no es necesario hablarlo, salvo cuando estés lo suficiente briago para ser sincero conmigo —dijo, casi en tono de burla.

Chris rodó los ojos y tomó un sorbo del whisky. —Fue un beso, lo juro. Solo eso

—Bien, no habría sido gran problema si Natalie fuera adolescente. Al menos en esa edad ya entienden de hormonas y deseo sexual

—No, no tuve ese deseo, por Odín —respondió turbado, mirando el líquido en el recipiente. —No sé explicarlo. Fue raro

—Sabes que no estoy en contra de la diversidad, y si quieres experimentar estás en todo tu derecho. Solo recuerda la regla: no traer a nadie aquí mientras Nat sigue siendo menor de edad

—No, Clara, no es eso

No le estaba ayudando ninguno de los comentarios. El rubio suspiró, golpeando con la frente la madera de la mesa frente a él, repetidas veces hasta tener clarificado el recuerdo de Tom frente suyo. Prácticamente se le había lanzado encima, a su anfitrión, abusado de su confianza. Seguramente lo repudiaba ahora.

—No he tenido una cita desde que la madre de Nat falleció —usó de premisa. — ¿Crees que, ya sabes, haya sido una señal para salir de nuevo?

Clara se había servido un vaso de whisky por cuenta propia, observando el sudor de la sien del chico. No era adivina, pero era signo inequívoco de que le había pegado la experiencia. Tomó un trago y dijo con voz firme:

—¿Tomar el hecho de besar a un hombre el primer día que se conocieron como señal del karma para que tengas citas para encontrarle una nueva madre a Nat? ¿Qué clase de razonamiento es ese?

—Agh, ¿qué sugieres? —preguntó exasperado, levantándose de la silla. —Disculpa, pero ni siquiera me entiendo yo mismo. Tú me conoces Clara, sabes que los únicos hombres con los que me muestro amoroso son mis hermanos y mi padre; fuera de ellos, nadie. Ni a los socios de la compañía, ni los empleados, ni los pocos amigos que tengo. Incluso perdí contacto con mi ex suegro… Sé que apenas conocí a Tom unas horas atrás, pero no pude evitarlo; si hubieras estado ahí, sabrías que si no me atrevía, jamás se me presentaría otra ocasión igual. Suena ilógico, bobo, irreal, sin sentido, pero… No sé qué me pasó

La nana quedó pensando un momento. Bueno no podía negar su asombro por lo precipitado del actuar de Chris, y por otro lado, no le sorprendía porque el rubio no era el mejor con la paciencia que digamos. Obviamente como empresario debía ser prudente, pero esa virtud la había adquirido con los años, no era nato que esperara pasivamente en tanto él pudiera actuar y todo estuviera a su alcance. Si Chris sintió atracción, por más fugaz que fuera, tuvo que moverse, actuar, saltar como un cazador lo hace con su presa.

—Ese tal Tom debe tener algo muy especial —fue su veredicto.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Una semana después de todo el jaleo en el cumpleaños de Ben, ambos niños seguían conviviendo como si nada hubiera pasado, o eso aparentaban. Sin ser todavía una coincidencia, sus padres seguían sin encontrarse al momento de dejarlos a clases o ir por ellos, pero no les impedía jugar y llegar a ser buenos amigos. Natalie solía compartirle de su almuerzo a Ben y vicerversa, los juguetes tenían rayones de plumines que ambos dibujaban, se ayudaban con los ejercicios de matemáticas, y en los juegos en pareja, ellos indudablemente elegían al otro, inclusive comenzaban a molestarlos sobre ser novios.

Claro que las cartas del destino no se silenciaron y pasó poco tiempo antes de que el tema sobre sus padres volviera a colación durante un receso a las 10 AM. Natalie estaba sentada en una banca de concreto y Ben permanecía en el suelo, dirigiendo su mirada miope hacia arriba.

—¿Qué trajiste de almuerzo? —preguntó Ben.

—Un sándwich de mermelada, una botella de agua, una gelatina de uva y una barra de cereal. ¿Quién te pone el almuerzo a ti?

—Mi papá, pero no es muy bueno cerrando las tapas de los recipientes —comentó Ben, señalando un tapé con galletas de trigo hechas polvo y esparcidas por la lonchera. —Desearía que tu nana preparara mi almuerzo

—Pero no vives con nosotros. Y Clara dice a las únicas personas a quienes les prepara comida es a mi papá y a mí. Si quisieras un almuerzo como el mío, tendrías que vivir en mi casa —declaró la pequeña mordiendo el pan con jalea.

—Mi papá se sentiría muy solo si me mudo contigo

—Pues tráelo también y ya está —Nat alzó los hombros como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo que su idea se realizara.

Pues no sonaba mala idea, eso pensó Ben, comiendo una galleta agrietada que se había salvado del desastre batido. Las demás no estaban comestibles por el jugo de naranja. Se levantó del suelo, sentándose a lado de Natalie. Si llegaba a vivir con ella, sería como su hermana ¿no? Él siempre quiso compañeros de juego en su hogar, las tías Emma y Sarah eran divertidas, pero no cabían en los fuertes hechos con sábanas y almohadas que él construía en la sala; o en las sillas de plástico miniatura en el patio; o para jugar en el sube-y-baja sin que su peso las hiciera caer o rebotar; o para aventar el balón. Si no fuera porque era un chico listo y considerado con el trabajo de su padre que era demandante, no entendería por qué no podían pasar esos ratos de diversión como padre e hijo. El agradecía todo lo que le brindaban, era consentido, pero Natalie era su amiga ahora y sentía un aprecio suficiente como para convivir con ella por más de diez minutos sin sentir ese "repudio" natural hacia las niñas.

—Pero, ¿cómo haremos que mi papá acepte ir a vivir con ustedes? No se siente cómodo después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños —rectificó.

Natalie giró los ojos, dio un sorbo a su botella de agua y pensó. A diferencia de su padre, falto de brillantez, ella solía ser muy astuta en cuanto se proponía algo.

—Quizá no sea necesario —saltó triunfante al llegar a una conclusión: —Yo le enseñaré a preparar el almuerzo a tu papá. He visto a Clara cientos de veces hacerme el mío, no debe ser tan difícil

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

El timbre de salida resonó por toda la escuela. Ben estaba recogiendo sus cuadernos, esperando que salieran los demás compañeros excepto Natalie. La idea de enseñarle a cocinar a su padre era un poco absurda, no estaba seguro de que una niña de 6 años supiera usar un cuchillo, además era peligroso, o eso le decía su padre. Cerró su mochila, saliendo a paso veloz junto a la chiquilla hasta la puerta de salida. Era un tumulto desastroso cuando las madres de todos querían entrar por un espacio tan reducido. Ben nunca veía a su padre hacer tanto escándalo, al fin y al cabo, era el único hombre en esa ola de hormonas femeninas. Era más prudente esperarlo cruzando la calle.

Natalie tampoco era fanática de buscar a su padre en medio de tantas señoras, que por cierto, olían a rayos con tanto perfume y gritando desesperadamente, como si entre tanto ruido sus hijos pudieran oírlas.

Ambos niños esperaron sentados en una banca hasta que la mayoría se había dispersado. En cuanto Ben vio a su padre bajar de su automóvil, tomó de la mano a Nat para que lo acompañara. Salieron del edificio, mirando cómo Tom corría en la calle para ir hasta ellos. Aún no había rastro de Chris ahí, pero Nat no le sorprendió. Su padre aún no se acostumbraba a manejar del lado derecho del carro.

—Hola Ben, y… ¿Nat? ¡Qué sorpresa! Mira que linda te ves hoy

Después de un saludo efusivo por parte de Tom, la niña miró con ojos inquisitorios a Ben.

—Oh, sí. Lo olvidaba —dijo el pequeño. —Papá, ¿Nat puede ir a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros?

—¿El fin de semana?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. No pensó que Ben aún congeniara con Nat, sobretodo después de… Eso. No le hubiera podido refutar nada sin un par de ojos azules que se cruzaron en su camino: Chris estaba caminando en dirección suya, llevaba un esmoquin color gris claro con camisa azul y una corbata negra, seguramente su traje de negocios; el conjunto lo dejó embelesado por un segundo. Tragó saliva en cuanto el rubio estuvo a unos tres metros de distancia.

—Hola princesa —saludó el australiano cargando a su hija, girando levemente el rostro hacia él. —Señor Hiddleston… Ben, buenas tardes

El tono tan indiferente que había usado le dolió a Tom, y sintiéndose ofendido sin razón, cargó a su hijo dispuesto a devolver el saludo con cortesía e irse de ahí. Malditos modales ingleses. ¿Por qué le había dicho "señor"? ¿Se atrevía a ser tan frio después de haberse llamado casi "hermanos"? No, espera, ¿qué?

—Buenas tardes… Hemsworth

Obviamente había tensión entre ellos dos, y los pequeños no lo pasaron por alto, pero estaban dispuestos a cumplir su "capricho" infantil. Realmente no veían la dimensión del problema como sus padres, pero tampoco era su trabajo resolverlo.

—Hey, se suponía que Nat pasaría el fin de semana conmigo —intervino Ben, haciendo un ademán para que su padre lo bajara.

—¿Irás a casa de Ben el fin de semana?

El tono de Chris fue muy marcado: confuso e incómodo. Miró hacia Natalie, quien asintió con la cabeza; sonrió de lado tratando de asimilar la situación.

—Cielo, no debemos molestar a tu amigo. Seguramente tienen otros planes que hacer y no queremos interrumpirlos

—Pero Ben dijo que su papá no tendría problema

Chris volteó hacia el inglés, quien tenía una expresión similar a la suya. Parecía que sus hijos se llevaron de lo mejor después de todo. Sería egoísta de parte suya querer romper lazos de amistad solo porque Tom y él no podían verse a los ojos. ¿Qué ganaba con prohibirle a Natalie ser lo que era? Una niña de seis años. No era culpa de ella lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta de cumpleaños una semana atrás.

Le derritió el corazón la forma en que la niña lo miraba. Sabía que no se resistía.

—Pues, mira, quizá es lo que quieres pero la decisión la toma el papá de Ben. Yo te doy permiso pero…

—No hay ningún problema. Ella puede pasar el fin de semana en mi casa—interrumpió Tom. — ¿O tienes algún problema con eso Christopher?

¿Estaba usando un tono de condescendencia con él? Más le valía que no.

—Ninguno, Thomas —respondió escuetamente. —Solo que necesitamos volver a casa para preparar el equipaje de Natalie

—De acuerdo, los estaremos esperando en casa entonces

—Genial, allí estaremos antes de que anochezca

—Perfecto —ahora el tono de Tom era superficial, como si trataran de competir.

—Grandioso.

—Maravilloso.

—Fantástico.

Hubieran seguido en la competencia de usar adjetivos como respuesta, pero Natalie puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de su padre y negó con la cabeza, como intentando decirle: " _papá, no me hagas pasar vergüenza frente a mi amigo_ ". Chris captó el mensaje, dando media vuelta hacia su camioneta. Ahora tendría que encontrar una actividad más divertida que revisar los bocetos para el nuevo slogan de Buchanans.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Estamos calentando motores aún… Algo así, jajaja. En fin, gracias por leer hasta acá. Cuando pienso en Clara me imagino inevitablemente a Berta de "Two and a Half Men", le quedaría perfecto el papel.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

¿Cómo los trata la vida? ¿aburridos? No se preocupen, tía Centauro Zafiro les trae un poco de drama y situaciones enredadas para deleite de toda la familia, okno.

 **Mindiamond** (es un placer, trato de actualizar lo más rápido que me permite el trabajo)

 **Guest** (gracias por el review! No sé tu nombre jeje, pero se agradece)

 **Disclaimer:** Chris y Tom no son de mi propiedad. Se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?)

 **Advertencias** : slash / lemon/ gay couple. Single fathers AU. Rated: M. escenas smut/ explícitas

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **NIÑOS. LOS MEJORES CONSEJEROS**

 **III**

—Puse tu cepillo de dientes en la bolsa de a lado, llevas tres mudas de ropa extra, hay un paquete de galletas por si te da hambre y te da pena pedir comida, anoté el número de la casa y mi celular en la libreta de Hello Kitty por si necesitas que vaya por ti en la noche, revisé el clima y aparentemente no habrá tormenta, la lámpara de noche está en una bolsa de plástico sellada, tu peluche favorito...

Natalie se había aburrido de oír las indicaciones de su padre después de las primeras diez frases, pero comprendía su preocupación, después de todo, era la primera vez que pasarían la noche separados. No tenía miedo de dormir lejos de su cama, irónicamente, temía que fuera el rubio quien se pusiera sensible durante el fin de semana.

—Papi, ¿podemos irnos? —preguntó de la forma más tierna que pudo.

Chris entendió la indirecta, bajando con ella por las escaleras hasta la camioneta. Le dijo a Clara que no tardía en regresar y arrancó.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, era un absurdo lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de que la idea fue de Natalie. No podía dejar de pensar en la estupidez de su comportamiento con respecto a Tom. Si, parecía tonto darle tantas vueltas al asunto, pero la nana había mencionado una verdad durante la semana: si le das mucha importancia a un asunto que "no te interesa", debería preguntarte entonces porqué sigues aferrado a ello. Quizá ser indiferente no resultaba, porque si su corazón tuviera que hablar en su nombre, diría que sus sentimientos no eran normales; en general haberle dado un beso ya sobrepasaba los estándares de una "amistad", pero, dioses… Que confusión.

No había notado que llevaba la mitad del camino recorrido. Soñar despierto no era benéfico, y menos cuando intentaba adaptarse aún a la ciudad. El semáforo cambió a verde y finalmente llegaron hasta la finca de lujo donde vivía Tom. Chris aparcó frente al jardín, ayudándole a Nat a bajar las maletas sin problemas, cargándolas con un solo brazo, mientras que su otra mano tomaba la de su hija.

Después de tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió.

Chris pensó que lo primero que vería serían los ojos aqua del inglés, pero en lugar de él, vio a una mujer más joven y rubia, con rasgos fenotípicos parecidos a los de Tom, que les sonreía.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarlos?

—Ah, sí. Estoy buscando a…

—¡NAT! —se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Ben, quien rápidamente corrió hasta la puerta, notablemente emocionado. —¡Viniste!

—¿Nat? —preguntó la mujer. —¿Es la Nat de la que me hablaste, cielo?

—Sí, tía Emma. Es ella, y él es su papá

Chris sintió un alivio al oir la palabra "tía", por un momento creyó que se trataba de la madre del muchacho; pero su felicidad duró poco porque si ella estaba ahí, eso quería decir que…

—Lo siento mi falta de modales. Soy Emma, hermana de Tom. Tú debes ser Chris —se presentó extendiéndole la mano.

El australiano devolvió el saludo. —Un placer. Perdona, ¿se encontrará Tom? Se supone que Nat pasará el fin de semana con Ben

Emma sonrió de nuevo, mirando hacia su sobrino. —Cielo ¿por qué no le dices a tía Sarah que les dé un plato de pudín a ambos? Pueden jugar en tu habitación

—¿En serio? —respondió Ben entusiasta. —Iré a decirle

—Vamos, pasen. Bienvenidos —dijo Emma, llevando a Chris e hija hacia la sala principal.

Al entrar, Chris sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría. Por Odín, se hallaban los padre y la otra hermana de Tom ahí, incluyendo a éste último de paso. Al percatarse de su presencia, cruzaron miradas inevitablemente, con un sonrojo amapola.

—Oh, Emma, ¿quién es nuestro invitado? —preguntó la abuela de Ben: Diana.

La intrépida menor de los Hiddleston, giró hacia Tom. —De hecho, es amigo de Tom

El inglés, un poco exaltado por saber que podría caer en una trampa para osos, puso su mejor expresión, levantándose del sillón, caminando hacia el rubio. —Ehehe, él es Chris Hemsworth, y ella es Natalie, su hija —dijo, palmeando el hombro del otro.

Chris lo miró con cara de: "¿ _qué carajo está pasando, Thomas_?", pero se ahorró los comentarios y saludó a todos los presentes, al igual que Nat.

—Con que el famoso Chris Hemsworth —dijo Sarah. —Tom nos habló mucho de ti. Qué amable de tu parte querer ayudar con su proyecto de lingüística

Ok, ahora si estaba confundido. ¿Proyecto de lingüística? ¿hablarle sobre qué? No le habría dicho sobre el beso, ¿o sí? No, absurdo, pero Ben pudo haberles dicho. Quizá todo era una confabulación, una trampa, quizá pensaban que era un pervertido, quizá ahora lo intentarían sacar de Inglaterra.

—Sí, es una persona ejemplar —dijo Tom, en un tono preocupado, con risa sardónica. —Chris, ¿por qué no subimos las maletas de Nat?

La chiquilla se soltó de la mano de su padre en cuanto Ben regresó con dos bowls llenos de pudín de vainilla, dejando a Chris libre para poder ir hacia el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras. Tom le indicó con la mirada que lo siguiera, doblaron a la derecha y se detuvieron en la cocina.

—No preguntes —fue lo primero que pudo articular Tom, desesperado.

—¿Qué no pregunte? —refutó Chris, dejando las maletas en el suelo, yendo hacia la mesilla de madera entre ellos. Su mirada era de crítica. —¿De qué rayos estaban hablando allá? Parece que me tienen en un pedestal

Tom suspiró, sintiéndose acorralado. Puso las manos en la cintura, caminando de un lado a otro de la cocina. En su defensa, no imaginaba que vendrían a visitarlo todos justo ese día, sin mencionar que el plan de su hijo sobre invitar a la pequeña Nat no estaba en su agenda. No estaría en esa situación de no ser por el maldito beso, en primer lugar.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 _Flashback_

Luego de ver cómo se alejaba en la camioneta, Tom tuvo una sensación de vacío pasajera. Sus labios todavía resentían haber sido abandonados tan prematuramente por el australiano, pero no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos a procesar todo, porque Ben estaba de pie ahí, esperando una explicación coherente.

—Oh, dioses, Ben

Su tono fue de vergüenza auténtica. Es decir, no llevaba ni año y medio de su divorcio y había dejado que un completo desconocido lo besara. Sí, entendía que había otras personas que hacían los one-night-stand (encuentros de una noche) y para ellos era perfectamente normal, pero él, no. Él era romántico, era muy sensible, incluso para los demás. Quizá por eso no había soportado la idea de ser besado sin recibir una razón lógica para permitir ese contacto tan íntimo.

—Ben, sé que viste algo que… No debe saberlo ni tus abuelos, ni tus tías

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con toda la naturalidad del mundo el pelirrojo.

—Te lo diré cuando seas mayor, lo prometo por lo más sagrado que existe, pero, te lo suplico: guarda el secreto hasta que yo aclare toda esta situación

—Pero, ¿y si Nat me pregunta algo?

—Pues también guárdenlo como secreto entre amigos —concluyó.

Ben asintió con la cabeza, caminando de nuevo hacia la casa.

—Papá, pero no sé si podré guardar el secreto sobre el señor Hemsworth

Antes de que Tom pudiera replicar, la abuela Diana entró a la misma habitación.

—¿Cuál secreto, corazón? —preguntó con inocencia la mujer.

Tom se congeló completamente. No podía mentirle a su madre, pero no dependía de él la respuesta; igualmente si era momento de enfrentarse a la tormenta, lo haría con honor. No estaba seguro de la postura que guardaban sus familiares con respecto a la comunidad LGBT, pero no podría ser tan malo.

—Eh… que son… ¿buenos amigos? —respondió Ben, girando hacia su padre, pidiendo auxilio en la respuesta.

—Sí, mamá. No tienes idea la locura que acaba de ocurrir

—¿Cuál locura? —entró James, el padre de Tom

" _Oh, mierda_ " pensó el inglés, antes de formular una mejor excusa. —Le decía a mamá que me hice muy amigo del padre de su amiga, Natalie, ya saben, la nena con acento australiano

—Oh, sí. Es encantadora —respondió la abuela. —Y dime ¿qué te hizo hacerte amigo suyo?

 _Fin del flashback_

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

—Así que, básicamente les conté que trabajas en el negocio de realizar publicidad y me habías ofrecido ayuda para promocionar el festival de lingüística que está organizando la universidad de Cambridge

Chris no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Por otra parte, no lo culpaba, de estar en un juicio justo, el culpable de todo ese malentendido era él por empezar el beso.

Rodó los ojos e intentó procesar toda la información. Asintió un par de veces y volvió a mirar al inglés.

—Es ridículo

—Lo sé

—Bueno, no tenías otra escapatoria. Te tenían atado de manos

Se relajó un poco e intentó ser empático con Tom. El estar en la cocina lo hacía morbosamente atractivo y la sensación de poder ser descubiertos (sea como fuera) lo emocionada, quizá por su adicción a la adrenalina.

Rodeó la mesilla hasta quedar frente al castaño, no lo suficientemente cerca para espantarlo, pero sí a la distancia ideal para admirar las pecas alrededor de sus clavículas. La playera que llevaba las dejaba marcarse muy bien.

—No sé si volveremos a tener tiempo para hablar, pero quiero saber una cosa

Tom levantó una ceja. La presencia tan imponente del australiano lo abrumaba, lo había sentido desde el primer momento que intercambiaron miradas en la fiesta. Ahora le estaba dando esa misma mirada: hipnotizante. Su pulso se aceleró, sonrojándose sin entender exactamente el motivo.

—Dime

—¿Por qué no me detuviste cuando te besé? —preguntó intrigado, porque si le hubiera desagradado lo habría empujado o golpeado. En lugar de eso, le correspondió.

—Por lo que mí respecta, nunca nos besamos. No digas tonterías, por favor —trató de evadir.

—¿En serio? Porque yo lo recuerdo todo. No pude pensar en otra cosa durante esta semana

No mentía.

—Ya dije que no pasó. Espero que estés consciente de tus palabras, Christopher

—No, no lo finjas Thomas

Chris atribuyó lo siguiente a su terquedad sobre querer escuchar lo que deseaba: Caminó haciendo retroceder a Tom, hasta que la pared fue su sitio de contención. Una vez ahí, con el inglés contra los mosaicos, Chris recargó su antebrazo en ellos para acercar su rostro a un punto donde ya invadía el espacio personal de Tom.

—Detente, te lo advierto

—¿O qué? —sabía que no iba a pedir ayuda, no mientras estuvieran en esa posición. Tom evitaría cualquier situación embarazosa. —Respóndeme con sinceridad

—Ya basta

Quiso evadir su mirada o podría cometer una tontería frente a su familia, y no se lo perdonaría jamás. Giró el rostro, resistiendo el impulso de empujarlo, pero se deslizó hacia un costado, caminando al otro lado de la cocina. —No te detuve porque fue agradable

Chris negó con la cabeza. —Explícate

—Besas bien. A todos les gusta recibir un buen beso de vez en cuando

—Esa es la peor explicación que he escuchado en mi vida

—¿O sea que vas por ahí besando personas al azar y les pides explicaciones?

—No, no hablo de eso. Tom, sabes a lo que me refiero

—Honestamente no. No tengo idea de qué quieres Chris. Vienes a mi casa, te abro las puertas con toda la calidez que un inglés te puede ofrecer y… Terminas besándome. Sí, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto —trataba de no levantar la voz.

Chris sentía tensión en el aire, de esas que podrías cortar con una tijera de plástico. Volvió a recorrer la mesilla hasta situarse frente a Tom de nuevo, esta vez intentó ser más sutil. Aprovechó un cairel que resbalaba por la frente del castaño para peinarlo a un lado, enredando sus dedos en la parte posterior de su nuca.

—Detente —pidió en un hilo de voz Tom

—¿Debería?

—Sí, deberías

—¿Eso crees?

—Eso creo

Tom entreabrió los labios, aún podía ver los cerúleos del rubio y no pudo callarse un suspiro breve cuando la otra mano de Chris se posó en su cintura. Estaría jugando con fuego otra vez, excepto que ahora estaba consciente de sus acciones; Chris no huiría de nuevo en su camioneta, no podía hacerlo después de presentarse con su familia.

—Te lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¿por qué no me detuviste esa noche, Tom?

¿Cómo podía responderle eso? ¿cómo pretendía que pusiera sus pensamientos en orden si estaba tan cerca? Oh, dioses, ¿desde cuándo olía tan bien? ¿y desde cuándo sus labios se le antojaban tanto? Sus rodillas lo traicionaban, temblaban. Pasó saliva, temeroso de lo que podría venir.

—Yo lo decidí en cuanto volví a verte bajo la luz del farol —dijo Chris

—¿Decidir qué?

—Hacer lo que me dicten mis impulsos

Apretó firmemente el cuello el Tom, recortando la distancia entre los dos hasta alcanzar los labios de durazno que tenía. Pudo saborear el pastelillo de frutillas que lo había visto comer al llegar a la casa, y recorrió con su boca cada parte hasta desaparecer aquel sabor dulce y dejar la verdadera esencia de Tom. No sabía cómo describir su fragancia, o todo lo que provocaba. Necesitaba besarlo así por más tiempo, por más días, siempre. Solo podía pensar eso mientras su lengua se abría paso hacia la cavidad ajena.

Poco a poco el beso se volvió una serie de suspiros jadeantes, hasta que Chris decidió tomar de ambos brazos al inglés para que los enrollara alrededor de sus hombros. Estaba nervioso, lo sentía en las fasciculaciones cerca de sus mejillas, y porque sus manos estaban frías. Lo tomó de la cintura con ambas manos.

Interrumpieron el beso solo por la falta de aire.

—¿Eso… te dictan tus… impulsos? —preguntó Tom entrecortado. Estaba sorprendido de poder hablar después de ese beso.

—No, en realidad no —respondió. —Me dictan pasar al siguiente nivel

—¿Qué? —lo apartó un poco, pero no dejó que sus brazos abandonaran sus caderas. —Es una locura, Chris

—¿Y habernos besado no lo es? —dijo, alzando ambas cejas. —Escucha, lo que dije antes es cierto: no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió en la fuente. Para ser franco, llegué a creer que era algo… Obsesivo. Incluso Clara dijo que podía ser capricho… pero acabo de concluir que no era nada de eso, era mi deseo de besarte. Y no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que ocurriera de nuevo. Ahora puedo admitirlo

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Uff, apenas terminé de redactar el último párrafo. Esperaba actualizar más temprano, pero no pude. Una disculpa por eso.

Bueno, ya empezamos bien jejeje. Ben y Nat empezarán a sacar sus estratagemas. Oh, sí.

Gracias por leer. Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Criaturitas de luz, hola de nuevo! Lamento haber tardado con la actualización, pero no podía posponerlo más, así que me puse a trabajar y aquí está la continuación. Espero que les agrade

 **Guest** (gracias por el review de nuevo jajaja)

 **aiwo175** (Oh, vaya, me sonrojas, jaja no merezco tanto halago. Muchas gracias por los reviews :3 )

 **Disclaimer:** Chris y Tom no son de mi propiedad. Se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?)

 **Advertencias** : slash / lemon/ gay couple. Single fathers AU. Rated: M. escenas smut/ explícitas

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **NIÑOS. LOS MEJORES CONSEJEROS**

 **IV**

Después de la confesión, Tom quedó sin articular palabra. ¿Cómo podía decir todo aquello sin inmutarse? Así de sencillo, así de sincero. No leía mentira en sus ojos, y precisamente ese fue el motivo por el que no decidió salir corriendo. No era necesaria una explicación, porque ese australiano poseía el don de persuadir, de hacerlo sentir tan increíblemente seguro que, por un segundo, creyó de forma ingenua que empezar una relación con él era la siguiente puerta que debía tocar. Debía serlo.

Por otro lado, era absurdo creer que los sueños se hacen realidad. Ya había sido iluso al creer que su ex esposa era la mujer de su vida, ¿y en qué había resultado? En un desastre. Le habían roto el corazón de forma tan cruel, que el miedo a aceptar a alguien más entrar en su corazón ganó. Chris era un perfecto desconocido aún, sin tomar en cuenta su modo de imponerse. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no lo estaba seduciendo únicamente con la excusa de obtener la ciudadanía inglesa?

Estaba a punto de refutar todo, pero debió callarse. Escuchó pasos acercándose hacia la cocina.

—Hablaremos de eso luego —dijo Tom. —Puedes dejar la maleta de Nat subiendo las escaleras, yo me encargo de llevarla a su habitación al rato.

Sin mediar más palabras, el inglés salió. No espero a que Chris regresara, de todas formas, solo tenía que subir las maletas.

El australiano obedeció, y al llegar al segundo piso escuchó la inconfundible risa de su hija. Le dio curiosidad y entró al cuarto de dónde provenía. Encontró a Nat y Ben haciendo un fuerte con almohadas en el piso. La habitación de Ben le pareció de ensueño: tenía varias figurillas de aviones colgando del techo, una mesa llena de modelos escala de barcos y naves espaciales, un poster gigante de Los Vengadores con figuras de acción en un baúl de madera y fotos de él con su padre. Le pareció especialmente tierno un dibujo enmarcado con la leyenda: "Mi papá es el mejor".

—¡Papá! No te acerques mucho o el fuerte quedará hecho trizas —dijo Nat, saliendo entre varias almohadas.

—No, cielo. Vine a decirte que ya voy a casa. Recuerda que si quieres que venga por ti, no tengo problema

—Pierda cuidado, señor Hemsworth —dijo Ben al otro lado de la pila de almohadones. —Yo la cuidaré

—Ja, yo sé cuidarme sola

—Sí, pero eres una niña, y las niñas deben ser protegidas por los niños. Eso siempre me dice mi papá

—Pero Clara siempre cuida de mi papá y de mí, y es mujer, ¿verdad, papá? —volteó Nat hacia el rubio, sonriendo.

—Porque Clara es astuta

—¿Una persona astuta puede proteger a todos aunque sea mujer? —preguntó Ben

—Hombre o mujer, si una persona está interesada por conservar la seguridad de alguien quien aprecia, hará cosas para lograr su objetivo

Nat y Ben se miraron. No entendieron ni jota de lo que dijo Chris.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Media hora después, Chris había tenido una conversación amena con la familia de Tom, sorprendiéndose de la química en general. El único que no parecía darle cachas era el mismísimo Thomas. No esperaba que hubiera un "sí" repentino de su parte, después de todo, él mismo había descubierto que sus sentimientos no eran broma. Es decir, ¿qué pasa cuando toda tu vida has estado convencido de algo y al final llega una persona, la correcta, para cambiar tu paradigma? Chris no había caído en cuenta de esto último. Tom había sido el parteaguas para toda su vida desde la muerte de su esposa. Quizá por eso se había permitido confiar de nuevo, sin fijarse en que fuera hombre… Simplemente sentía que era lo indicado. Sin preguntas.

—¿Ya discutieron cómo será la campaña de promoción para el festival que está organizando Tom? —preguntó Sarah, sacando a Chris de su ensimismamiento.

—Ah…

Mierda, lo había olvidado, el "trato" ficticio que tenía con Tom. Miró hacia su derecha, tratando de pedir ayuda al de cabello castaño, pero no vio interés de su parte.

—Creo que empezaremos a contactar publicistas esta semana, pero necesito que Tom me muestre una parte de su trabajo

—De eso no habrá problema —intervino la abuela. —Tom siempre fue el primero en su clase en la universidad. Tiene un curriculum impecable, y no lo digo sólo por ser su madre. Seguro las promotoras no le pondrán "pero" a su trabajo

—Es un poco precipitado, mamá. Seguro que Chris tiene muchas cosas que hacer —dijo Tom, apenado.

Chris giró. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero su sexto sentido le indicaba que debía conseguir la aprobación de la familia del inglés para poder acercarse. Su plan no estaba definido en absoluto, tan solo le bastaba estar para apoyarlo… ¿Por qué? Tom no le había respondido en forma sobre su pregunta, la cual no iba a retirar de la mesa. Al decirlo, se había jugado su mejor carta que poseía: honestidad. Como hombre de negocios era experto en cerrar contratos que fueran benéficos para su compañía, analizando sin excepción la mejor oferta y venta que pudiera hallar, tomaba riesgos financieros de vez en cuando solo por instinto, sin equivocarse jamás. Esperaba que su jugada y estrategia dieran resultado con Tom. Debía tomar el riesgo.

—Hice una promesa —respondió, esta vez miraba directamente al inglés sin preocuparse de verse obvio. —Y soy un hombre de palabra

Sus ojos azules se clavaron directo a los aqua de Tom, tratando de decirle: "Es un trato contigo. Acabo de pactarlo".

—Será todo un éxito —recalcó Sarah

—Ya lo creo que sí —respondió el australiano, mirando el reloj en su muñeca izquierda. —Oh, vaya es tarde. Debo retirarme

—¿Tan pronto? —Emma hizo un puchero. —Pero apenas estábamos entrando en buena plática. Quédate a cenar

—Muchas gracias, pero debo atender unos asuntos, pero regresaré por Nat el domingo, ya me despedí de ella. Quizá nos estemos viendo más seguido, sobretodo para la preparación de la feria

Tom no sabía que mosca le había picado. De pronto verlo portarse tan ecuánime y sereno frente a su familia, ¡que atrevimiento después de haberlo besado! Y ni siquiera le había preguntado si estaba de acuerdo con toda esa loca idea de promocionar el evento universitario. Sentía indignación, y en cierto grado, enfado. Quizá era su orgullo el que hablaba primero, pero maldecía por dentro a Chris por ser tan… Australiano.

Se levantó al mismo tiempo que él para acompañarlo a la puerta como buen anfitrión. Su familia seguía en la sala tomando los últimos biscochos con pasas en la bajilla de porcelana. Nadie iba a quitar su atención de los postres.

Una vez al pie de la puerta, Tom la cerró para poder tener una conversación aclaratoria con el rubio, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera el momento apropiado.

—Vendrás el domingo entonces

—Nat tiene mi número de teléfono por si necesitas marcarme antes

—Chris, intercambiaste teléfono conmigo en la fiesta de Ben, ¿no recuerdas? —preguntó en un tono parecido al reclamo de una novia que está enojada porque su pareja no recuerda que es su aniversario. —Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer

—De acuerdo. No te enfades

—No estoy enfadado —dijo cruzando los brazos

Chris alzó una ceja, escuchó el canto de los grillos a la luz de la luna, y en medio de todo eso, volvió a detallar los rasgos de Tom. No tenía otra manera de describirlo: perfección. Sonrió de lado, sintiendo un hueco por tener que marcharse, peinó su cabellera con la mano y sacó su celular, tecleando unas cosas. A los tres segundos, sonó el móvil del inglés.

—Revísalo, Tom

El castaño frunció el ceño, pero obedeció. En la pantalla decía: " _No se me olvidó que tienes mi número, pero no quiero sonar muy obvio"_. Ante eso, Tom rodó los ojos, pero no porque estuviera fastidiado, sino porque le era imposible enojarse con Chris por más que quisiera. Traía una jodida mental por el beso y la confesión de unos minutos antes, y seguía sin entender cómo carajo el otro estaba sonriendo. Era un bobo.

Un bobo muy atractivo.

—Te servirá si quieres que te apoye con la feria

Tom abrió la boca. —¿De qué hablas? No iba en serio

—Yo hice una promesa, y tu familia espera que la cumpla. Pienso hacerlo, Tom

—Es totalmente absurdo. No te sientas obligado, además yo no te he pedido ayuda

—Aun así me nace —respondió, tomando un paso al frente. — ¿Lo dudas después de lo que te dije allá dentro?

—Chris, por favor no sigas diciendo eso —tenía una voz exasperada. —Sea lo que creas sentir por mí, es un error, ¿oíste? No quieras cambiarlo o mostrarte condescendiente con mi trabajo. ¿No lo ves? Estás hablando de una relación entre dos hombres que tienen sus propios hijos. Eso no es normal, Chris

—Pero no me has rechazado —confirmó, tomándolo del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos. —Somos padres, ¿y qué?, somos hombres ¿y qué?, no quiere decir que no existe una primera vez. No quiero entenderlo, ni me interesa, pero solo debo estar cerca para estar tranquilo. Si no buscas una relación ahora, lo comprendo; pero no me pides que desaparezca de tu vida. Eso no está en mis términos

—Pues no, no quiero —respondió, apartando la mano del rubio. —Haz lo que quieras: si vas a apoyarme con la feria lingüística, bien, pero no vuelvas a invadir mi espacio personal

—No es problema—respondió, alzando los hombros

—Significa que no quiero que me tomes de la mano, me abraces, o me beses

—Claro, respetaré tus términos hasta que decidas cambiarlos. —Sí, estaba empleando la estrategia de negociación como modo de darle espacio para pensar a Tom. Claro que su primer impulso habría sido negarse y besarlo otra vez, pero debía ser paciente. Conocía suficientemente bien su modus operandi para convencer a quien fuera de hacer lo que quería, que estaba casi 99.9% del éxito. Con Tom era un mayor desafío porque no era dinero de por medio lo que debía negociarse, sino sentimientos.

—Bien, ya estamos de acuerdo en algo —retomó Tom, más tranquilo. Si, era lo mejor dejarlo así.

¿Por qué sentía que no era correcto, entonces?

—Hablaré con mis publicistas de confianza, pero necesito reunirme contigo para discutir el itinerario del evento. Hay muchas cosas para planear: la fecha, el lugar, el rodaje y las fotos para los anuncios

Chris iba a dejar este evento impecable, y lo conseguiría de la mejor forma que conocía: darle el trato preferencial VIP dentro de sus proyectos. A partir de esa noche, su único objetivo sería lograr que la feria se difundiera incluso de manera internacional, a pesar de ser un evento local.

Ladeó la cabeza, solo para observar mejor al inglés. Se grabó su imagen, metió las manos a los bolsillos y dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

—Chris

—Dime, Tom

Por un segundo su corazón pensaba traicionarlo y ceder un poco; por un segundo, Tom deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Chris lo tomara entre los brazos para robarle el suspiro una vez más; por un segundo su cabeza fantaseó con apagar esa voz de la consciencia que te impide dejarte llevar; por un segundo sintió que estaba enamorado. Sin embargo, se cacheteó mentalmente para no perder el porte. Alzó la mirada solo para hallarse a un par de cerúleos que lo pusieron en desventaja desde la semana pasada, sin que sentirse acorralado fuera suficiente para describir lo que era capaz de provocarle. ¿Qué diablos le hizo Chris Hemsworth? Era verdad que la propuesta de caminar en una relación estaba servida en bandeja de plata, solo que… ¿Cómo confiar ciegamente? ¿ Cómo aventarse a un abismo sin saber cómo sobrevivir? De la boca para afuera, las palabras salían naturales, como si en verdad no estuviera interesado; pero de la boca hacia las entrañas moría por tomar su mano. " _Sería hipócrita de mi parte_ " pensó. Era absurdo. No existía una lógica que le diera el motivo concreto para actuar.

Todo esto surcaba por la mente de Tom, que, finalmente alcanzó a decir:

—Gracias por todo

—Es un placer para mí

Caminó hasta su camioneta, abrió la puerta y se quedó un momento observando al inglés desde la ventanilla. Sacó su teléfono y texteó: " _Te volveré a hacer sonreír. Lo prometo",_ acto seguido arrancó el auto y se alejó por la carretera.

Tom leyó el mensaje, sonrojándose. Maldito australiano

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

—¿Viste eso? —preguntó Ben.

Ambos niños estaban recargados sobre el sillón en el ventanal que daba vista hacia la carretera, justo donde Chris había dejado la camioneta. Habían estado un rato mirando como sus padres se habían despedido, y sí, notaron cuando el australiano tomó del mentón al otro.

—Claro que lo vi —respondió Nat, con su mentón sobre las manos.

—Creo que se van a besar de nuevo —comentó el pequeño, pegando la nariz en el cristal. —No puedo ver

Nat también había pegado su cara al ventanal, pero seguía siendo borroso y estaban lejos. Y si Ben no podía verlos a pesar de usar lentes, ella menos. Incluso así, era obvio lo que estaba sucediendo. Finalmente los miraron despedirse y la camioneta Hemsworth alejarse.

—¿Se besaron? —preguntó Nat, ya que era más baja de estatura.

—No —contestó su compañero, con cierta decepción en su voz.

Ambos niños se volvieron a sentar, mirándose con cejas fruncidas. Algo pasaba y sus padres no querían decirles.

—¿Por qué tu papá quiere besar a mi papá? —preguntó Ben, jugando con un avión de plástico.

—No sé, no me quiso decir cuando le pregunté —respondió la chiquilla levantándose para tomar un bloque de construcción. —Pero me dijo que no es malo que dos hombres se besen

—Papá no quiso hablar conmigo. Solo me dijo que me explicaría cuando fuera mayor

Nat ladeó el labio y pensó un momento. Tenía aun el bloque entre sus manos, pasándolo como una pelota entre una y otra. Miró de nuevo a Ben y caminó otra vez hacia la ventana.

—Yo creo que mi papá le gusta el tuyo

Ben se retiró sus lentes, sorprendido. — ¿Tú crees?

—Tiene que ser, ¿recuerdas que Natasha Romanoff y Bruce Banner se besaron? A Bruce le gusta Natasha, por eso. Aunque mi papá no ha salido con nadie que yo sepa. El único problema es que siempre nos mudamos, y sería muy tonto enamorarse si sabe que no va a estar aquí mucho tiempo

Ben miró el cartel que tenía de los Vengadores y le pareció lógico el razonamiento de Natalie. No comprendía muy bien la atracción que podía existir entre sus padres, pero no le molestaba. Pensó otro momento, se levantó del sillón y se puso frente a Nat. No estaba seguro de porqué, pero se llevaba muy bien con ella, ya había oído las anécdotas sobre las múltiples mudanzas de su amiga por el trabajo de su padre. Quizá solo había un modo de hacer que se quedara, no quería separarse de la niña, era la única que conocía que podía jugar con la figurilla de acción de la bruja escarlata. Además el señor Hemsworth era muy agradable y le había regalado el casco con alas de Thor y el martillo Mjölnir, así que no podía ser tan malo.

—Mi papá no ha dicho si le gusta el tuyo —recordó el pequeño pelirrojo. —Pero tengo una idea

Nat dejó de construir con los bloques y paró oreja. —¿Sobre qué?

—Si hacemos que ellos vivan bajo la misma casa, no tendrán excusas para mudarse de nuevo. Y si ellos se vuelven mejores amigos, no se separarán

—Pero ellos se besaron, no sé si eso los vuelve mejores amigos

—No importa. Si tu papá ve lo genial que es vivir con mi papá, no querrá irse de Inglaterra

Nat meditó un segundo. Mejores amigos o pareja… Difícil decisión. —Eso haría que fuéramos hermano y hermana, ¿no?

—No —respondió Ben con tono de "duh". —Para ser hermanos necesitaríamos tener una misma mamá… Y no la hay

Parece que ese argumento fue suficiente para la pequeña Nat, quien sonrió de lado, levantando su mano, mostrando el dedo meñique, a modo de "pinky promise", para sellar el pacto de dos mentes infantiles.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

¿Alguien más adora a Nat y Ben? Yo sí.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Son bienvenidos a dejar reviews… O no, jaja, con tal de que les esté gustando, me voy satisfecha. Trataré de no tardar tanto con la siguiente actualización.

Hasta el siguiente capi!


	5. Chapter 5

¿Siguen ahí? No puede ser, les daré a una galleta a cada uno de ustedes por continuar leyendo hasta acá. Pensé que se habían aburrido por darle demasiados feels a Chris y Tom jaja, no se preocupen. Aquí van a fangirlear como nunca han fangirleado en su vida… Okno. Disfruten el capitulo

 **Serenity P (muchas gracias por el review! )**

 **SuicideFreakWord** **(ay, gracias por el review. Amo a esos niños)**

 **Disclaimer:** Chris y Tom no son de mi propiedad. Se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?)

 **Advertencias** : slash / lemon/ gay couple. Single fathers AU. Rated: M. escenas smut/ explícitas

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **NIÑOS. LOS MEJORES CONSEJEROS**

 **V**

Llegó el domingo, momento para que Nat fuera de regreso a casa. Hubo una pequeña pelea por ver quien se quedaba con el último hot cake del desayuno con carita de oso; fuera de eso, los dos días habían sido muy divertidos para ambos niños. Tom los había llevado el sábado por un helado y al parque para alimentar patos del estanque apoyado de sus hermanas, quienes habían quedado encantadas con Nat. " _Es un niña muy hermosa, como su padre_ " le dijeron un par de ocasiones, a lo que Tom solo pudo contestar con un _ehehe_ muy adorable. Era cierto que la intrépida rubia poseía muchos rasgos de Chris y definitivamente no había comparación en cuanto a la inteligencia que mostraba para su corta edad, e incluso los argumentos tan maduros para seguir el hilo de la conversación con los adultos.

—¿Quieres más jugo de naranja, Nat? —preguntó Tom, acercando una jarra a la mesa.

La pequeña, aun en su pijama de Frozen, miró hacia Ben y sonrió, dejando ver el hueco de su incisivo superior izquierdo con el primer brote de su diente permanente.

—Sí, gracias —respondió. — ¿Mi papá viene por mí?

—¿Te quieres ir tan rápido? —bromeó Tom. —Me dijo que él vendrá por ti, supongo que al mediodía

Nat alzó los hombros. —Entonces llegará en la tarde —dijo. Conocía de sobra a su padre y su concepto de la temporalidad, así que llegaría más allá del lapso estimado. La puntualidad no era su mejor cualidad. Pero eso no le preocupaba del todo. Terminó de desayunar, yendo a lavarse los dientes, preparándose para tomar una ducha, solo que no le gustaba que nadie la bañara excepto su padre y Clara, así que se las había arreglado esos dos días para tomar su baño matutino. Claro, Tom le había pedido que dejara la puerta sin cerrar por si necesitaba su ayuda.

Una vez que Nat fue a asearse, Ben aprovechó para hablar con su padre. El plan que tenía con su amiga parecía enredado, más no imposible. Convinieron en que debían vivir bajo el mismo techo a como diera lugar, y para empezar a lograr tal cometido tendrían que estar pegados como chicle y hacer que sus padres empezaran a llamarse por teléfono para todo… O eso vieron en una película, ¿Se llamaba "Parent Trap"? No, esa es de gemelas, ¡aun así la idea era reunirlos!

—Papá, tengo una duda — comentó el pelirrojo de lentes.

—Dime qué sucede Benny —respondió Tom, dando un sorbo a su café con leche.

—¿El papá de Nat y tú son amigos?

—Así es, campeón. ¿Por qué?

Ben torció el labio, picoteando el melón verde en su plato. —¿Crees que el señor Hemsworth pueda ser amigo de tía Emma o tía Sarahde la misma forma que lo es contigo?

Porque en ese caso, sería muy confuso. ¿Acaso los adultos se dan besos en la boca como señal de amistad?

Tom toció el café que tomaba. La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. A veces Ben podía ser intrépido en su manera de curiosear con respecto a los asuntos adultos.

—Ah, no exactamente — respondió, dejando a un lado la taza. —Cuando dos adultos son amigos, los besos no es algo que esté incluido. Si Chris quisiera besar a alguna de tus tías, tendría que pedirle una cita primero para poder obtener ese permiso

—¿Eso quiere decir que Chris y tú tuvieron una cita y por eso é te besó en mi cumpleaños?

—preguntó con inocencia imprudencial.

—Ehehe, no Benny, no —trató de tomarlo con humor, aunque estaba muy nervioso de hablarlo con su hijo. —Digamos que ese beso fue accidental. Hay cierta clase de besos que no deben ocurrir; ese fue el caso.

Ben asintió con la cabeza y tomó su vaso de jugo. Nat tenía razón: no iba a ser sencillo empezar a reunirlos, pero tendría que ocurrírsele un plan mejor. A ver, analizando, ¿qué cosas le gustaban a su papá? ¿Y qué podía hacer el padre de Nat para ganarse un lugar en su casa?

¡Eureka!

—Papá, ¿haremos una fiesta por tu cumpleaños?

—No lo sé, Benny —respondió. No le sorprendía que Ben fuera disperso y no siguiera la conversación de forma lineal, pero no le molestó, porque no estaba de humor para hablar sobre Chris.

—Tía Emma dijo que podríamos hacer una, así invitaría a Nat

—Lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo? —sonrió de lado, despeinando el cabello del pelirrojo.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Acercándose las tres de la tarde, a Chris no le ocurrió mejor momento para llegar porque interrumpió la comida, eso pensó Tom. Al escuchar el timbre de la puerta y observar por la ventana, rodó los ojos y abrió. Ben y Nat seguían en el comedor devorando unas croquetas de pescado fritas con un poco de ensalada y puré de patatas, así que no le preocupó demasiado que no se levantaran a saludar al rubio.

Al mirarlo mejor, Tom se dio cuenta que se había afeitado la barba y el bigote, llevaba unos mechones frente; sus jeans casuales combinaban perfecto con su playera blanca en la cual colgaba una cadena que llegaba hasta los pectorales, y encima un chaleco de cuero muy elegante. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se veía condenadamente atractivo de esa forma. No. Detuvo su pensamiento. No podía permitirse pensar de esa forma, ya había filosofado todo el fin de semana sobre la conversación que tuvieron en la cocina, incluso debió borrar de su mente lo bello que fue besarse… Mierda.

—Chris

—Hola Tom

El inglés miró escalones arriba sus ojos azules. Es solo que, por más que lo intentara, no lograba zafarse de su color, de su profundidad, su calidez y sinceridad que le transmitían. ¿Por qué solo con verlo podía detenerse su mundo y seguir orbitando? Por un segundo se iba a arrepentir de haberle dicho que "no". Era algo tarde para segundos pensamientos, ¿cierto?

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Chris sereno

—Sí, adelante, aunque interrumpiste la hora de la comida de los niños —recalcó, haciéndose a un lado. —¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No, descuida, ¿cómo se comportó Nat?

—De maravilla, es muy adorable

Se hallaban en medio del corredor principal de la entrada. La cocina estaba a la izquierda, cerca de las escaleras, así que los niños pudieron escuchar perfectamente la voz de ambos adultos. La primera en saltar de su asiento fue Nat, dejando su tenedor con media croqueta incrustada en él para correr hacia la pared contigua y observar de lejos. Ben la siguió por supuesto, posicionando su cabeza encima de la de ella para espiar qué decían.

Al otro lado, Chris había extendido su mano, sonriendo.

—Debo agradecerte mucho por cuidarla, aunque haya sido un plan de último minuto

Tom dudó momentáneamente si estrechar o no su diestra, pero no desistió y lo hizo. El solo contacto le puso piel de gallina, sintiendo un ligero frio en su nuca por el acelere repentino de su corazón. ¿Por qué se sentía una y otra vez de la misma forma cada vez que veía a ese australiano? Dioses, juraría que el australiano se acercó un paso hacia él. No, era verídico, lo hizo. No se atrevería a darle un beso en medio de su hogar, no debería hacerlo… Aunque su mente gritaba que diera un paso atrás, su corazón imploraba que no se detuviera, porque con esos cerúleos hipnotizantes jamás se movería.

Finalmente solo recibió un apretón alargado y en seguida Chris retiró su mano.

Nat bufó enormemente; decidió salir de su escondite junto con Ben para caminar hacia los adultos. Bueno, está bien, extrañó a su papá y no opuso resistencia cuando el rubio la cargó como saludo, pero ¡repámpanos! A este paso nunca vivirían en la misma casa que los Hiddleston, y ella no estaba dispuesta a mudarse otra vez.

—¿Cómo estás, cielo? —preguntó Chris

—Bien, ¿ya viniste por mí? Todavía no he acabado mi croqueta de pescado

El australiano rio por lo bajo. —Lo lamento Nat, ve con Ben para terminar de comer. Yo mientras voy a levantar tus cosas para colocarlas en la maleta

—¿No nos podemos quedar otro rato?

—No, cielo. Recuerda que mañana hay que volver al colegio

Nat frunció el entrecejo, pero era cierto: su padre la llevaría para preparar su uniforme, así que regresó con Ben, dejando a Chris y Tom en medio del pasillo de nuevo. En seguida el inglés le indicó por donde estaba la habitación de los pequeños, subiendo primero.

Llegando a la alcoba, Chris notó que la maleta de Nat estaba perfectamente acomodada en la orilla de la cama, casi medida con regla milimétrica, y no había rastro de desorden alguno. Le pareció un poco extraño, ¿qué iba a levantar ahora?

—Asumo que tú le ayudaste a Nat con su ropa

—Sí, es correcto

—Entonces, no tiene objeto el que yo haya subido —concluyó Chris, mirando alrededor.

—De acuerdo, no. Pero ya que tenemos un poco de privacidad, necesito hablar contigo

—Qué bien que lo mencionas —se adelantó a decir Chris, sentándose en la cama con colchoneta de Ironman, alzando el dedo índice. —El cumpleaños de Nat será en dos meses, planeo hacerle una fiesta también. Me gustaría que me ayudaras con los preparativos, ¿podrías, Tom?

—¿Qué? —preguntó con tono de enojo y confusión. Torpe rubio, ¿no había captado la indirecta de hablar más a fondo lo que estaba pasando entre los dos? ¿O había sido su imaginación lo de hace un momento? —No, Chris, yo quería decir que…Digo, sí podría ayudarte, pero ¡ese no el punto!

—¿No? Pero contacté con los organizadores que me recomendaste el otro día, ¿hay que cambiarlos?

—No, no, no. Enfócate Hemsworth —lo señaló, pero se apretó el tabique nasal en señal de frustración. —De acuerdo, sé lo que intentas hacer: quieres distraer mi atención de lo verdaderamente importante. Ya entendí, evadir el tema no va a llevarnos a ningún lado, por eso quiero aprovechar para aclarar todo este embrollo

—¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudas con la fiesta de Nat?

Tom explotó, al menos internamente, ¿a qué venía eso, de repente? Levantó los brazos y quiso gritarle que era un idiota, pero debía guardar compostura mientras los niños estuvieran en el comedor; decidió salir de la habitación para despejar su mente de lo increíblemente estúpido que se sentía en ese momento, podía adivinar que sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un bonito rojo amapola, y eso lo enfureció más. Nunca permitiría que ese rubio cabeza de chorlito lo humillara de esa manera otra vez. Caminó hasta su propia habitación, cerrando de un portazo (aunque no fue lo suficientemente audible por la dimensión de la casa), mirándose al espejo. Efectivamente, estaba sonrojado.

—¿Tom?

Escuchó un par de toqueteos a su puerta y al girar la cabeza observó a Chris en el marco de ésta. Más vale que tuviera una buena excusa para haber irrumpido de esa forma en su alcoba, o le golpearía la nariz hasta fracturarla, no bromeaba.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Lo lamento —dijo el rubio, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. —si sé de lo que quieres hablar

—Oh, ¿ahora lo sabes? —Tom se giró al otro, suspirando. —¿Qué intentas hacer? Si, admito que no están muy claras mis ideas. Francamente dudo bastante sobre lo que me dijiste el viernes

—¿Por qué?

Tom alzó una ceja. —Por favor, ¿" _hacer lo que me dicten mis impulsos_?" ¿No pudiste hallar otra explicación menos cliché? Besarnos no es un juego, y deberías entenderlo, ya tienes edad suficiente para dejarte de niñeras porque te aviso que no soy de " _esos_ "

—¿De " _esos_ "? —Chris cruzó los brazos, pero no se inmutó. Estaba analizando qué intentaba decirle el inglés, pero no lograba seguirle sus argumentos.

Tom suspiró de nuevo, yendo a sentarse en la orilla del edredón. Ni él mismo comprendía cómo sacaba conclusiones tan absurdas. Aunque Chris no lo había dicho literalmente, daba por hecho que su interés reverberante de intentar besarlo era con fines sexuales. ¿Cómo diablos llegó a pensar eso? ¿Acaso él poseía deseos reprimidos con respecto al australiano? No, no, no, mil veces no. Si bien, no fue la intención ser grosero con Chris y darse el beneficio de la duda, su corazón lastimado durante varios meses previos, cegó la objetividad de las frases. Sin embargo, volviendo al asunto: el rubio en ningún momento se propasó o… Agh, carajo, qué complejo era todo.

Mientras Tom batallaba consigo mismo, Chris fue para sentarse a lado suyo. Notó su consternación, pero jamás podría desaprovechar una oportunidad para acercarse al castaño. Deslizó su mano encima de la de Tom, apretando levemente hasta aterrizar al otro en la realidad. Comprendió entonces.

—¿Pensabas que te querría solo para satisfacción personal?

—Bueno, nunca dijiste qué intenciones tenías

—Cierto —Chris calló un segundo. —¿Las quieres oír?

Hasta ese momento, Tom se dio cuenta que tenía su mano izquierda enganchada con la diestra de Chris, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Entreabrió los labios al encontrarse con el rostro del otro, estaban a centímetros pero podía distinguir con exactitud de águila las expresiones del australiano. Su pecho ardía, como un huracán repleto de fuego, del más letal posible. Poseer su propia historia de confusión con Chris era extraño, si, una historia de confusión. No había otro adjetivo… Quizá le daba miedo admitir llamarlo por su nombre.

—No, no estoy… ¿seguro?

—¿Qué te asusta, Tom?

—¿Quién dice que me asusta?

—Entonces, no te importa si pongo mi mano aquí —dijo el australiano, abandonando el dorso del inglés y colocando su palma entre el ángulo de la mandíbula y el cuello, con sus narinas expandidas. Él también necesitaba respirar profundo.

Tom no pudo responder, y aunque hubiera querido resistido, habría sido inútil. Sus pupilas se dilataron y simplemente dejó que el tiempo se detuviera una tercera vez. Sus labios chocaron con los de Chris, empapados de su sabor a arena y sal, como el mar de Australia. Se preguntó si alguna vez podría verlo nadar; le había comentado que el surf era su hobbie preferido, supuso que no habría problema. Se halló patéticamente sonriendo en medio del beso con esa película mental a futuro, imaginando que Chris era la segunda oportunidad en su vida de…

—Me gustas, Tom

Enamorarse.

Chris se había separado para decirle aquello.

—Espera —dijo Tom, frenándolo con las manos sobre el pecho. —¿Yo te gusto como… pareja?

—Creo que es muy evidente

—No para mí. No creo que sea prudente que nosotros… —se interrumpió por el dedo índice que Chris colocó en sus labios

—Piénsalo

Antes de que pudiera opinar, Chris lo tomó de la cintura para besarlo una vez más. La cabeza de Tom quedó obnubilada, como un ventarrón que arrasa cualquier condado con cimientos flojos. La diferencia era que Tom creyó estar en lo correcto con aislarse. Está bien, no le desagradaba el contacto con Chris, pero no entendía cómo sentirse respecto a su proceder. Y, oh dioses sagrados, lo había recostado en la cama. A este punto el beso se había vuelto más desenfrenado, con el cuerpo de Chris encima quitándole el aliento, insistente, fuerte, rudo, dominante. Todo un circo de sensaciones le recorría los nervios de su espalda, conectando cada caricia que el australiano empezaba a proferirle entre la cintura y abdomen. Escuchó la hebilla de su cinturón sonando, intentó levantarse, pero las manos de Chris se lo impidieron, solo para enterarse por medio del tacto que la mano izquierda del rubio buscaba tocar la piel cerca de su ombligo.

Tom suspiró en medio del beso, y solo al jadear, Chris separó su boca de la suya, dejando un hilillo de saliva conectándolos.

—Te odio, Hemsworth

Había sonado más a reclamo por cortar el orbe de calor que lo abrasaba. Sonaba como suplica porque sabía que Chris se iría en cualquier momento. Sonaba a un pedazo de alma envuelto en papel aluminio. Sonaba a haberse hundido hace años buscando el romance perfecto, pero fracasado en la búsqueda.

Sonaba a su segunda oportunidad.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Ok, ya sé que probablemente van a llorar como Magdalenas el siguiente capítulo, pero no todo es angst, así que les prometo actualizar más temprano. So, nos vemos en el siguiente capi**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, bienvenidos una vez más. Lo sé, no los quería dejar a medias con el capitulo pasado, pero no podía escribir lo demás, y verán por qué en esta parte. Disfruten mucho la lectura y gracias por el apoyo con los favs y follows :')

 **Guest** (jajaj entiendo, lo lamento, espero que se compense con éste capi)

 **aiwo175** (gracias por el review del cuarto capi jeje me veo como Nat, de hecho)

 **Disclaimer:** Chris y Tom no son de mi propiedad. Se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?)

 **Advertencias** : slash / lemon/ gay couple. Single fathers AU. Rated: M. escenas smut/ explícitas

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **NIÑOS. LOS MEJORES CONSEJEROS**

 **VI**

Dos semanas después, Chris estaba en casa de Tom haciendo la planificación sobre el evento universitario de lingüística. Ben y Nat se entretenían jugando en el jardín, aunque de vez en cuando se asomaban por la ventana. No pensaban perder de vista el comportamiento de sus padres porque parecía que se llevaban mejor que antes, al menos no se evitaban o se sonrojaban demasiado al estar cara a cara. Sin embargo no bastaba para vivir bajo el techo aún.

Chris abrió un archivo en su laptop: era el diseño inicio para las invitaciones con el escudo de la universidad y un párrafo narrando de forma elegante los eventos programados. No había mentido cuando le dijo a Tom que cumpliría su promesa de ayudarlo. Habían pasado esos últimos días trabajando hasta tarde para organizar el itinerario, sin mencionar las horas extras de trabajo de cada uno en actividades curriculares independientes. Lo más increíble es que les daba tiempo de convivir con sus hijos.

—Fue una excelente idea de Clara venir aquí para que Nat pudiera jugar con Ben —mencionó el australiano.

—Y que lo digas —respondió Tom, que estaba sentado a lado.

—Odio no poder convivir con ella, pero el tiempo se me redujo drásticamente estos días

—Pero Ben y Nat se hacen compañía mutuamente y así nosotros nos podemos enfocar en nuestros propios proyectos, aunque sean temporales

Estaban enfocados en acabar una parte de toda la reunión. Ya habían convencido a los patrocinadores, conseguido entrevistas con algunos expertos en Shakespeare, puestos de libros en venta, actividades de oratoria con estudiantes, una puesta en escena de varias obras de teatro y el lugar donde todo tomaría lugar. Solo faltaba confirmar el banquete y enviar las invitaciones en cuanto tuvieran el primer visto bueno del comité de la universidad. Chris estaba entusiasmado con ver este proyecto realizarse, más que el de Buchanans. No podía negar que ser coanfitrión con Tom le daba alegría. No había salido tan mal su "acuerdo" de dos semanas atrás.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 _Flashback_

—Te odio, Hemsworth

Había sonado más a reclamo por cortar el orbe de calor que lo abrasaba. Sonaba como suplica porque sabía que Chris se iría en cualquier momento. Sonaba a un pedazo de alma envuelto en papel aluminio. Sonaba a haberse hundido hace años buscando el romance perfecto, pero fracasado en la búsqueda.

Sonaba a su segunda oportunidad.

Sintió cómo Chris bajaba su mano más allá del abdomen, casi tocando la mata de vello que se asomaba por fuera de su bóxer. Su pene palpitó.

—¡No! espera, espera —dijo Tom de golpe, teniendo el corazón en la garganta. Empujó al australiano tan fuerte que impactó el trasero contra la duela de su habitación. Dioses, estuvo a punto de dejar que Chris lo tomara como un objeto, ¿qué estaba pensando hacerle después?

Por su lado, el australiano todavía estaba quejándose por el golpe; no fue significativo, pero Tom lo había derribado. Se levantó para preguntar por su comportamiento, pero halló un cuadro sumamente inesperado: Tom se había cubierto el rostro con ambas manos y boqueaba, queriendo reprimir un llanto (o eso le pareció). Nunca habría imaginado de su proceder ofendiera de esa manera a Tom, debió ser lo que intentó hacer, pero… Mierda. Claro, no previó que el inglés no era adepto a esa clase de acercamientos; ni él mismo se explicaba la facilidad con la que surgía su deseo de portarse así. ¡Por supuesto que no estaba acostumbrado a que otro hombre le tocara su pene, aunque fuera superficialmente! Era estúpido creer que no hubiera un rechazo inicial.

Chris suspiró profundo, notando el rostro melancólico de su compañero, y a pesar de que Tom lo vio con desconfianza, él le devolvió una sonrisa sincera. Tomó la mano que dejaba ver parcialmente sus hermosos ojos aqua, reteniendo su intento de zafarse hasta lograr besar el dorso de esa mano.

—Lo lamento, no quería hacerte sentir mal —se disculpó.

—Eres un idiota, y encima de todo me avergüenzas en mi propia casa —dijo el inglés, tragándose las lágrimas.

—Lo lamento

—No lo digas tan a la ligera. No te creo

—Pues lo diré las veces que sean necesarias para que me creas

Esta vez, Tom miró directamente al australiano. —¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? —respondió Chris, desde su posición superficial. Pasó su índice por la mejilla del otro hasta dar vuelta y aterrizarlo en sus labios. —Necesitas espacio, lo sé, y lamento haber querido acelerado las cosas para nosotros

Tom abrió sus ojos de par en par, dando un salto sobre el colchón para separarse. "¿Nosotros?" ¿Qué carajo significaba eso?

—Deja de hablar así

El rubio se levantó también, pero decidió mantener su distancia. —Creí haberte dicho que no pensaba rendirme tan rápido

—No lo dijiste

—Ah, ¿no? —preguntó Chris con una risa grande. —Debí soñarlo, pero es totalmente cierto: Tom, pienso demostrarte que merezco el derecho a tener, al menos, una cita contigo

 _Fin del flashback_

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Bueno, para Chris había sonado como un acuerdo, porque Tom no se opuso a la idea, su única sentencia fue: " _primero gánate el derecho de preguntármelo como se debe_ "; para él eso no era un " _no_ ", quizá le tomaría más de lo planeado, pero realmente eso no importaba si se trataba de Tom. Es decir, ¿quién no caería hipnotizado ante ese par de aquas que lo miraban de reojo? Además él no mintió con respecto al proyecto de lingüística, por lo que fue una buena excusa para acercarse y convivir. Había aprendido pequeños rituales del inglés que, inicialmente no comprendía, pero eventualmente había aprendido a tomarles gusto. Un ejemplo, algo que le fascinaba en secreto, era la taza de porcelana con grabados de flores llena de té de limón con dos cucharadas de azúcar y leche descremada a lado de dos galletas que siempre colocaba en la mesa antes de empezar a trabajar con él; o levantarse cada media hora para apilar en orden cualquier hoja donde hubieran impreso y/o escrito; o limpiar sus lentes siempre empezando con el reflector derecho; o esa risa suya " _ehehe_ " cada vez que se caía por accidente la pluma. Particularmente la risa era lo que disfrutaba.

Esa velada era un viernes y sus hijos estaban jugando como siempre. Chris cerró su laptop y estiró sus brazos. Por suerte no había llegado a casa de Tom con ropa de oficina o habría terminado más cansado. Su jersey de mezclilla y su camiseta blanca lo hacían ver bien de todas formas.

—Bueno, ya fue el último mail para el comité de la universidad. Mañana necesitamos ir al ensayo de la obra de teatro, ¿ya decidieron el director y tú cuál montar?

—Lo más clásico y conocido de Shakespeare: Romeo y Julieta —respondió Tom, tomando un libro del estante con el título de la obra citada anteriormente. —Lo curioso es que, si lo consideras de un modo diferente, podría ser el más trágico

—¿Por lo del amor imposible?

—Sí, ¿no es triste? —dijo Tom, sentándose a lado del rubio. —Es frustrante leer cómo un mal cálculo hace que pierdas al amor de tu vida

Chris asintió con la cabeza y sonrió de lado. Comprendía esa parte nostálgica del inglés, quizá su carácter era un trozo de ese sentimiento personificado. Mirándolo mejor: no conocía exactamente su pasado, y dudaba que tuviera algo malo, solo que guardaba un dolor grande, lo podía percibir en sus ojos. Él tuvo la facilidad durante toda su vida hasta la muerte de su esposa, aun así, no podía quejarse; su trabajo era maravilloso, su hija una estrella, Clara lo apoyaba incondicionalmente al igual que su familia, no podría estar más feliz, excepto por su deseo que hacer feliz a la persona frente a él que ahora le devolvía un suspiro en medio de un relámpago pegando contra la ventana.

¿Lluvia eléctrica?

Chris caminó hacia la ventana, corrió la cortina con sus dedos y en efecto, era una tormenta eléctrica que parecía haber salido de la nada. Qué curioso, no estaban en época del año para ese tipo de clima.

—Vaya, es muy fuerte —señaló Tom. —Creo que la calle está empezando a inundarse

—¿Qué? Oh, mierda

—No puedes manejar con tanta agua —porque sí, había un reverendo arroyo jardín abajo. Por más que Chris intentara arrancar su camioneta, no conseguiría moverse por la columna de agua. —Supongo que Nat y tú deberán esperar a que amaine algo

—¿No es molestia?

El australiano entendió que no por la forma en que lo miró Tom. Le comentó que iría a avisarle a Nat que su visita se alargaba y justo al subir las escaleras, notó que el inglés ladeaba su rostro, como esperando que no tardara en volver, como si observara cada uno de sus movimientos, lo que se volvió aún más emocionante para Chris cuando, al bajar las escaleras a su regreso, encontró una bandeja gigante de galletas y postres en la mesilla de la sala junto a un par de tazas. " _Que sea de café, por el Valhalla"_ pensó. El té no era algo que le gustara demasiado… Aunque si Tom lo ofrecía, no diría que no. Se acercó al marco de cerámica que dividía la sala del pasillo principal, sus ojos danzaron en las formas graciosas y garigoleadas de la alfombra hasta caer en la figura del inglés sentado con las piernas cruzadas y un albornoz color ocre sobre el sofá.

—Pensé que nos vendría bien tomar un descanso después de todo el trabajo de hoy —justificó.

Para el tiempo que Chris había tardado en revisar a Ben y Nat, le sorprendió la rapidez con que Tom había acomodado todo. Tomó la palabra, sentándose en el sofá frente al otro con una galleta de jengibre y una taza de, gracias a Odin, café. Giró hacia la ventana de la sala, escuchando el estrepitoso ruido de las gotas de lluvia impactando contra el cristal y miró hacia Tom de nuevo.

—Deberías dormir, te ves más cansado que yo. Esperaré a que la lluvia pare y me iré con Nat. No haremos ruido

—Tonterías, sería descortés de mi parte dejar a los invitados a un pie de la puerta sin acompañarlos

—¿Siempre eres tan educado, Tom?

—Ehehe, ¿tiene algo de malo?

—No, no dije eso —respondió Chris, dejando su taza a un lado. —Nunca te he visto ser grosero, y es algo bueno. Solo que en estas dos semanas cada vez que pedía tu opinión, evadías la pregunta siendo condescendiente. Básicamente me dejaste elegir el color de las invitaciones, la redacción, el tamaño de fuente, la lista de invitados… Todo.

—Tú eres experto en publicidad, solo confío en tu criterio de mercadeo

—Pero el evento no es para mí —el rubio se puso de pie con la intención de sentarse a lado del ojiaqua, aunque terminó al otro extremo de su sofá. —Además lo estoy haciendo sin fines de lucro

—¿A qué te refieres? —Tom no pudo evitar dejar su tentempié en la mesa. —Pensaba que las cotizaciones me las proporcionarías una semana antes del evento

—¿Eso crees? —respondió, alzando los hombros. —Jamás hablamos de costo monetario por los servicios de mi agencia en esto porque esos gastos corren a mi cuenta

—Chris… No puedes hacer eso

—Oh, claro que puedo. Solo observa

En seguida, el australiano sacó su celular del pantalón, tecleó rápidamente repetidas veces y finalmente hizo una llamada corta:

" _Anderson, habla Hemsworth, hey ¿recuerdas la clave que te anoté el otro día?... Exacto… No es una cuenta congelada, es mi tercer fondo… No, la abrí hace tres semanas por razones personales… Acabo de hacer una transferencia a la agencia por cien mil libras esterlinas para el proyecto de la Universidad… Sí, estoy seguro… Puedes revisar el estado de cuenta, te mandaré un recibo por correo. Buenas noches_ "

Seguido de esto, Chris colgó el teléfono, guardándolo en el bolsillo con vehemencia. Tom lo observó al inicio confundido. Conforme había escuchado la pequeña conversación, cayó en cuenta de que probablemente Chris estuviera arriesgando parte de su patrimonio únicamente para saldar la deuda que la agencia le habría cobrado a él y al fondo monetario universitario. Su corazón se aceleró en milésimas, ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué tenía que sacrificar algo así? No fue necesario que lo apoyara más de lo que ya había hecho, pero ¿por qué se empeñaba tanto en querer hacerse cargo de todo lo que tuviera que ver con él? Quizá no mentía después de todo… Quizá esos sacrificios eran únicamente por sus sentimientos. Él debía saberlo mejor que nadie: cuando estás enamorado puedes cometer toda clase de locuras sin importar las consecuencias, la literatura poseía miles de ejemplos dedicados a esa situación.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque confías en mi criterio de mercadeo —repitió despreocupadamente el rubio. —Si confías realmente en mí, entenderás mis razones.

—Pero yo soy el cliente. Se supone que el pago provendría de mí

—Lo sé Tom, pero mi compañía es codiciosa y sé que si negociábamos los términos habría un foro junto a mis colegas y créeme, son expertos en sacar libras extra. Cierta corrupción deambula cuando hacemos las cotizaciones. No me da orgullo decir que tengo que ser parte para salvar mi propio pellejo, por eso soy consciente de los verdaderos gastos que requiere este evento, y fue lo que acabo de transferir

—Chris…

Iba a decir " _gracias_ ", pero el australiano le hizo una seña para que no lo dijera. Dioses, entendió que Chris no era un patán. Aunque nada se lo aseguraba al cien por cien, su manera de verlo en medio de esa tormenta no le gritaba mentiras. Cada día que llegaba después de trabajar para dedicarle un espacio en la agenda de un magnate internacional era simplemente asombroso y Tom no se había percatado de esto antes. Su capacidad de llamar su atención resultó y su primer impulso fue acercarse al australiano con cierta indecisión todavía, dobló los nudillos, pero posó sus palmas en el pecho del otro a la primera oportunidad. Se sentía nervioso, y por la mirada sobresaltada de Chris, debía explicarse.

—Quiero agradecerte y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es… —su voz se trabó quedo. —aceptar una cita contigo… ¡Pero que quede claro que no lo hago por la cuestión económica!

De lo contrario sería igual que una zorra a la quien pagan por sexo. Tom obviamente no deseaba asumir esa posición, ni mucho menos.

—Quiero algo más

Chris habló con seguridad sin quitar las manos de Tom de su pecho, tomando su mentón para que pudieran verse cara a cara. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente aproximados, el australiano apretó los labios y habló suavemente. —No huyas cuando quiera besarte

El sonrojo de Tom fue épico y Chris consideró que era un instante perfecto para sellar esa petición, abriendo sus labios para recobrar el territorio perdido las últimas dos semanas. No le había dado tiempo de responder al inglés porque ya no era momento de segundos pensamientos, no cuando se trataba del hombre entre sus brazos, cuando por fin podía estrecharlo tan fuerte para jamás dejarlo ir… Aunque tuviera que sacrificar su vida en ello de ser necesario. Sus manos viajaron por la espalda protegida por el albornoz del castaño, acercándose para tomar su boca habida de sus besos. Había resistido dos semanas sin intentar algo indecoroso, pero carajo, ya no aguataba ni un segundo más en medio de ese sabor dulce, se había vuelto adicto a Tom sin preverlo.

Suspiró en medio del beso y se apoyó para recostar en el sillón a su compañero para continuar besándolo, mientras que Tom luchaba para no desmayarse, jadeando en medio de los pocos respiros que Chris le permitía entre besos. Su boca se abrió para que su lengua se enrollara con la ajena, probando el sabor a agua y sal, como el mar de Australia. Su pecho inflamado subía y bajaba irregularmente al ritmo de ese beso tan profundo. Sintió la mano derecha de Chris bajando por su cintura hasta tocar el lado lateral de su muslo, quiso alejarse, pero la voz grave del otro lo detuvo.

—Lo siento, mis manos necesitan apoyarse

—Ah… —jadeó. — está bien, pero promete que sean solo besos

—Sí, solo serán besos

La manecilla larga del reloj se movió cuatro rayas, o sea que ese beso había durado veinte minutos cerrados. El primero en tomar una bocanada de aire fue Tom, ahora su albornoz estaba arrugado y abierto junto con varios botones de su camisa. El jersey de Chris terminó en el suelo y su playera estuvo por desproteger su abdomen, pero había decidido tomar un descanso. No se había movido de su posición, a pesar de sentir entumecidas las rodillas por tenerlas dobladas sobre Tom tanto tiempo.

—Entonces un cita y poder besarte. Es un buen trato

—Cállate, Hemsworth —dijo Tom en tono de indignación fingida. —Es… Pero no te confundas

—Esos términos hemos negociado y los respetaré hasta que los cambiemos de nuevo. Dime, ¿quieres tener la cita antes o después del evento?

—No lo sé, tendré que acomodar mis horarios

Chris asintió, sonrió de lado y agradeció infinitamente que la tormenta eléctrica no se hubiera detenido todavía.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Perdonen el retraso con el capitulo, de verdad. Me costó un poco concretar la trama en éste, pero a partir del siguiente ya tendrá mas estructura con la pareja estrella, prometido.

Gracias infinitas por seguirme hasta acá, nos vemos en el siguiente!


	7. Chapter 7

Vaaaaale, esto tomó un curso medio meloso, pero solo les diré: prepárense para un poco de angst

 **L . Middford** (gracias por el review, me alegra que te estén haciendo feliz las locuras de mi cabeza)

 **Disclaimer:** Chris y Tom no son de mi propiedad. Se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?)

 **Advertencias** : slash / lemon/ gay couple. Single fathers AU. Rated: M. escenas smut/ explícitas

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **NIÑOS. LOS MEJORES CONSEJEROS**

 **VII**

A pesar de acomodar una fecha para tener su primera cita, Chris se hallaba inevitablemente nervioso. Recordaba que durante la tormenta eléctrica hubo un breve momento en que Tom le había dado permiso para seguir besándolo sin restricciones, pero no había tenido tiempo de indagar si era por voluntad propia, o por compromiso porque Nat y Ben habían comenzado a gritar pidiendo la presencia de sus padres. Aun así había sido una noche muy bella porque había obtenido otro beso del inglés; habían subido para tranquilizar a los pequeños, y a manera de distracción concretaron en mirar una película los cuatro juntos: "Los Vengadores". Parecían un verdadero cuadro familiar, encantador.

El rubio salió de su tren de pensamientos. Estaba a mitad de anudar su corbata negra. Pensaba ir por Tom hasta su casa, pero el inglés optó por verse directamente en el lugar de la cita, que era un restaurante del centro de Londres.

—Así no se anuda la corbata

Escuchó perfectamente la voz de su niñera a sus espaldas. La miró a través del espejo y suspiró con pesadez. —Estoy nervioso

—¿Nervioso? Lo dice el mismo que se le robó un beso a Thomas en medio de una romántica noche —respondió la mujer, cruzando los brazos. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás teniendo segundos pensamientos?

—No, no es eso —dijo Chris, dándose por vencido con la condenada corbata. ¡Carajo, si siempre se vestía sin problemas!

Clara enarcó una ceja. Su semblante inquisidor y maternal congeló a Chris, pero finalmente la mujer se acercó al guardarropa del australiano, sacando una chaqueta azul rey, una playera gris de algodón y un par de jeans de mezclilla holgados.

—Ahí tienes —señaló el montón de ropa. Chris miró con confusión a la mujer e hizo una seña de duda, a lo que Clara giró sus ojos. —En lugar de intentar anudar una corbata, en lo que estamos viendo te has vuelto torpe, colócate esto. Es casual, no demasiado elegante, te da porte y presencia, y además es el conjunto más limpio

—¿Limpio? Pensé que llevabas todo a la lavandería cada miércoles

—Agradece que los detergentes incluyen un aromatizante ahora

—¿Qué?

—No cambies de tema. Cámbiate si no quieres llegar tarde a la cita

Chris no quiso preguntar más y decidió hacer caso a los consejos de la mujer. Al final el conjunto tenía un combinación perfecta, incluso debía admitir que le favorecía su perfil nórdico. Se había dejado crecer un poco la barba, se colocó su mejor loción y bajó por las escaleras. Natalie estaba en la mesilla de noche, cenando y al mirar hacia su padre se emocionó, yendo a abrazarlo. La chiquilla tenía ilusión porque sabía a la perfección sobre la cita de su padre, y aunque a Chris le pareció una coincidencia feliz que su hija no se opusiera a salir ese viernes, dado que habían adoptado las noches del viernes como noches de película, seguía con nervios. Sin embargo, quería ser optimista, pus solía ser un sujeto muy testarudo y bobamente positivo, que le había valido su suerte hasta ahora. Se despidió de Natalie, sin olvidarse de dar las últimas instrucciones a Clara, pero la nana solo golpeteó el piso con su tacón bajo.

—Si quieres intercambiamos papeles y yo voy a la cita

—No, no, no —respondió con una risa nerviosa, dirigiéndose a la camioneta.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Tom se hallaba a unas cuantas calles del restaurante. No era fanático de manejar, así que había optado por montarse en un taxi para ir al punto de encuentro. Llevaba una camisa cuadriculada casi milimétrica color beige con una gabardina café oscuro y un pantalón de vestir con zapatos negros. Elegante como solo un londinense puede verse.

Mientras caminaba, pensó un segundo en lo que estaba por pasar. No quería decir que la cena diera paso a otra cosa, no, aunque si necesitaba llegar hasta la madrugada no había problema, porque había dejado a Ben a cargo de sus hermanas, lo cual era habitual. No les explicó mucho la temática de la cita, porque no estaba seguro aun en qué podría terminar todo con Chris, se limitó a decirles: "saldré con Chris. Es una cena entre colegas para celebrar que dieran luz verde para realizar el evento". Era curioso que sus hermanas tuvieran en tanta buena estima al australiano, pero seguía sin atreverse a contarles de sus encuentros cercanos.

Miró el reloj. No, no era tarde, le sobraban cinco minutos para llegar a la hora acordada. El restaurante donde se verían era cuatro estrellas, de comida italiana, por preferencia de Tom. A pesar de que el rubio insistió en llevarlo a uno cinco estrellas, casi platino, tuvo que declinar esa oferta. Le gustaban los gustos simples. Tenía cierto recelo también… ¿Qué pasaba si Chris no se aparecía? ¿Y si lo dejaba plantado? ¿Y si la cita era una excusa solamente? Tuvo que disipar sus dudas cuando al final de la acera miró al susodicho de pie, quien al notar su presencia sonrió de lado alzando su mano y caminando hacia él.

Tal vez su nerviosismo se justificó perfectamente, porque su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. El modo en que Chris se aproximaba lo helaba en el buen sentido. Cuál fue su sorpresa que el rubio llegó posando su mano sobre su espalda, dándole un beso pequeño en los labios.

—Hola Tom —saludó.

El inglés se ruborizó de inmediato, girado la cabeza. —Ho-hola… —devolvió el saludo. Aun no se acostumbraba a que le robaran besos, mucho menos en público, ya que había aceptado que el rubio lo besara cuando quisiera, contaba como… ¿relación de pareja? Se tuvo que acostumbrar a esos modos, sobretodo durante las tardes de trabajo. Eso no quitaba el hecho que ese había sido su primer beso en público, casi sincronizado con las luces amarillas de los faroles que tintineaban sobre ellos.

—¿Dónde dejaste tu auto? —preguntó Chris.

—Oh, vine en taxi

—¿En serio? —preguntó como reflejo. —Bueno, al regresar te llevo a tu casa

—No, no es necesario Chris, gracias

—Vamos, dame ese gusto Tom

No pudo resistir a su sonrisa convincente.

Llegando a la recepción del restaurante, no tardaron en ser dirigidos a una mesa situada en el segundo piso, cerca del balcón. Lo que le agrada al inglés de ese lugar era la banda en vivo y la colección de postres, y no tardó en elegir su favorito cuando les entregaron la carta.

—¿Qué pedirás, Chris?

El australiano ya tenía experiencia en comida exótica, por lo que no tuvo problema en elegir un plato fuerte que solo los italianos podían ofrecer:

—Bueno, algo sencillo —respondió mirando a Tom. — De entrada lasagna de carne con una ración de fetuccini con pollo asado en salsa de tomate y, como adicional, una pizza individual. Espero que no te moleste si elijo el vino

Era de ley que pidiera dos botellas de vino tinto: una para brindar con Tom, y otra para él solo.

Tom quedó boquiabierto, ¿todo eso pensaba comerse? No pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa con respecto al otro.

—Ah, ¿seguro que eres australiano, Chris? —preguntó con una sonrisa. —Parece que tienes un apetito vikingo

—Un poco —respondió, asintiendo. —Si te soy sincero siempre he tenido fascinación por esa cultura. Me identifico con algunas de sus costumbres, y he tenido oportunidad de probar un poco de su gastronomía en eventos medievales que mi agencia ha financiado

Esto captó inevitablemente la atención del lado intelectual de Tom porque entonces Chris no era un cabeza hueca del todo, como había supuesto en muchas ocasiones. Se sonrojó por pena al pensar así ahora.

A diferencia del enorme apetito de Chris, él se inclinaba por algo más ligero, así que decidió ordenar bruschetta vegetariana y albóndigas de pavo. Quería guardar espacio para el postre: pudín.

Cuando llegó el mesero y tomó la orden, el inglés no pudo evitar reírse un poco cuando el muchacho abrió sus ojos de par en par ante la descomunal orden de Chris, que si bien no era la cantidad de ítems, sino el tamaño de los platillos, conociendo la basta cocina de los italianos. Las dos botellas eran de arranque para el australiano, y Tom encontró atractivo ver que un hombre de su porte pudiera estar orgulloso de su buen apetito. Sonrió sin sonreír, mirando con atención la corpulencia que dejaba entrenotar la chaqueta de Chris y la manera tan suya de mover su reloj de muñeca y chasquear los labios.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, con unos cuantos comentarios sugerentes de Chris, pero sin llegar a ser incomodos, más bien dirigidos a lo bien que se veía Tom, lo radiante que lucía, hipnotizándolo y notando la peculiar alegría con que había disfrutado su pudín. Le dirigió unas palabras de cortesía con respecto al proyecto, pidiendo una botella de champagne para celebrarlo. Al tener ambas copas llenas de la bebida, Chris fue el primero en hablar:

—Me gustaría proponerte un brindis, si no es mucho inconveniente

—Claro —respondió el inglés.

—A tu salud —dijo alzando levemente la copa. —la persona más intelectual, con rasgos obsesivos compulsivos, elocuencia y maravillosa que la vida me haya dado la oportunidad de conocer, y para agradecer para que pueda seguir conociéndolo. A ti Thomas William Hiddleston, el hombre del que me enamoré

No lo pensó, simplemente lo dijo porque era lo que de verdad sentía. Porque no podía pedir algo más.

Tom entreabrió los labios, queriendo desviar su atención de lo que acaba de decirle el australiano. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, es decir, le había dicho que intentaría tener una cita con él y todo eso, pero no había empleado esas palabras en específico, o quizá había tratado de darle a entender a lo largo de esas semanas lo que sentía realmente. Sus pupilas se dilataron, su corazón dio un vuelvo y negó con la cabeza con miedo, como escapando de la realidad. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Bueno la respuesta era obvia: no le dices a la ligera "estoy enamorado" a esa persona especial, mucho menos al azar. Y Tom no podía leer mentira en esos ojos azules, y se halló encerrado entre la incertidumbre, confusión y miedo al intentar dar una respuesta, pero no pudo concretar nada y finalmente el pánico invadió sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa y caminar rápido hacia la salida. Escuchó que Chris recorría su asiento, sin esperar que el mesero trajera la cuenta, yendo tras él, pero no quiso voltear. Salió del establecimiento con un poco de culpa, pero más pánico recorriendo sus venas; su cabeza parecía ser consumida por vapores de ansiedad y terror. No se explicaba él mismo a qué podría temerle, pero sus malas memorias de su última relación calaba hondo todavía.

—¿Tom?

Escuchó la Chris llamándolo, giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y notó que el australiano estaba en medio de la banqueta tratando de acercarse a él, pero su primera reacción fue correr. Corrió al lado opuesto, doblando la esquina sin detenerse a escucharlo.

—¡Espera, Tom! ¡Lo lamento! —gritaba a sus espaldas.

El inglés necesitó detenerse porque el paso peatonal estaba en rojo, acorralándolo irremediablemente en medio de varios transeúntes. Chris se acercó sin perder tiempo, buscándolo con la mirada hasta dar con él. Tomó una distancia prudente, pero la necesaria para poder hablar con normalidad.

—¿Me sobrepasé? —fue su primera pregunta.

Tom se sentía estúpido a este punto, ¿por qué había corrido hasta ahí en primer lugar? Si, tenía miedo, pero… Demonios, Thomas, eso había sido grosero. Chris nunca se había portado así con él, no merecía un comportamiento inmaduro de adolescente. Sin embargo, no respondió; quedó estático, esperando que Chris tomara el primer paso, como solía hacerlo, esperaba que lo mirara a los ojos o acariciara su mejilla y lo tranquilizara con un beso en medio de la vía pública, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder responderle.

—Creo que hablé demasiado, y me disculpo por eso —dijo Chris, tratando de mediar sus palabras. —prometo no volver a tocar el tema si te produce tanta incomodidad

" _No…",_ eso debió responderle, debió responder que no deseaba que parara de decirle sus sentimientos porque lo hacía extremadamente feliz a pesar suyo. Tom no podía dejar que se quedara así, y lo peor era que todo era su culpa viéndolo de modo frío. Su garganta se cerró sin entenderlo, miró a Chris y tuvo un sentimiento de derrota anticipada. No lo soportaba, no quería aceptar que podía perderlo para siempre.

Ante tal idea, tuvo el impulso de huir, hacia donde fuera, hacia donde sus pies lo llevaran. Giró sobre sus pasos, sin fijarse en las docenas de autos que recorrían la avenida. Miró un par de faros gigantescos pertenecientes a una camioneta, de esas con vidrios blindados que parecen todo terreno. Es cierto que tu vida aparece frente a ti en segundos, y Tom creyó que sería lo último que podría mirar: un cofre arroyándolo. Por reflejo, se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos en posición fetal, oyendo la bocina ruidosa, esperando el impacto.

…Pero jamás llegó.

En lugar de un golpe, fue empujado como si lo taclearan en un partido de futbol americano hasta una distancia alejada lo suficiente de la acera para evitar que otro auto pasara cerca. Su cabeza golpeó contra el pavimento cerca de la banqueta y durante unos segundos escasos la contusión lo mantuvo desorientado, como si todo estuviera mudo. Volvió a la realidad con esfuerzo, guiado por murmullos incomprensibles, que pronto se convirtieron en barullo y gritos de una multitud amontonada detrás suyo. Se levantó tambaleándose, notando cómo algunas personas lo ayudaban a recuperar el equilibrio. Escuchaba muchas voces, sin enfocar de quien venían realmente: "¿está bien?"; "¿necesita un teléfono?"; ¿qué pasó?"; ¿"es su amigo?".

En ese momento, Tom temió lo peor, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando logró enfocar primero el brazo inerte de Chris, luego el hombro, la cabeza y el resto de cuerpo en medio de la acera, con un charco de sangre emanando de dios sabe dónde. Su respiración se cortó, corrió tan rápido como pudo antes de que el tumulto de gente lo dejara pasar. Se arrodilló frente al rubio, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que se notaba a grandes rasgos que había fracturado la nariz y parte del labio superior, su hombro derecho estaba dislocado y le costaba trabajo respirar por la sangre que escupía, tratando todavía de abrir los ojos.

Debieron pasar unos diez minutos en lo que una ambulancia llegó al lugar. Una mujer de cabello castaño se había encargado de marcar, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Tom para que se alejara de la escena, pero el inglés se negaba a dejar a Chris ahí. No lo dejó en todo lo que duró la espera, ni cuando los paramédicos llegaron.

—Chris, Chris, Chris… Despierta, por favor —repetía una y otra vez, arrugando entre sus puños la playera del australiano.

Chris solo sentía su cuerpo como flotando, curiosamente no dolían todas esa contusiones y múltiples fracturas. No le importaba en tanto pudiera ver una vez a Tom, no quería perderlo, por eso saltó sin pensarlo dos veces. No recordaba exactamente como había terminado en medio de la acera ahora. El sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia resonaban en su cabeza, sentía que lo sacudían y le gritaban muchas cosas. No podía ver con claridad, pero intentó levantar una mano, como buscando algo que lo guiara.

Lo encontró.

La última imagen que pudo dilucidar fue el rostro de Tom pidiéndole disculpas y con lágrimas. Quiso responderle: " _no llores, estoy bien"_ , pero su mente se nubló. Su mano solo alcanzó a posarse sobre la de Tom y sonrió de lado, con la poca visibilidad que le permitía la sangre en sus ojos reconocer al inglés.

—Tom… —masculló con sus últimas fuerzas antes de desmayarse.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

—Oh, por Dios —dijo Clara al auricular, llevándose una mano a la boca. —¿Y ahora qué le voy a decir a mi niña? —refiriéndose a Natalie, quien estaba jugando con sus muñecas en la sala.

La nana colgó. No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima antes de ir con la pequeña rubia.

Natalie con su percepción única, intuyó que algo no andaba bien, se levantó de su juego y tomó de la mano a la mujer.

—¿Por qué lloras, Clara?

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

La persona que había marcado a Clara era la misma mujer que había marcado a la ambulancia y acompañado a Tom hasta la sala de urgencias dado que el traslado de Chris había sido apresurado y el inglés no había tenido tiempo de responder todas las preguntas de los paramédicos, así que habían optado por trasladarse en una segunda unidad. Todo había sucedido tan rápido…

—Toma

La mujer de cabello castaño le hablaba, ofreciéndole un vaso de café caliente después de haber llamado al número que le proporcionó el castaño y sentándose a lado suyo. Estaban en la sala de espera del hospital. Chris tuvo que entrar a quirófano de emergencia y el único con el derecho de firmar el consentimiento para los procedimientos era Tom, quien se identificó como la pareja sentimental del rubio. No tenía otro modo de pasar el estricto protocolo hospitalario. Había firmado y quedado de pie, oyendo las alarmas de otros monitores, el estresante ruido de las camillas, enfermeras con más formularios de los que podían cargar. Escuchaba todo y al mismo tiempo nada, todo lo que deseaba oír era la voz de Chris de nuevo en medio de esa solitaria y terrible noche; deseaba tanto que tomara su mano para calmarlo. Solo quedaba esperar.

—Gracias —respondió tomando la bebida, aun con lágrimas que no podía contener, ni siquiera para esa extraña, que resultó ser una buena samaritana. —Lo siento, no tenías que hacer esto

—No hay problema. Una mano siempre sirve de ayuda, ¿no? Soy Scarlett… Scarlett Johansson

—Tom Hiddleston, un placer, y gracias de nuevo por todo

Scarlett no preguntó más, tan solo le hizo la compañía que necesitaba porque el hombre se veía tan devastado e inconsolable, que hasta era palpable la angustia que sentía.

Después de media hora, Clara había llegado al hospital junto con Natalie, preguntando por el señor Hemsworth. Tom giró su cabeza y se levantó hacia las dos. Lo primero que sintió fue culpa y después un tremendo sentimiento de vacío.

—¿Qué pasó, _sweetheart_? — La dama le había tomado cariño suficiente para llamarlo así.

Tom ya conocía a Clara entre las semanas pasadas cuando Chris lo había invitado a terminar unas cosas del proyecto en su casa.

—Está en cirugía. Estamos esperando que informes —alcanzó a decir.

Natalie era la más confundida. Apenas Clara le había explicado a medias lo que ocurría, pero dentro de su mente infantil entendía a la perfección que su padre estaba en un estado de salud cuestionable después de ser golpeado por un auto. Quería abrazarlo, quería decirle que si se recuperaba prometía nunca quejarse de nuevo sobre mudanzas, incluso prometer no volver a hacer berrinche cuando quería una muñeca.

—Papi… quiero ver a mi papi —lloriqueó contra el regazo de su nana, asustada por el sonido de los catéteres, las venoclisis, las agujas y los demás pacientes que llegaban gritando. No era una zona pediátrica, las paredes lisas y planas junto con el aroma a desinfectante acrecentaban sus ganas de llorar.

—Lo sé, cielo —dijo Clara, acariciando la cabeza de la niña. —Tenemos que esperar lo que diga el doctor

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Pasaron tres horas y media para finalmente recibir informes. Durante ese tiempo, Tom se había comunicado con sus hermanas, comentándoles sobre el incidente y que posiblemente no llegaría mañana o incluso pasado mañana; les pidió que cuidaran de Ben en su ausencia temporal.

Scarlett seguía ahí por solidaridad, por lo cual se había ganado un lugar de amistad automático para aquellas personas. Natalie estaba angustiada, pero el rostro de Scarlett le recordaba un poco a su propia madre, así que dejó que la mujer la acompañara por una bolsa de galletas a la máquina expendedora, para finalmente quedarse dormida en el sillón de la sala de espera.

—¿Familiares de Christopher Hemsworth? —se escuchó al final del pasillo, al otro lado de la puerta corrediza.

Clara y Tom se levantaron en seguida, dirigidos hacia un doctor que estaba en pijama quirúrgico, medianamente joven y alto. Parecía preocupado.

—¿Es usted la pareja del señor Hemsworth? —preguntó el cirujano apuntando a Tom

El inglés miró hacia Clara, tragando en seco, no hizo conjeturas sobre lo que estaría pensando la mujer, así que asintió con seguridad.

—Soy Benedict Cumberbatch, neurocirujano. Yo estuve a cargo de la cirugía —se presentó. —El golpe que sufrió el señor Hemsworth fracturó casi la totalidad de la columna, su cráneo se partió en tres. Tuvimos que colocar clavos fijadores para estabilizarlo y un ortopedista se encargó de colocar su hombro derecho de nuevo en su lugar. Sobrevivió por milagro, pero perdió mucha sangre. El pronóstico es incierto hasta ahora —hizo una pausa, notando esa autentica mirada de consternación de cualquier familiar de un afectado por accidentes automovilísticos. —Está en la sala de recuperación, lo mantendremos en observación por dos horas y después lo trasladaremos al ala de cuidados intensivos. Sé que es difícil la situación para ustedes, pero necesito hacerles unas preguntas para su historia clínica

—Yo le diré lo que necesite, doctor —dijo Clara. Ella conocía al hombre de, prácticamente, toda la vida.

—Está bien, antes de todo ¿tienen alguna duda?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estará inconsciente? —preguntó Tom.

—No podemos preverlo. A su ingreso mostraba signos de coma, pero es joven, espero que juegue a su favor

Si Tom no era fanático de la ciencia médica, ahora necesitaba depositar toda su confianza en que las manos del doctor Cumberbatch hubieran logrado salvar a Chris. Que era un milagro que siguiera vivo, pero le partiría el alma si no lograba despertar de nuevo.

Tenía que despertar, por Odín, por Frigga, por todos los dioses… No soportaría que su corazón se rompiera una segunda ocasión.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Scarlett y Benedict hacen su aparición maestra, oh si.**

Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, aunque yo me quedé con un poco de más. Uff, lamento que las actualizaciones tarden tanto… A veces con el trabajo y mis cursos extracurriculares, no me da el tiempo suficiente, aun así, les agradezco haber llegado hasta acá.

¿Reviews, tomatazos, chanclazos? Jeje, nos vemos


	8. Chapter 8

Mis queridos lectores bienvenidos a otro capi. Espero que éste tenga un mejor ambiente que el anterior jeje. Ya saben lo que sucede cuando le entra la inspiración a una.

Sin más, disfruten la lectura

 **Guest (gracias por el review una vez más, te daré mención honorífica por llegar hasta esta parte de la historia jeje)**

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** **(muchas gracias, yo sufro al redactarlo también!)**

 **Disclaimer:** Chris y Tom no son de mi propiedad. Se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?)

 **Advertencias** : slash / lemon/ gay couple. Single fathers AU. Rated: M. escenas smut/ explícitas

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **NIÑOS. LOS MEJORES CONSEJEROS**

 **VIII**

Transcurrió una semana antes de que Chris pudiera pasar los momentos más críticos que definirían su pronóstico. Debido a la naturaleza de su estado, era dependiente de un ventilador artificial, por lo que había permanecido intubado hasta su actual evolución; tenía colocada una férula inmovilizadora en su hombro, un collarín y un catéter por debajo de clavícula derecha cuya función era administrar suero y medicamentos. Por precaución, las visitas habían sido restringidas mientras se hallara así, pero comenzó a dar datos de recuperación prematuramente.

El doctor Cumberbatch pensaba que el periodo para comenzar a notar actividad cerebral más enérgica sería de catorce días. Chris había acortado ese tiempo a la mitad. Esto le valió un pase a otra sala de hospitalización, sin embargo continuaba con un tubo en la garganta. Las heridas que había sufrido, sumado a la intervención quirúrgica le habían provocado una inflamación facial tan importante que su nariz era incapaz de inhalar y exhalar por sí sola. El bolo de antiinflamatorios era lo que bajaba un poco su apariencia de boxeador recién salido de una pelea de cinco rounds.

Estar en esa nueva habitación tuvo la ventaja de poder ser apto a recibir visitas. La primera en llegar a verlo fue Clara, quien, gracias a su experiencia previa en hospitales consiguió un permiso especial de parte del subdirector para que Natalie pudiera pasar, dado que a los menores de edad solían ponerles restricción de acceso.

Esos últimos días habían sido particularmente duros para la pequeña rubia, y a manera de retribución, Tom ofreció su casa para alojar a la niñera y la niña, dado que sin Chris en su hogar, no podían subsidiar los gastos al menos de manera temporal. No podía evitar sentir culpa con respecto a su familia, si no hubiera corrido esa noche… Nada más ocupaba sus pensamientos, y por ser el indirectamente responsable, se había prometido a sí mismo no exponer a nadie más en peligro, incluyendo a quienes fueran cercanos a Chris.

Increíblemente la mayor ayuda vino de Scarlett, conjuntamente con Emma y Sarah las hermanas Hiddleston, al igual que los abuelos de Ben. Al enterarse de la tragedia del rubio habían ido a hacer rondas de visita para poder cuidar de Ben y Natalie, así como turnos para que los niños no perdieran clases. Tom no se había separado un segundo del ala de cuidados intensivos, excepto para ir a casa por ropa limpia, dormir o ducharse, pero siempre procuró no estar lejos por más de tres horas.

Por eso, al habilitarse el horario de visita con Chris, él esperó que Clara y Natalie terminaran de pasar tiempo con el rubio para poder acercarse. Mientras esperaba a que el guardia diera su pase de entrada, Emma había llegado a sentarse a su lado con un vaso de té caliente.

—Toma

—Gracias —dijo Tom, cabizbajo.

—¿Es cierto lo que le has dicho al doctor?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Emma se encogió de hombros. —Es que cuando no estás presente, el doctor Cumberbatch sale a preguntar por la pareja de Chris…

Mierda, es cierto.

Tom alzó una ceja y soltó un suspiro grande. Realmente tenía una justificación "válida" para ese título, pero cada que los días pasaban, empezaba a creérselo más. Y al parecer Emma no estaba enojada de su pequeña mentira piadosa.

—Necesitaban un familiar en esa noche. No me hubiera creído si solo me hubiera presentado como su amigo —respondió el inglés.

—¿Y estás seguro que son solo amigos?

La intrépida menor lo vio con esa mirada inquisidora que lograba sacar la sopa a cualquiera que se cruzara con ella. Si bien Emma no solía entrometerse en la vida personal, no tanto, de sus hermanos, le interesaba que Tom se comportara así de atento. Ella entendía que podía ocultarle algo, aunque no era tiempo de interrogarlo; en esa situación, conocía tanto a su hermano como para predecir que lo que fuera que pasara por su cabeza, lo sacaría a la luz eventualmente.

—¿De verdad esa cena solo fue con motivo de celebración, Tom? —volvió a cuestionar.

—¿Mr. Hiddleston?

La voz del guardia llamó al castaño, que cortó la conversación con su hermana antes de soltar la lengua. Se levantó de su asiento, viendo a Clara y Natalie salir de la habitación de Chris; intercambió unas palabras de cortesía y tomó valor para girar la perilla y entrar.

La habitación era amplia, y en la puerta había un letrero con letras blancas en un fondo rojo con la leyenda: "AISLADO". Cerró tras de sí la madera y avanzó hacia la cama. La imagen lo devastó por completo, casi arrepintiéndose de haber entrado. Tuvo que contener un grito, no de susto, sino de tristeza. El cuerpo de Chris había perdido masa muscular, no de forma alarmante, pero el semblante era menos tonificado que de costumbre; su rostro estaba menos inflamado, pero conservaba el tubo en la boca, que fue lo más impactante para Tom; sus brazos estaban inmóviles, conectados a un esfigmomanómetro que monitorizaba su presión arterial y con parches en su pecho que marcaban sus latidos en el monitor a lado de su cama. Mantenía los ojos cerrados porque los sedantes seguían corriendo por el suero en su brazo.

Tom se acercó dudoso a la silla a un costado del rubio. Verlo en ese estado no podía hacerlo más miserable, sobretodo repitiéndose que pudo haber evitado toda esa desgracia. Sin embargo, una voz interior le gritaba que no era momento de " _los hubiera_ ", sino de aprovechar y agradecer que siguiera vivo. No se consideraba creyente, pero comprendía que el doctor Cumberbatch había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para salvarlo, lo demás dependía del propio Chris y el destino. Aun así, por alguna razón, la imagen de Eira llegó a su cabeza, la diosa y valquiria nórdica encargada de la salud. Acercó su mano a la del australiano y apretó con fuerza, aferrándose a la imagen de la diosa de su compendio de cultura nórdica. Le rogó en silencio que le concediera una segunda oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Chris. No soportaba la idea de perderlo, tampoco de no poder hablarle y oír su voz profunda, esa voz que lo había cautivado semanas atrás; necesitaba decirle que no huiría, que había entendido que correr de lo que el destino les tenía preparado había sido la verdadera cobardía.

—Perdóname, Chris —dijo mirando su rostro, esperando un gesto o una señal de que había escuchado algo.

Nada.

Chris continuó en su coma inducido, con pequeñas fasciculaciones reflejas que de vez en cuando lo hacían moverse.

Tom no esperaba un milagro ni mucho menos, pero no quería dejar que su visita fuera en vano. Volvió a tomar su mano con la otra frotó su cabello, que dejaba gotas de sudor por la almohada, sin perder detalle de cualquier signo de respuesta. Respiró profundamente para hablar con voz suave:

—Chris… Soy Tom, ya sabes, el padre de Ben —dijo. —Ehehe, sé que podrías estar sorprendido de que venga aquí a visitarte. Seguramente estarías enfadado, yo lo estaría… En realidad estoy aquí porque necesito explicarte lo que sucedió en el restaurante —respiró profundamente, centrado en el ritmo del monitor. —Yo solía creer que después de mi divorcio, mi vida estaría consagrada a ser el padre de Ben, que no debía fijar mi atención en otra ocupación que no fuera mi hijo. Solía creer que nadie en el mundo podría complementar ese lado de pareja del que hablan en las novelas que leo. Pensé que un padre soltero nunca tiene otra oportunidad para el romance y tonterías así… Pero llegaste tú. Me besaste el día que nos conocimos y todo cambió desde entonces… Saber que estabas enamorado de mí me asustó, porque cuando no tienes algo particularmente llamativo, ni nada por el estilo, pierdes confianza y cuesta creer que alguien te quiera únicamente por ser… Tú mismo, ¿sabes?

Hizo una pausa, pasando los mechones rubios entre sus dedos.

—¿Cómo lo haces, Chris? Que incluso en esta posición, siento que entiendes lo que trato de explicar… Dime qué debo hacer, dime cómo se supone que pueda continuar, dime por favor, Chris… Te necesito, por favor

Tom permaneció en la misma línea de dialogo durante una media hora más. Afuera empezó a llover y se sentía mecido por las gotas de agua golpeando la ventana, no había dormido en varios días como era debido y por más que peleó contra el cansancio, permaneció en la cama de Chris, con su cabeza en la colchoneta que sobresalía, sin soltar la mano del rubio.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

" _Te guían las enseñanzas y una voz que te dice suavemente: escucha a tu corazón_."

—¿Señor Hiddleston?

La voz era vana.

—¿Señor Hiddleston?

Un empujón empezó a despertarlo.

—Necesito que salga de la habitación, por favor

Ahora lo enfocaba con claridad. El rostro del doctor Cumberbatch frente a él, pidiendo que saliera de ahí. Al parecer Chris tenía los signos vitales alterados y necesitaban averiguar por qué.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Pasaron quince tortuosos minutos para Tom, esperando en la sala. ¿Qué habría sucedido? ¿Habría desestabilizado de cierta manera a Chris? ¿Volvía a ser culpa suya todo? Tenía el puño en los dientes, pensando qué clase de mal aire traía consigo que Chris no lograba recuperarse, sino contrariamente, empeoraba. ¿Qué trataba de decirle el destino? ¿Qué no tendría una segunda oportunidad ya?

Permaneció sentado hasta que Emma y Scarlett llegaron con él.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Scarlett

—No sé. El doctor llegó conmigo y evacuaron el cuarto, yo, dioses, me quedé dormido —dijo con tono lastimero el inglés.

—Hey, no pasa nada —dijo Emma, dándole un abrazo. —Seguramente Chris está un poco trastabillado y necesitaban revisarlo

—¿No estaba inestable cuando estabas ahí, Tom?

—No, se veía muy pacífico. Temo haber apretado sin querer algún botón mientras dormía, ¿habrá sido eso?

—No te culpes, Thomas —habló firmemente Emma. —Escucha, tú has apoyado a Chris más que cualquiera de nosotros, incluso recibiste a Clara y Natalie en tu casa. Eres un amigo excepcional, así que, sea lo que sea que pase adentro no es por ti

La puerta se abrió y apareció Benedict con un semblante extrañamente calmado. Se dirigió al trio.

—Acaba de despertar —anunció con una sonrisa. —Aún está un poco conmocionado, así que podría serle útil ver algunas caras familiares. Traten de no hacerlo hablar, le acabamos de quitar el tubo, le dejamos una mascarilla de oxígeno. Tampoco sabemos qué tantas secuelas ocurrieron, así que debemos ser discretos

El corazón de Tom palpitó irregularmente, a tal punto de creer que ahora se desmayaría. Pero no, debía tener fortaleza por… Ambos. Aunque estaba nervioso ya que el personal médico y de enfermería lo conocían como la pareja del australiano. Su emoción rebasó cualquier miedo, al pensar que podría oír la voz poco a poco de ese bobo.

—Le llamaré a Clara para que venga —dijo Scarlett caminando al teléfono público. O sea que los primeros que vería Chris después de varios días de estar inconsciente serían solo a Emma y Tom, pero podía bastar como principio.

Ambos hermanos siguieron a Benedict, quien les abrió la puerta. El inglés fue con paso veloz para poder mirar a su… ¿pareja?

Chris estaba mirando sus manos, moviendo los dedos; subiendo y bajando la mirada, tratando de analizar lo que estaba alrededor suyo. Aunque su cansancio era evidente, la enorme mascarilla cubría la mitad de su rostro, pero dejaba notar esos ojos cerúleos que tanto adoraba Tom, quien caminó hasta los pies de la cama. Emma y el doctor solo quedaron a un lado de otro, esperando que cada hombre supiera a quien tenían frente.

El inglés sonrió de lado, casi siendo precavido con la reacción del australiano. Intercambiaron miradas como la primera vez que se conocieron, en medio de la cocina de esa casa de campo. Chris le devolvió una sonrisa genuina, como si fuera un niño feliz. Quizá la mascarilla no la dejaba notar, pero Tom lo supo.

—Hola Chris —saludó Tom, posando sus manos en el barandal del costado de la cama.

El rubio había abierto los ojos casi por completo, lo suficiente para enfocar todo en el cuarto. Su voz no podía salir, pero hizo el mejor intento para comunicarse:

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó al hombre frente a él.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

¿Ese fue el sonido de un corazón roto?

El silencio seguido a esa pregunta fue sepulcral. Tom entreabrió los labios y pasó una mano por su cabello, mirando hacia Chris.

" _No, por favor, todo menos eso"_ , pensó, quedando inerte. No pudo ni siquiera responder a la pregunta, por las instrucciones del doctor. Parecía cruel que debiera guardarse la emoción de verlo despierto; o de poder darle un " _sí"_ , pero esa pregunta que tanto había esperado ya estaba evaporada en el aire; o de abrazarlo; o aguantar las ganas de llorar con su corazón hecho trizas. Sonrió de lado, simulando el quiebre sentimental.

—Un amigo —respondió llanamente, caminando en retroceso hacia Emma.

Tus pasos lo dirigieron en forma automática al palco para fumadores, que en ese momento estaba vacío. Apretó las barras de metal con desesperación, frustración, enojo, ira, tristeza y su corazón desbordado en medio de una esperanza rota. Su voz se había apagado, su ilusión terminó con esas simples palabras. No se acordaba de él. Chris **NO** lo recordaba, carajo. Todo lo que había pretendido decirle se evaporó tan pronto como él salió de ahí. No ocultó su dolor y soltó a llorar. Gritó, se arrepintió de tener miedo a echar a volar su felicidad.

Escuchó la manija de la puerta rechinar.

Era Emma.

—¿Tom?

—Necesito estar solo —dijo, sin voltear a ver a su hermana.

Emma se acercó a pesar de la petición del otro. Junto a él lo miró, no había ocultado sus lágrimas… Ella era intuitiva cuando algo ocurría en su familia, y no era la excepción. Evidentemente su hermano no solo era amigo de Chris. Se dio la libertad de sonreír de lado.

—¿En serio dejarás que se escape de tu vida una segunda vez? —preguntó.

—No sé de qué me hablas

—Puede que sea tu hermana menor, pero estas cosas las puede entender hasta un ciego

Tom se limpió las lágrimas, aunque no podía parar de sentirse como estúpido. —Aunque yo tuviera todas las intenciones, lo hecho, hecho está

—¿De verdad? —dijo, sacando sus guantes. Estaba helando. —No recuerdo que fueras tan débil, Tommy… —no se inmutó cuando el inglés la miró con extrañeza. —Sí, débil. ¿Acaso el divorcio te impidió luchar por la custodia de Benny; o cuando nuestro padre desaprobó totalmente el camino de vida que deseabas dentro de la literatura; o cuando declaraste a medio mundo que eras la pareja de Chris? Por todos los dioses, si esto es lo que quieres, si ese rubio bobo es quien te hace feliz, entonces debería solo importarte eso

—¿Lo sabías?

—Por favor, Thomas. Soy tu hermana, te conozco de pies a cabeza. Esas miradas durante las salidas o durante las visitas, no pasaban por alto —confirmó. —Solo digo que tienes derecho a arriesgarte. Si Chris siente lo mismo, deberá recordarlo, pero debes poner de tu parte y ayudarle a recordar

Ojalá fuera tan sencillo de hacer como de decir.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Uff, ¿algo nostálgico, eh? Lamento poner a este par al extremo del angst y a ustedes también OHGOD. Ya nos acercamos a la conclusión.

Agradezco que hayan leído hasta acá y gracias por los favs y follows también. Hasta el otro capi.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola de nuevo mis pequeños angelitos, ok ignoren eso jeje. Me salió lo maternal, pero con ese par es inevitable sentirse como mamá gallina.

 **Guest (Tom no se dará por vencido… ojalá. Jajaja, gracias por el review)**

 **L . Middford (ay, sé que tienen mucho angst, pero será recompensado. Es un placer escribir para ustedes)**

 **J** **ulchen awesome Beilschmidt** **(jajaja, sí, es de Moana… Y si, me dolió que Chris no tuviera memoria, ay… Gracias por el review jeje)**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo**

 **Disclaimer:** Chris y Tom no son de mi propiedad. Se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?)

 **Advertencias** : slash / lemon/ gay couple. Single fathers AU. Rated: M. escenas smut/ explícitas

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **NIÑOS. LOS MEJORES CONSEJEROS**

 **IX**

—De acuerdo, parece que tus pupilas funcionan correctamente —dijo el doctor Cumberbatch pasando una luz para medir los reflejos pupilares del australiano.

Era el pase de visita de la mañana siguiente de haber despertado y Chris aun sentía cansancio, pero sobretodo una enorme confusión. Por fortuna Clara estaba presente en la habitación como ancla hacia su ansiedad post traumática.

—¿Has tenido dolor de cabeza o alguna parte de tu cuerpo la sientes dormida? —interrogó Benedict.

Chris solo negó con la cabeza porque todavía llevaba la mascarilla.

—Muy bien, sería prudente empezar con fisioterapia entonces

—¿Quiere decir que está recuperándose? —preguntó Clara

—Físicamente parece conservar fuerza, reflejos, sensibilidad, todo… Lo único que me tiene consternado es la amnesia selectiva que desarrolló

El rubio frunció el ceño. Obviamente había algo que no le estaba explicando. Es decir, sí sabía que estaba ahí a raíz de un accidente automovilístico, pero la causa o los eventos al respecto no. Era una laguna mental cuando intentaba remembrar todos los acontecimientos. Recordaba su nombre, quien era, el motivo de su estadía en Londres, fechas de cumpleaños, a Clara, a Natalie (gracias a Odín), el cargo que desempeñaba, algunos contratos pendientes que tenía… No veía problema. Le había parecido extraño el sujeto que clamó ser su amigo en cuanto despertó. Se notaba alterado.

—Disculpe, doc —interrumpió, alzando su mano y quitándose la mascarilla porque comenzaba a estorbarle. —no creo que deban preocuparse. En realidad recuerdo casi todo, excepto el accidente

Clara suspiró, acercándose a la cama. —No es eso lo que me preocupa, Chris

El doctor Cumberbatch tomó el expediente, levantando unas hojas para corroborar ciertas fechas, giró su rostro y miró con severidad al rubio. —Chris, es cierto que varias de tus funciones mentales superiores se mantuvieron intactas porque tuviste una suerte tremenda, pero yo hablo de pérdida de memoria de un periodo en particular de tu vida. Dime algo, ¿hace cuánto te mudaste a Londres?

—Llegué hace una semana, ¿por qué?

Clara se llevó una mano a la boca. No, ellos llevaban más de tres meses viviendo en la gran metrópoli para ese entonces.

—Ya llevamos más de tres meses viviendo aquí, hijo —mencionó la nana. —No recuerdas nada de estos últimos meses, ¿cierto?

—¿Tres meses?

Chris estaba atónito, ¿tres meses? ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho?

Se reincorporó en su cama, dubitativo. No había motivo para no creerle a Clara, y ciertamente tampoco para desconfiar de un neurocirujano cuando era evidente que el accidente había ocurrido. Tenía suero canalizando, su hombro derecho aun dolía cuando intentaba moverlo con el cabestrillo, sus piernas tenían debilidad y su pecho estaba lleno de rasguños, sin mencionar los ataques de jaqueca que le daban cuando su analgésico dejaba de hacerle efecto; además todavía sentía sus cuerdas vocales rasposas. Se le ocurrió, por mero morbo, corroborar las palabras de ambas personas ahí, pidiéndole a Clara que encendiera el televisor en el canal de las noticias de las 10:00 AM. La imagen de la reportera junto con las barras inferiores que desplazaban oraciones complementarias a la noticia hablaban vago, pero su mirada se fijó en los números que anunciaban la fecha actual. Y no había duda: eran tres meses delante de lo que recordaba por última vez.

—Hay muchas cosas de las que debes ponerte al corriente, joven Hemsworth —mencionó Benedict.—A veces el estado de amnesia es temporal, pero la evolución es incierta

—¿Quiere decir que existe la posibilidad de que no recuerde lo que me sucedió? —preguntó el rubio.

—Quizá tú no, pero por eso tienes personas alrededor tuyo que te guiarán para recuperar esas memorias —aseguró, caminando hacia la puerta. —Debo retirarme, pero háganme saber si necesitan alguna otra cosa

La puerta se cerró.

—¿Qué tanto ha ocurrido estos tres meses? —preguntó Chris aun sin terminar de creerlo. Y era ciertamente una sorpresa. No es común despertar en una cama de hospital no recordando cómo llegaste ahí… Obviamente las dudas se acumularon estrepitosamente en su cabeza.—¿Y Natalie? ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién la está cuidando? —preguntó temeroso. Su hija, su pequeña Natalie, ¿acaso sabía de su estado actual?

—Tranquilo Chris, está en la escuela a esta hora —respondió Clara. —Ella sabe que tuviste un accidente pero está bien. Sabe que ya despertaste

Escuchar eso lo tranquilizó temporalmente, pero las dudas asaltaban sus pensamientos.

—¿Tú irás por ella? Eres la única familiar que tengo aquí

—No, realmente no soy la única —la mujer notó curiosidad en el otro, por lo que trató de explicarse lo mejor posible: —al mudarnos aquí, Natalie conoció un chico, Ben; se hicieron amigos pronto y durante estas semanas tú te has vuelto muy cercano a los Hiddleston, la familia de este niño. Te aprecian bastante, sobretodo el padre de Ben, Thomas. El y tú parece que son buenos colegas. De hecho acababan de cerrar un contrato

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Ben y Natalie, amigos? ¿Quién era el tal Thomas?

—Como sea —continuó Clara. —Cuando tuviste el accidente, ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarnos mientras te recuperas. No te preocupes, Tom irá a la escuela por Ben y Natalie. Lo más seguro es que solo vengan un momento a visitarte. Estoy segura que quieres ver a tu hija

Chris asintió con euforia. No había otra persona que lo calmara más que su propia pequeña.

Aun así no concretaba bien lo que Clara le reveló.

—Entonces soy amigo de un tal Thomas Hiddleston porque mi hija es amiga de su hijo. Y dices que su familia y la nuestra se han vuelto cercanas estos últimos tres meses… ¿Qué clase de contrato pactamos? ¿Fue con mi compañía?

La nana se encogió de hombros. Obviamente tenía más información respecto a ellos, y ciertamente el doctor Cumberbatch había sido muy discreto en no revelarle que Tom se presentó ante él como su pareja sentimental; pero fuera ese el caso o no, el único que poseía la total verdad sobre el status de su relación actual era el mismo Thomas. A nadie más que a él le correspondía hablar del tema con el australiano.

—Pues aprovecha para preguntarle cuando salgas de aquí —respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

En la hora de la salida, Ben y Natalie estaban tomados de la mano para caminar hacia la camioneta donde su padre los esperaba. En los días anteriores, Ben se había portado como todo un mozo con ella, confortándola cuando la descubría llorar de vez en cuando por no poder ver a su padre u oír su voz; y aunque era un niño, era empático para entender que una separación de ese estilo era difícil. Él mismo vivió el divorcio de sus padres, a pesar de no entender completamente el motivo. Compartía sin rechistar su habitación con Natalie y sus juguetes, hacían la tarea juntos, e incluso se habían acoplado para salir puntuales sin pelearse por usar el baño en las mañanas.

—Hoy iré a ver a papá —dijo Natalie. —Clara me dijo que está despierto, pero que no debo abrazarlo muy fuerte o le dolerá

—¿Crees que salga rápido?

—No creo. Se veía muy cansado la otra tarde

—Pues no tienes por qué preocuparte —aseguró Ben. —Tu nana y tú pueden vivir con nosotros el tiempo que quieran

La ternura desbordaba por los ojos del pequeño inglés. Natalie al menos podía sonreír al pensar que su mejor amigo podía ser casi su hermano, porque si vivían bajo el mismo techo se catalogaba como "familia", ¿cierto? Le hubiera encantado que así fuera.

Entraron a la camioneta. Tom los saludó con una sonrisa, preguntándoles sobre sus actividades escolares, reconociendo logros y aclarando dudas infantiles. En ningún momento Ben había soltado de la mano a Natalie, y Tom no pasó por alto ese pequeño (y gigante) gesto que le hacía pensar irremediablemente que, pasara lo que pasara con Chris, no podrían separar a sus hijos. Sería egoísta intentarlo, aunque el australiano no tuviera memoria alguna. Ciertamente su corazón estaba menos alborotado que el día anterior, pero continuaba con el nudo en la garganta por la incertidumbre de presentarse de nuevo con ese hombre. ¿Ya no sería lo mismo? ¿Ya no lo vería de la misma manera que la primera vez que se conocieron? Dioses, qué complejo es el mundo del amor, tan contradictorio y lleno de desventuras, pero alegrías y sorpresas que no creerías que pasarían; como la caja de Pandora que trae consigo todas las desgracias posibles, pero aun sabiéndolo corres el riesgo… Quizá eso era lo que Tom necesitaba: un riesgo nuevo. Ya había tenido suficiente de lamentarse la noche anterior porque Chris no recordara su nombre, ¿y eso qué? No era el fin del mundo, a pesar de que se viera de ese modo; tenía el apoyo de Emma en cualquier plan, de Clara, de sus hijos; sin mencionar que el proyecto del festival de lingüística seguía en pie, así que poseía varias cartas por jugar todavía. Tal vez no era el más valiente para perseguir sus sentimientos, pero con Chris todo era diferente. En el fondo de su corazón, poseía esperanza de que el australiano lo recordara.

En medio de su divague mental, llegaron al hospital, y después de registrarse en el mostrador subieron al segundo piso donde se hallaba la habitación del australiano. Tom estaba nervioso de nuevo, sus manos sudaban y el corazón repiqueteaba con la fuerza de mil caballos en estampida, pero finalmente se dio ánimos para entrar.

La primera en correr hacia la cama fue Natalie, sonriendo en cuanto notó que su padre estaba despierto bebiendo jugo de manzana con una pajilla de plástico. Se veía gracioso.

—¡PAPI! —gritó emocionada dirigiéndose a un lado de la cama para abrazar con cuidado al rubio.

Chris devolvió el abrazo, con la cabellera rubia escondida en sus enormes brazos, notando sollozos leves. Natalie no ocultó su alegría de abrazar de nuevo a su padre, porque quizá haya estado dormido, pero ella no. Fueron días largos para la niña al separarse de la figura de héroe y protección que significaba ese fortachón. No tenía por qué disculparse de estar llorando.

—Te extrañé mucho, papá —dijo, sin soltarse de su brazo.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho, mi cielo —respondió Chris acercándose para darle un beso en la frente.

Pasaron unos minutos así antes de que Chris notara que Natalie no había llegado sola. Había un hombre alto, esbelto, castaño y de ojos increíblemente únicos tomando de la mano a un niño pelirrojo de lentes grandes. No tardó en hacer una conexión: " _Debe ser el amigo de Natalie_ " pensó. Levantó el respaldo de su cama presionando un botón para poder estar a la altura. El hombre era el mismo que había visto cuando despertó. Quizá no estaba en ese momento libre de los sedantes al 100%, pero estaba totalmente seguro de haberlo visto cuando abrió los ojos, y por más raro que pareciera, su rostro le transmitía calma, incluso en ese instante… A pesar de ser un perfecto desconocido.

—Hola —saludó Chris de inmediato, ayudando a su hija a sentarse en la cama mientras. —Tú debes ser…

—Thomas William Hiddleston —interrumpió el inglés, extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo. —Un placer

Chris respondió el gesto, estrechando su mano izquierda sana. Algo se le figuró familiar en el tacto, como si hubiera sido un dejá vu. —Igualmente

Tom iba de la mano con su hijo, a quien acercó con un pequeño empujón para volverlo a presentar. —Quizá no recuerdes a Ben, es mi hijo

—Hola señor Hemsworth —saludó el pelirrojo

—Es mi mejor amigo, papá —aclaró Natalie, feliz. —Me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños hace unas semanas. Ahí lo conociste, y también al señor Hiddleston

Chris volvió a fijar su atención en Tom. Creyó notar un leve sonrojo, pero no le dio importancia; sin embargo, le intrigaba hablar con él. Si era cierto lo que Clara le contó, entonces él era el único que sabía cómo ocurrió el accidente y podría aclarar varias interrogantes sobre el lazo que tenían ambas familias, además del supuesto contrato con su compañía. Debió callar todas sus dudas en un segundo y aprovechó para intentar congeniar con el amigo de su hija durante esa corta visita.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Al finalizar el horario vespertino, todos debían retirarse. Chris ya estaba en condiciones de comunicarse con el personal de enfermería si necesitaba algo durante la noche, pero no quitaba el hecho de que extrañaría cada momento estar con su hija y Clara, sobretodo su hija.

—Todo está bien, princesa —dijo abrazando a la pequeña. —verás que saldré pronto de aquí. Promete que vas a portarte bien en casa de Ben, y hazle saber al señor Hiddleston que le agradecemos mucho lo que ha hecho por nosotros

Natalie frunció el ceño. Sonaba raro que su padre fuera tan formal. —¿por qué no lo llamas "Tom" como siempre lo haces? Creí que eran amigos

—Cierto, cierto —respondió soltando una risa pequeña. —Somos amigos. Lo lamento, todavía tengo problemas para recordar

—No hay problema —dijo el mismo Tom. —Debe ser un shock enorme procesar tanta nueva información. Cuidaré de Nat, lo prometo. Quédate tranquilo

Chris creyó que la voz de Tom estaba quebrada, pero seguramente su imaginación le jugó una broma. Su rostro denotaba seguridad y calidez, disposición, altruismo y, amistad como tal, para darle la confianza de que Natalie quedaba en buenas manos. Su hija parecía feliz yendo a lado del inglés, incluso abrazándolo con ternura.

Los ojos aqua de Tom no abandonaban su encrucijada con los cerúleos de Chris. Todo parecía ir tan despacio, como si en esa habitación solo estuvieran ambos, como si todo estuviera en silencio como la primera vez. Tom entreabrió los labios, deseando tanto confesarle su pesar de verlo tan herido por su causa; deseando pedirle disculpas y jurarle que jamás soltaría su mano; deseando que si existía una segunda oportunidad, no miraría atrás.

Selló sus palabras en lo profundo de su corazón, despidiéndose de Chris, mientras Clara se encargaba de llevar a ambos niños a la salida del elevador.

—Recupérate, Chris

Fue lo último que escuchó el australiano. Estaría loco pero tenía la leve sensación de que la manera en la que Tom lo llamaba por su nombre, no podía ser de amigos… ¿Por qué le daba esa impresión?

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Cinco días de fisioterapia y test neurológicos, además de una enorme cantidad de visitas por parte de la familia Hiddleston, Scarlett y el doctor Cumberbatch, llegó la madrugada en la que Chris por fin saldría de su internamiento.

Era un jueves. Se había despertado una hora antes de lo usual, jugando con una pelota de espuma, pasándola entre sus manos; bebiendo de la botella de agua que había sobrado del día anterior; levantado de la cama para recorrer esos quince metros cuadrados de los que conocía cada esquina para sentarse de nuevo y suspirar. Trató de mirar un poco televisión, pero cada canal era más tedioso que el anterior. Bueno, no podía pedir mucho de la programación hospitalaria, sin embargo estaba extremadamente agradecido con el equipo que había atendido su caso y en el apoyo incondicional de la familia Hiddleston… Le habían comentado que el hecho de poder caminar era un milagro de la ciencia.

Cuando por fin dieron las 10:00 AM, entró el doctor Cumberbatch junto a Clara y Scarlett. En el corredor les había explicado los cuidados que debía tener Chris, pero se lo volvería a repetir al rubio puesto que era el paciente.

—Buen día —saludó. —¿Cómo se siente hoy?

—Yo diría que no podría estar más sano, doc

—Por supuesto, pero nunca está de más asegurarnos que todo marcha a favor de su recuperación.

Benedict anotó algunas cosas en el expediente y revisó la fuerza, los reflejos, la marcha, las funciones mentales superiores y otros ítems básicos para concluir que, efectivamente, Chris estaba en un estado de mejoría excepcional, lo suficiente para entregarle su alta. Finalmente levantó la vista, extendiéndole una hoja al australiano.

—Señor Hemsworth, lo que estoy entregándole es la hoja de su alta hospitalaria —comentó. —dejé apuntadas especificaciones sobre los ejercicios que debe continuar haciendo en casa, los medicamentos, la cita a la consulta externa conmigo y el ortopedista

—¿Tengo que quedarme con el cabestrillo y la férula todavía? —preguntó, aun incomodo por no poder mover completamente su hombro derecho

—Pierda cuidado. Se los podremos retirar la siguiente vez que venga a su revisión de rutina. Mientras tanto, me interesa que siga todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra conforme lo escrito

Después de lagunas formalidades y papeleo, Chris pudo vestirse a regañadientes con ayuda de Clara para poder dirigirse a casa. Estrechó su mano sana con el doctor Cumberbatch, saliendo finalmente.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Scarlett se había ofrecido para conducir hasta su casa.

Al aparcar en la puerta, Chris fue el primero en entrar, llevándose una sorpresa muy grata al encender la luz y escuchar un estruendoso " _¡Bienvenido a casa!"_ Por parte de una multitud de personas saliendo de sus escondites improvisados; entre ellos, compañeros de trabajo, Natalie y la familia Hiddleston. Gracias a las visitas de días previos, reconoció la mayoría de los rostros. Y vaya que había sido un recibimiento único.

—¡Bienvenido papi! —grito Natalie, corriendo hacia él.

Había volado serpentinas y confeti que nublaron un poco su vista, pero Chris logró abrazar a Natalie con la fuerza que le había faltado en días anteriores, mientras el barullo de todos por festejar su recuperación lo abrumaba; las palmadas en su hombro sano se triplicaron en un mar de rostros que apenas eran distinguibles; diálogos que lo saludaban interminablemente y frases de aliento con perseverancia sumamente estúpida, según su juicio. Agradecía la presencia de todas esas personas, o eso debía ser porque Clara los trataba con mucha naturalidad, y él confiaba en la nana.

—Propongo un brindis —se escuchó la voz fuerte y excéntrica de un colega de Chris, Robert Downey Jr., quien llevaba una copa de champagne en su mano derecha, pero sin duda no era la primera que tomaba ese día. —por el fortachón Hemsworth, tú suertudo hijo de pu-

—Gracias, Robert, gracias —lo interrumpió enseguida el rubio. Tenía una noción de quien era Robert, pero todavía le faltaba interactuar más para entender su sentido del humor. —En realidad, le agradezco a todos por su apoyo y por venir a hacerme sentir menos olvidadizo —bromeó.

—A la salud de Chris —intervino oportunamente Robert, alzando el recipiente.

Como el australiano no podía beber alcohol, Clara le extendió un vaso de agua mineral para brindar junto a los demás, observando como los demás lo acompañaban en el brindis. Divisó en medio del enorme sofá de su sala a la familia Hiddleston. Reconoció a Tom tomando de la mano a su hijo, le pareció que era muy elegante con ese chaleco informal y el suéter café combinado con el pantalón de encaje gris por lo que no dudó en acercarse a saludar.

—¡Chris, muchacho! —exclamó el abuelo, abrazándolo con cuidado. —Quien te viera, ya puedes caminar en tus dos piernas. Lástima que tienes ese molesto cabestrillo o te invitaría hoy mismo a un partido de cricket

—Oh James, basta —interrumpió la mamá de Tom. —El pobre chico tiene problemas para mover su brazo y tú hablando de cricket. No seas imprudente. Disculpa Chris, a todos nos alegra que hayas salido del hospital, siempre me ha dado un pavor inexplicable a estar en una de esas camas., pero lo importante es que sigues entre nosotros

El rubio sonrió de lado. Le sorprendía que aquella familia lo tuviera en tanta estima, y por otro lado sentía culpa por no corresponderles el afecto a la misma proporción recibida, por lo menos contaba con tiempo para hablar con los miembros para esclarecer lo ocurrido en los últimos tres meses, especialmente con Tom.

—Iré a ayudar en la cocina —mencionó Sarah, levantándose de la silla

—Oh, no te molestes —trató de detenerla

—No es molestia —respondió la mayor. —Estás convaleciente, déjate consentir un poco. Emma, ¿vienes?

La menor de los hermanos asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de dirigirse a la cocina, tomó a Ben de la mano coqueta.

—Ben, ¿quieres ir a jugar con Natalie? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que volteaba hacia Tom, guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice. Tom tuvo un sonrojo pasajero. Olvidó que su hermana ya sabía de su pequeño secreto.

—Ah, mamá, papá —llamó el inglés a la pareja. —Discúlpennos, necesito unas palabras con Chris

Diana y James se encogieron de hombros, pero dejaron a los jóvenes retirarse a la terraza que se hallaba en el segundo piso del conjunto. Obviamente los que notaron esto, Clara y Emma especialmente, tuvieron una sensación de nervios. Después de todo, Chris no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido con Tom.

Al llegar a la terraza, Tom se quedó de pie frente a la baldosa que cubría esa especie de balcón, admirando la belleza de la ciudad de Londres por la tarde. Chris cerró la puerta corrediza detrás, sentándose en la silla de playa a su derecha. Le pareció curioso el modo del inglés para iniciar una conversación, quizá necesitaba privacidad por timidez. Sin embargo, no se quejó porque deseaba un poco de silencio ahora.

—¿De qué querías hablar, Tom? —preguntó.

El aludido giró sobre sus talones, recargando su cintura en el borde del balcón, mirando dudoso a Chris. Ahí estaba, frente suyo, pero su mente le estaba jugando pesado porque parecía tener miedo de expresar todo lo que debía ser expresado. Su boca se había secado con tan solo pensar en un probable rechazo al insinuar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Sí, podía decir que eran pareja, pero nunca obligarlo a seguir ese prescrito. Además, seguía siendo mentira para él, porque gracias a esa noche en el restaurante, Chris había perdido parte de su memoria. Y a comparación de otros pacientes, él tuvo suerte en solo tener esa afección.

A pesar de sus cuestionamientos, ya no había justificación para dudar.

—La noche del accidente, yo estuve ahí

Chris se levantó, interesado por completo, situándose frente al castaño. —¿Tú sabes qué ocurrió? Pues dime, por favor. He tenido esa duda por días

—Sí, lo sé —respondió alzando su vista. —Me invitaste para celebrar que el contrato sobre la feria de lingüística que organizó la universidad de Cambridge había sido un éxito. Digo, que ya tenemos el pase directo para poder realizarla, además del aval de los coordinadores, los directivos y otras autoridades. Estábamos en este restaurante italiano discutiendo los últimos términos sobre la feria, incluso dijiste que te gustaría ayudar con la puesta en escena de la obra de teatro…

—Tom, sí, mi socio me puso al tanto de los proyectos que tengo pendientes y el próximo en fila es el nuestro —interrumpió inquisitivo. —pero eso no explica cómo terminé siendo golpeado por casi 4 toneladas de hierro y titanio

Tom hiperventiló, tanto que sus nudillos temblaron. —Lo lamento, no estoy sincero completamente. Esa cena si tenía la intención de celebración, pero la segunda intención era una cita

—¿Una cita? —cuestionó Chris. —¿Una cita entre tú y yo?

Tom asintió con la cabeza, pero se calló. Pensaba que podría confesarse en ese momento, pero jamás creyó que intercambiar diálogos con Chris se volvería tan difícil. En lugar de darle una sonrisa, su semblante era de desconocimiento, extrañeza y total incredulidad, ¿cómo podía dolerle tanto que no sonriera? Su rostro comenzaba a arrugarse con amenaza de llorar.

No.

Si lloraba ahora, jamás podría enfrentarse a la realidad como había prometido hacerlo el mismo día que Chris despertó. Si no arriesgaba nada, su vida sería demasiado miserable. Si el rechazo estaba destinado a suceder, por lo menos quería verlo con sus propios ojos y escucharlo de boca del australiano.

Determinado, acortó distancia entre ambos, sin perder de vista los irises azules del rubio.

—El día que nos conocimos, la auténtica primera vez, fue durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo —empezó. —no tienes por qué creerme, pero desde que cruzamos miradas, sentí que íbamos a conectar de una forma peculiar, y más tarde me sorprendí de haberlo anticipado porque me besaste, sí, lo hiciste Chris, me besaste. No solo ese día, sino en todas las oportunidades que tuviste: en mi cocina, en mi sala, en el jardín, aquí mismo donde estamos parados cuando vine a dejarte una lista de invitados para el evento, en el auto, en medio del parque… Prácticamente gritando que yo era tuyo, siempre enviando mensajes para que no me olvidara de tu presencia, volviéndome loco

Al decir lo último, Tom tenía voz quebrada, pero no se dejó amedrentar por la mirada insólita del rubio. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y le mostró prueba fidedigna de los mensajes. No había mentira en ellos pues el número pertenecía a Chris, las fechas coincidían con los tres meses de supuesta convivencia, sus palabras eran precisas y sin tapujos, incluso en medio de esos mensajes había fotos de Natalie cuando era bebé; otras de Ben con Tom, de ambos padres con los niños, y una muy peculiar: una foto de Chris y Tom sonriendo a la cámara. Por el ángulo, quien la tomó fue el propio Chris.

El australiano hizo un gesto para implícitamente pedir el teléfono y corroborarlo por cuenta propia. Se leía: " _Te llevaré una flor a tu trabajo, a menos que me dejes darte un beso"; "Disculpa, fue inevitable abrazarte"; "Hoy pensé en ti al pasar frente al BigBen, ¿entiendes? Por Ben jeje"; "Siempre me quedo con más ganas de mirarte un poco cada día"; "Tus ojos son perfectos"; "Un día haré que seas tú el que tome la iniciativa de besarme"; "Verte es lo mejor que puede pasarme durante el día"._ La lista seguía y seguía.

Devolvió el aparato y fijó sus orbes en Tom. Era demasiado para asimilar en tan pocos minutos. Quiso recordar cuándo escribió todo eso. De verdad intentó buscar en sus memorias, pero nada, solo había un hueco negro cubriendo todo en las semanas pasadas. ¿En serio no podía recordar algo tan significativo? Porque si Tom era el causante de tales sentimientos, no debería ser un llano flash en su mente, debía ser la persona más importante para él… O por lo menos eso daba a entender los mensajes. No estaba loco, Chris mejor que nadie reconocía cuando se sentía atraído hacia alguien, solo que con Tom no era igual. Miraba en sus aqua a un buen amigo, solo eso.

—¿Qué clase de relación teníamos exactamente? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —suspiró el inglés. —Aquella noche del accidente intentábamos averiguarlo. No, no hicimos nada físico, por si te lo preguntas

No tenía sentido para Chris. Cada respuesta era más confusa que la anterior, no figuraban las expresiones de Tom con lo que supuestamente ocurría entre ellos. ¿No le agradaba desde un comienzo? Después de todo, los mensajes de Tom eran cortantes y secos, como si intentara evadirlo, y aun así su rostro era de desolación. Recordó cuando despertó en la cama del hospital, cómo Tom estuvo a punto de huir de la habitación al pedirle que se identificara ante él. Había sido, sin duda, un impacto si albergaba sentimientos.

Chris bajó la mirada y examinó las facciones inglesas. No poseía sutileza en sus actos, así que decidió acelerar las ó su mano sana en el pecho de Tom, arrugando el chaleco para acercarlo con brusquedad y besarlo. Sus labios impactaron secos, pero el bálsamo labial anti-grietas que usaba el inglés lo suavizó, no era un beso tierno como los recordaba Tom pero poseía autoridad. Chris abrió más su boca para profundizarlo y buscar en su inconsciente si sus labios, guiados por el tacto, podrían darle pistas sobre sus sentimientos o ayudarle a su cerebro a conectar y llevar la chispa del recuerdo. No lo cortó de inmediato, porque genuinamente le agradaba, se deleitó unos segundos con el aroma que desprendía Tom hasta finalmente dejar viajar su lengua… Se le hacía familiar la sensación, pero continuaba insuficiente para revivir algo nítido.

Rompió el beso tan brusco como lo inició.

—Tom, dime qué coño pasó esa noche —atinó a decir, antes de apartar la vista y pasar su pulgar sobre el labio, limpiando parte del bálsamo que quedó en ellos.

La clave tenía que estar en ese único suceso sobre el accidente, estaba seguro. Si escuchaba la historia completa, quizá…

—Prometo decirte, pero antes quiero que me prometas algo —habló con firmeza. —Sí, es descortés y desconsiderado, pero de verdad te necesito ese lado profesional tuyo en el festival de lingüística. Al finalizar te diré qué pasó esa noche

Tom no entendió su motivación para responderle de esa forma. Quizá aferrándose más a ese simple acto podría conservar contacto con el australiano, porque si le daba toda la información que exigía, algo le gritaba que sería el final de todo. Por eso deseaba prolongarlo, solo unos días más…

—Si después de eso deseas que pretenda que nada pasa entre los dos, lo haré y no tocaré el tema nunca jamás —continuó. —Solo…

—De acuerdo —respondió Chris. —¿Tengo tu palabra?

Tom no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí mismo si era correcto haberse besado a costa de las memorias del australiano.

—Sí, lo juro

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Wow, me tomó un rato hallar la mejor manera de hacer encajar los sentimientos de ambos.

Gracias por leer hasta acá. Espero que no se depriman tanto como yo jeje

Hasta el próximo capi!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo. Antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza en la actualización. Estamos cerca del final, oh si. ¿están emocionados por los feels que este capi significa?**

 **Guest (gracias! )**

 **L . Middford (lo sé, yo también me pongo triste al escribirlo, y me ganan los feels, pero… ya pronto se les levantara lo sad, lo prometo)**

 **J** **ulchen awesome Beilschmidt (oh, esa canción me destrozó en el cine jeje)**

 **Disclaimer:** Chris y Tom no son de mi propiedad. Se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?)

 **Advertencias** : slash / lemon/ gay couple. Single fathers AU. Rated: M. escenas smut/ explícitas

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **NIÑOS. LOS MEJORES CONSEJEROS**

 **X**

Desde temprano, en esa mañana, Tom supo que estaba jodido.

Había llegado finalmente la celebración de la feria lingüística y nadie más que él estaba nervioso por que todo saliera a la perfección. Los preparativos habían comenzado desde el día anterior, manteniéndolo tan ocupado que Ben terminó rodando los ojos, harto por intentar calmarlo. Si, el pequeño de siete años tenía más equilibrio que su padre, aunque fue inútil obligarlo dormir. El inglés permaneció la mayor parte de la noche en vela repasando el itinerario, confirmando la asistencia de los invitados, de los actores, del staff; en fin, trataba de no estar estresado, pero joder, era la mayor responsabilidad que alguna vez le legó la universidad.

Por todas esas razones, amaneció con tanto cansancio que dudó severamente estar presentable para la hora del evento. La única ventaja era que empezaba en el turno vespertino, pero él era el presentador estelar de los espectáculos grandes y sería una vergüenza dormirse en medio de todo, sobrando pena ajena para generaciones venideras.

Se quedó dormido sobre la mesa sin recordar cómo, y al estirarse, su cuello dolía. Se levantó de la silla para prepararse un té. El reloj de la cocina marcaba una hora prudente. Caminó por inercia hasta el cuarto de baño para ducharse. Con suerte eso lo despertaría.

No tardó más de diez minutos en asearse, saliendo con una toalla atada a su cintura. La figura de Ben en medio del cuarto, lo sobresaltó.

—Oh, dios mio Ben —dijo, con un buen susto. —No te oí entrar

El pelirrojo tenía un muñeco de hule espuma con la cara de Hulk, acribillando a su padre con la mirada. Se dirigió a la cama, sentándose en la orilla, ladeando la cabeza.

—Prometiste leerme anoche

—Oh, cierto —recordó con preocupación. —lo lamento mucho Benny. Estaba muy ocupado con el evento de hoy, y tenía que asegurarme que todo salga según lo planeado. Yo…

—Papá, estás loquito —dijo Ben. —Igual que mi peluche de Hulk. No es bueno para la salud que te preocupes demasiado. Además me costó trabajo dormir

Tom suspiró, sentándose a lado de su hijo con las manos juntas. Había tantas cosas que había perdido de vista esos últimos días, y es que no era solo la cuestión laboral o familiar, sino el conjunto de acontecimientos que iban a acabar con su paciencia. Si, el australiano tenía toda la vil culpa de que se encontrara más distraído que nunca. Volvió a suspirar, posando una mano sobre el cabello ondulado del pequeño, tratando de dar una justificación, pero no la tenía.

—Lo sé Benny, lo entiendo —respondió. —Estoy teniendo dificultades para concentrarme, es todo.

—Nunca te desconcentrabas cuando el señor Hemsworth venía a trabajar aquí y traía de visita a Natalie —soltó como bomba. —Siempre han sido un buen equipo como Nat y yo. ¿No pueden volver a ser amigos, papá? ¿No puedes decirle al señor Hemsworth que ya se acuerde de su amistad?

Tom sonrió de lado, enternecido. —Ehehe, créeme que lo he intentado… Y bastante

Aunque cada ocasión que Tom quiso interactuar con el australiano, había tenido un giro inesperado. Quizá no en el mal sentido, pero seguía teniendo el bicho de contarlo todo, de confesarse ya hasta externalizar toda su frustración de la noche del accidente; gritar hasta desgastar cada memoria que tuviera de Chris y él juntos, pero ¿qué había obtenido esos días? Un par de malentendidos y una noche de alcohol en exceso que puso preocupadas a sus hermanas. Cuanta irresponsabilidad.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 _Flashback_

Más temprano que tarde, Chris comenzó a acercarse para conversar con Tom. La interacción no era la misma que antes, pero al menos calmaba el corazón nervioso del inglés. Así, durante una tarde que lo había invitado a tomar el té junto con Natalie, aprovecharon para hablar más a fondo sobre temas misceláneos y cuando hubo un chance de esclarecer una duda por parte del castaño.

—Quisiera preguntar algo

Estaban sentados en las sillas para jardín, con una bandeja de porcelana que contenía té de limón y yerbabuena. Chris bebía un sencillo vaso con jugo de toronja, nunca fue aficionado al té.

—Claro

Para ese momento, Chris había entrado en mayor confianza. Era muy bobo y crédulo por naturalidad, así que no tardó en "abrir" más conversación con Tom, pero más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta que su repertorio de temas estaba casi agotado. Eso quería decir que por esos tres meses convivió demasiado con el inglés. Bueno, es algo normal cuando te gusta una persona… Y según la versión de Tom, ellos estaban a medio camino de concretar una relación. Más que desagrado, le causaba morbosa curiosidad, con la cual jugaba de vez en cuando.

—¿Por qué me besaste, Chris? —la voz del otro interrumpió su ensimismamiento.

¿El beso? Ok, era cierto que el beso que le plantó en el palco fue impulsivo, simplemente por tratarse de un "experimento". Hasta donde Chris entendía, su heterosexualidad estaba intacta, aunque el término "heterocurioso" cobró más peso esos últimos días. No se había puesto a pensar _en serio_ sobre ello. Dejó su vaso sobre la mesilla, observando con atención las expresiones ajenas.

—¿No debería hacerlo? —preguntó con sarcasmo y diversión. Mierda, seguía estorbándole el cabestrillo. Gracias a Odín se lo quitarían en dos días. —Se supone que estábamos en proceso de tener una relación sentimental, ¿me equivoco?

—Algo así… —responde Tom sirviéndose más te. —todavía me estaba acostumbrando a que me besaras. A la fecha me siento cohibido cuando lo haces… Imagínate que no habíamos podido avanzar más a nivel físico

El australiano detalló el perfil de Tom. No pudo descifrar exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero si habían compartido besos, no cuadraba que estuvieran "distanciados" con respecto al tema del sexo. Chris conocía sus límites, y podía apostar su compañía entera a que si lo besó fue porque deseaba intimar con él, o al menos "ese" Chris de tres meses atrás lo tenía en planes a futuro. Solo lo sabía.

—¿Nunca te toqué? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó.

—No… Sí… Carajo, quiero decir, sí lo hiciste un par de veces… ¡pero no pasamos de besarnos!

Chris asintió y volvió a preguntar: —¿No hemos tenido sexo, todavía?

—¿Qué cosas dices, Christopher? Sé que no recuerdas, pero creo que es prudente decir que lo más lejos que has llegado ha sido tocarme la cintura y los glúteos

—¿En serio?

Tom levantó una ceja tímido, sin poder beber lo último de su infusión. Sentía que con cada conversación Chris se distanciaba, no estaba convencido de sus palabras a pesar de que fueran la verdad pura. No aceptaba la resignación tampoco; únicamente faltaba coraje para hablarle con el corazón.

—Expresaste tus intenciones muchas veces, pero yo tenía mucho que pensar. Nunca pensé que un hombre me mirara de _esa_ forma. Jamás tuve un antecedente igual

Chris entrecerró los ojos, se levantó de su asiento caminando hacia el inglés. Tom permanecía sentado, y pudo refutar pero contaba con poco tiempo para asimilar lo que ocurrió en cuanto levantó la vista: el australiano lo tomó de la nuca con ambas manos, acercándose sin pedir permiso para besarlo por segunda ocasión (post pérdida de memoria). Ante esto, el castaño abrió los ojos de par en par, sin poder meter o sacar aire. Fue tan repentino, tan precipitado y tan tranquilizante como el primero.

Luego de concluir ese beso, Chris metió las manos a los bolsillos y se retiró sin despedirse. En los siguientes días no se comunicó con Tom de hecho, más que de manera ocasional para aclarar detalles sobre el evento próximo.

Eso había sido motivo suficiente para que Tom pensara que estaba cerca un rechazo. No tuvo mejor idea para lidiar con ello que con su viejo amigo: brandy.

 _Fin del flashback_

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

—Papá, ¿tengo que ir?

Natalie tenía los brazos cruzados, mientras esperaba sentada que Clara terminara de anudar sus trenzas con un lazo color rosa. Miró con disconfort al rubio al otro lado de la habitación, quien ataba su corbata y colocaba loción en sitios estratégicos.

—Es un evento muy entretenido para todas las edades — respondió el australiano. —Sería injusto que Clara se quedara aquí después de todo lo que nos ha ayudado estas semanas. Todos tenemos derecho a divertirnos, además Ben también irá. Podrás jugar con él

La pequeña hizo un puchero, pero terminó aceptando las condiciones de su señor padre. No se quejaba porque podría jugar con su mejor amigo, pero no había nada interesante en el panfleto publicitario que le había entregado con el itinerario de las actividades proyectadas para la tarde.

A regañadientes terminó de vestirse y salió, oyendo a su padre hablando por teléfono para afinar detalles de último minuto. Se veía realmente atractivo en ese traje ejecutivo color gris plateado con mancuernas especiales con el logotipo de su empresa. El cabello había crecido, así que llevaba una liga en él para sostenerlo, con un principio de barba y bigote. Todo un dios personificado.

Cinco minutos después, la familia Hemsworth estaba en la camioneta rumbo al dichoso evento. Chris agradecía a los dioses que le habían retirado la férula del hombro para entonces, podía moverse con total libertad y manejar sin problema. Como todo se llevaría a cabo en las instalaciones universitarias, las locaciones para cada manager, actor, director, productor u asistente estaban designados una a lado de otra, al igual que los lugares en el estacionamiento. No sorprendió a Chris encontrar que su cuadro para estacionarse estuviera junto al de Tom, por aquello de los apellidos con "H". No había más autos alrededor puesto que era obligación suya llegar con una hora de anticipación.

Bajando del vehículo, el rubio mandó un mensaje: " _ya llegué, ¿dónde estás?"_ para Tom. No quiso marcarle directamente puesto que no estaba seguro de que escuchar su voz fuera buena idea, pero irónicamente, tendría que seguirlo como mosca a la miel por toda la velada porque así se lo había pedido el inglés; para asegurar el éxito de la velada.

Caminando entre toda la gente que comenzaba a reunirse para la inauguración, Chris se topó con Robert, el cual iba elegante y extravagantemente vestido para la ocasión, con esos lentes de sol característicos y una goma de mascar todo el tiempo.

—Hey fortachón —saludó. —Pensé que te demorarías más con el tráfico

—Hola Robert —devolvió la misiva cortésmente. —¿Sabes dónde está el tráiler de Tom? Necesito hablar con él para dar inicio a todo

—Claro que lo sé, no por nada soy el mejor organizador del país. Está en el lote junto al edificio G, su cubículo es el número 34— dijo con autosuficiencia. —Oh, lo siento, he sido grosero: _madame_ Clara, un placer verla por aquí. Siéntase bienvenida —dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia la dama y besando el dorso de su mano derecha, notando en seguida la presencia de Natalie. —Vaya, ¿quién es ésta linda jovencita?

Natalie miró con sus enormes ojos azules a su padre, a Clara y finalmente a Robert. No lo conocía realmente, solo lo había visto un par de veces, pero inevitablemente se sonrojó al escuchar la pregunta. —Soy Natalie

—Natalie —repitió el empresario. —Que preciosa niña, gracias a los dioses heredaste los rasgos de tu madre. Imagínate tener el ceño fruncido como tu padre, oh, qué horror.

La rubia soltó la risa magnánima. Robert le tendió la mano y volvió a hacer la reverencia como con su nana, besando su pequeña e infantil mano, que ruborizó sin mediar sus mejillas rechonchas.

—¿Quieres ver el carrusel que tenemos?

—¿Un carrusel? —preguntó entusiasta

—Así es, y tenemos ponys reales a los que puedes montar sin problema

No hubo necesidad de decir más cosas, Natalie accedió al instante ante la propuesta. Ya se encontraría con Ben más tarde. ¿Perderse la oportunidad de montar un pony para ella sola? Ni loca. Simplemente esperó que su padre le diera el visto bueno para poder correr junto con Clara hacia el interior de todo el festival, perdiéndose de vista entre carpas medievales y tarimas de madera. Fue entonces cuando Robert volteó hacia Chris, metió las manos a los bolsillos y dijo en voz seria:

—¿Ya tienes claro lo que me contaste ayer?

—No lo sé —dijo Chris suspirando, recordando la conversación telefónica que había tenido con el mayor. Fue el tema de su pérdida de memoria y cómo afectaba su juicio sobre el inglés, porque podría desarrollar sentimientos, pero no estaba seguro de que fueran genuinos. Es decir, llevaba unas semanas conociendo de vuelta a su _supuesta_ pareja y su corazón respondía ante cualquier mínimo gesto que hiciera Tom, pero estaba dudando si el hecho de que el título de pareja estuviera influyendo en esa sensación de calidez que provocaba hablar con él. Intentó corroborarlo al besarlo, pero solo había hecho una maraña de confusiones.

—Es cuestión de aprovechar un espacio entre eventos para hablar con Tom —resolvió a decir.

—Te he dicho que podrías ahorrarte mucho tiempo si solo lo besas y le declaras tu amor

—¡Robert, por todos los dioses! —exclamó carraspeando. —te dije mil veces que no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Tom me ha dicho que nunca hemos esa clase de conversación

—Hoy puede ser la ocasión, Hemsworth. Además sé que yo siempre seré tu amor platónico, pero admito que Tom y tu harían una mejor pareja

Chris volteó los ojos. —A veces no entiendo por qué somos socios

—Porque necesitas mis sabios consejos y el rostro estelar de la empresa soy yo. ¿Por qué crees que la mitad de nuestra clientela son mujeres que solicitan nuestros servicios mínimo dos veces?

—Preferiría no saberlo…

—Por el sexo, Chris

—Ahí vamos de nuevo —se repitió a si mismo Chris, mientras escuchaba la historia de galanura de Robert sobre cómo convenció a la esposa del primer ministro de aceptar una cena (y algo más).

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Huyendo de Robert, Chris caminó hacia el lote que le había indicado al mismo tiempo que revisaba los estantes puestos, la iluminación, la comida, los actores para la obra, los meseros, el director de orquesta, y en general echando un vistazo superficial en todo lo que debería estar preparado para la gran obertura, pero no hallaba a Tom siendo que él era el primer encargado de asegurarse de que todo marchara viento en popa. No encontró al inglés pero miró que la familia de éste se encontraba frente a un anaquel con figurillas del medievo, seguramente escuchando historias narradas por el juglar frente. Sonrió de lado por la grata compañía que podría desarrollarse a lo largo de toda la noche. No quiso acercarse para saludar, puesto que estaba más interesado en reunir a todos los jefes en las diferentes subdivisiones para sincronizarse y dar inicio lo más puntual posible.

Decidido, sacó su teléfono para hacer la fatídica llamada en vista de que su mensaje no había sido respondido.

—¿Tom? Habla Chris, ¿dónde estás?

— _Oh, Chris… Hola, ehehe, estoy en el área del teatro. Me pidieron supervisar que los actores_

—Pero necesito que ensayes tu discurso de apertura

— _Lo sé, pero_ …

—Ni hablar, voy para allá. Tú eres el principal aquí. Todo el evento depende de ti, y mi trabajo es que salga perfecto

No se oyó nada al otro lado de la línea, pero resonó finalmente un "ok" tímido. Chris colgó, caminando hacia el local. Una vez allí, encontró a Tom parado en medio del escenario. Parecía una imagen idílica con su gabardina de gala, traje con chaleco muy británico con una loción que inundaba toda la sala, tan penetrante y adictiva que Chris no tuvo opción más que acercarse para olfatear mejor. Ver a ese inglés bajo la luz de un faro tintineante y encontrarse con su mirada aqua… Tuvo un flash de memoria: la vez que se miraron por primera vez en la cocina. Sí, sí, sí, él llevaba una botella de vino, Tom sonrojado y un apretón de manos.

—Hola Chris

Su voz lo sacó de la regresión. No tuvo tiempo de disfrutar más. —Hey, te ves bien

—Ehehe, gracias

—Vámonos, ellos pueden arreglárselas. Tienen dos horas más antes de iniciar la función

—¿Estás seguro, Chris?

—Corre de mi cuenta que la obra salga de maravilla

Tom bajó del estrado, caminando hombro con hombro junto al australiano hasta llegar al aula magna donde se llevaría a cabo la inauguración, recibidos por el equipo de cámara y sonido. Oh, si porque todo quedaría grabado para la posteridad en los archivos de la universidad. Era abrumador traer un título de coordinador de todo.

Chris miró su reloj. Faltaban quince minutos para que todo comenzara. Mierda, se había ido muy rápido el tiempo.

—¡QUINCE MINUTOS, MUCHACHOS! ¡PREPÁRENSE DESDE CABINA DE CONTROL!

Gritó el encargado de cámaras, agitado pasando en medio de Tom y Chris, dando media vuelta. Llevaba una mascada rosa en el cuello y lentes extravagantemente enormes con forma de estrella en el marco con retoques dorados. Su vestimenta era más de gurú de moda de Paris que de un manager de cámara.

—Ay, mon Dieu, Christopher _darling_. Pensé que nunca llegarías. Todos están a-l-o-c-a-d-o-s, te digo, todos estamos hechos un mar de nervios —saludó el excéntrico director. —¿Es el famoso Thomas? —preguntó el aludido. —Es un placer cariño, soy Taika Waititi, director de cámara y mano derecha de Christopher en cuanto a medios audiovisuales se refiere… Oh, me lleva el cielo, ¡ya es hora! ¡ya lo es! Oh, my God, oh my God. Thomas, ven conmigo, tengo que comprobar que el micrófono suena bien… Ayyyy, mon Dieu

Sin dejar meditar a Tom, el hombre lo tomó de la muñeca para dirigirlo al camerino y "empolvarlo" de maquillaje para que en el estrado brillara con ayuda de la iluminación estratégica y pudiera cubrir las ojeras de su desvelo.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

El aula magna estaba con cubo lleno, decir lleno era poco comparado con la cantidad real que estaba acomodada en las escaleras y de pie, esperando por el discurso de apertura de Tom. En las primeras filas se hallaba la familia de éste junto con Clara, Natalie y Scarlett con lugares preferenciales. Ben y Natalie estaban sentados y esperando a poder salir para jugar en el carrusel y en los juegos medievales que habían visto en medio de un establo. Chris no estaba sentado con ellos por ser el designado a vigilar que todos se presentaran a tiempo y recibir algunas eminencias del mundo literario actual. Sin mencionar los tratos que debía cerrar con ciertos académicos interesados en la manera de trabajar de su compañía. Ciertamente sentía esa presión en los hombros de que todo salir perfecto, a pesar de nunca estar nervioso en un evento suyo. Sin embargo, tenía un miedo infundamentado a que no fuera del agrado de Tom… Quizá por eso tampoco deseaba averiguar si seguía enamorado de él, por miedo a fallarle.

Sacudió su cabeza al asociar una idea con la otra. No se permitiría flaquear en medio del espectáculo de obertura.

El escenario se iluminó, acompañado de la orquesta de la universidad para darle introducción a Tom, quien iba totalmente diferente. Se había cambiado de ropa, llevando un esmoquin de color verde negruzco con toques esmeralda con un chaleco plateado, y en medio de todo el conjunto resaltaban sus orbes aqua mirando con cierto espanto a la calificada audiencia, vestidos formalmente en las mejores galas esperando que el evento fuera el doble de bueno de lo que la propaganda prometía.

—Buenas noches a todos —dijo Tom cuando estuvo frente al pódium, tomando aire antes de continuar. —en nombre de la universidad de Cambridge y su servidor, Thomas Hiddleston, les agradecemos su presencia y su paciencia…

Al final de la frase, el micrófono emitió un sonido agudo, de esos que es molesto a los oídos. Tom tuvo un tropiezo mental y por unos segundos se quedó congelado. Chris se dio cuenta, oh claro que sí. Caminó entre la multitud de camarógrafos que enfocaban el rostro del inglés hasta llegar a una columna que estaba a menos de diez metros del estrado principal donde se hallaba. Ladeó su rostro hasta que Tom topara con su mirada, y al hacerlo, le sonrió levemente. Trataba de darle ánimos desde la distancia, por más mínima que fuera. No importaba que él tardara en agarrar confianza para hablar, él no iba a dejarlo solo. Eso intentaba transmitirle.

" _Solo mírame a mí. Olvídate de los demás, Tom_ " pensó, gesticulando con los labios la palabra "MÍRAME".

—Como decía: gracias por acompañarnos esta noche… —retomó el inglés con seguridad y sonriendo de lado. —sean todos bienvenidos al décimo sexto festival de lingüística con temática medieval y renacentista

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

El discurso duró menos de tres minutos, pero fueron los suficientes para lograr una ovación muy grata por parte de los presentes, incluyendo el preferencial de los directivos de la universidad, sobretodo por el modo de recibir a Tom en cuanto bajó del estrado con elegancia para hablar con ellos mientras otro presentador hacía su introducción dentro del programa de actividades previstas para la noche. En total, la ceremonia de bienvenida duró cuarenta minutos con Tom como anfitrión magnánimo dando pie a presentaciones de protocolo en el mundo de la literatura y entregando presentes como cortesía.

Al finalizar, el inglés bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su familia y abrazarlos.

—Estuviste magnífico, mi amor —dijo su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Buen discurso, hijo —decía su padre extendiéndole la mano.

—Se nota que les encanta el carisma que tienes —decía Sarah.

—Bien hecho Tommy —añadió Emma abrazándolo.

En medio de las congratulaciones, salieron hacia la jardinera de la explanada principal, escuchando que la música medieval empezaba a sonar. A lo lejos, entre tanta gente, Chris se acercaba acompañado de Natalie por la mano, Clara y Scarlett a sus costados. Parecía todo un titán rompecorazones, pero estaba lejos de serlo.

Fue claro hacia quien iba dirigido Chris en ese preciso instante. Sus pasos lo encaminaron a la altura de las pupilas del inglés.

—Mírame —repitió en voz alta la palabra que había usado para alentarlo minutos atrás.

Todos se miraron confundidos, pero a Tom no le importó. Soltó una risa pequeña. —Gracias Chris —respondió.

Quizá esa noche podrían disfrutarla después de todo.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Ok, ok, ok, lo sé, casi no avanzamos, pero en el siguiente capi habrá un paso importante, se los prometo.**

 **Disculpen que no haya concretado nada en la trama, pero les agradezco infinitamente por seguirme hasta acá sin aburrirse. Nos vemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola de nuevo!**

Ya pasó un buen rato desde que dejé la historia aquí, y les pido una disculpa enorme por ello. Hubo una situación familiar (y escolar) que se me salió de las manos, y bueno, después de muchos sube-y-baja de problemas, heme aquí. Les reitero mis sinceras disculpas por la tardanza.

Es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, y espero que esta actualización haga justicia a la larga espera.

Muchas gracias por leer.

 **Disclaimer:** Chris y Tom no son de mi propiedad. Se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?)

 **Advertencias** : slash / lemon/ gay couple. Single fathers AU. Rated: M. escenas smut/ explícitas

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **NIÑOS. LOS MEJORES CONSEJEROS**

 **XI**

En los últimos minutos del evento, ambas familias y amigos aledaños estaban sentados cenando en medio del jardín común, junto a varios invitados que degustaban lomo de cerdo en hidromiel o res en vino blanco con un toque de perejil. La velada no pudo haber sido más perfecta, especialmente para los anfitriones principales.

—Propongo un brindis —dijo el abuelo Hiddleston, alzando su copa con vino tinto. —Por una magnífica labor por parte de Chris y su compañía, así como de Tom en dirigir con gracia este evento. Debo admitir, hijo, que no esperé que fuera tan magnífico. Además Ben y Natalie se divirtieron mucho

Tom asintió, mirando con ternura que ambos niños yacían dormidos. No era para menos, después de haber jugado incansablemente por cada estante disponible en toda la feria y corriendo junto a otros niños en el juego de la "gallina ciega" fue lógico que quisieran dormitar mientras terminara todo el jaleo. Natalie estaba acomodada en los brazos de su nana, mientras que Ben yacía acurrucado en el regazo de su tía Sarah.

—Bueno, bueno, no olvidemos que el mérito lo tiene Tom —añadió Chris antes de alzar su copa para brindar junto a los demás

—¿Qué dices, fortachón? ¿Acaso yo estoy pintado? —dijo Robert con autosuficiencia. —Tuve mucho que ver en la organización: di los contactos de los músicos, los actores, los diseñadores para las tarjetas de invitación…

Chris rodó los ojos, pero sonrió de lado. Decidió ignorar el discurso de Robert mientras fijaba su mirada en medio de la mesa, frente a él se hallaba el inglés riendo entre tanta hilaridad. Se permitió detallar sus facciones, el ángulo de su mandíbula, sus rizos que caían suavemente por la frente, su lengua entremetida en los dientes al reírse, las pecas inundando el cuello, las manos delgadas y su clavícula. Era cierto que no podía anticiparse a nada, el resto de la familia seguía viéndolos como un par de amigos, así que sus deseos de hablar con él necesitan esperar.

—Te recuerdo que tus gustos para los colores es pésimo —continuaba Robert, alzando los brazos. —Les digo, este hombre no tiene una idea de lo que combinar colores crema. Quería tarjetas color pistache, ¡pistache! ¿Pueden creerlo?

—Sí, sí, sí Robert, tengo un mal gusto

—¡Horroroso!

—Pero todo salió perfectamente —intervino Emma sonriendo. —Robert, ¿me acompañas por un poco de pan de elote? —dijo para quitárselos de encima, a lo que Chris hizo gesto de gratitud extrema.

—¿Todavía necesitan quedarse? —preguntó de pronto Scarlett, dirigida a Tom y Chris. —estoy notando que la mayoría de las personas empezó a retirarse hace quince minutos

Ambos hombres asintieron. Era una formalidad de cada fiesta, que cada anfitrión debía quedarse hasta el final para supervisar que nada quedara olvidado y, en su defecto, despedir a cada académico, o quizá tener una pequeña conversación de sobremesa con lo último de cerveza de malta que sobró. La pregunta fue más con propósito de saber que llegarían tarde cada uno a sus respectivas casas, y por ende, sus hijos necesitaban ser cuidados. Aunque para Clara eso no representaba problema (obviamente), parecía que la familia Hiddleston no podía quedarse a cuidar de Ben por ese fin de semana.

—Tom, mañana yo salgo hacia Italia con mamá y papá al carnaval de Venecia. —dijo Sarah, meciendo a Ben. —Sabes que no tendría problema en cuidar del pequeño, pero los boletos los habíamos reservado tres meses atrás y ellos siempre han querido ir

—Lo sé —dijo Tom. —Y Emma parece que estará fuera unos días con su novio, ¿cierto?

Todos quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que la niñera tomó la palabra: —Ben puede quedarse a dormir en nuestra casa, ya se han visitado antes. Yo no tendría ningún problema en cuidar de ambos

Eso pareció ser un oasis en el desierto para la situación de Tom. Si bien no parecía la gran cosa, cuidar de su hijo estaba siendo complejo sin una ayuda extra; estaba consciente que tener un apoyo como plan B le pudo haber ahorrado muchos problemas antes, por eso miró hacia Clara para agradecerle infinitamente. Afortunadamente Ben conocía la casa de Natalie, así que no se espantaría si despertaba en un lugar que no fuera su habitación. Asintió ante el ofrecimiento, que pareció no llegar más allá de un "simple favor". Todos se levantaron, niños en brazos, dirigiéndose a la camioneta de Chris que era más espaciosa. Por fortuna Scarlett se ofreció a manejar hasta la casa del rubio, con la condición de pedir posada, que fue concedida sin miramientos; después de todo, la chica se había ganado un lugar muy especial desde la ocasión del hospital. Aparte parecía hacerle una compañía grata a la nana.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó Emma, llegando con una bolsa de pan.

—¿De qué me perdí? —secundó Robert, notando que todos estaban levantados de sus asientos. —Me debes tres botellas de whisky escocés —dijo Robert al australiano, palmeando su hombro mientras caminaba en dirección al estacionamiento. —Te salvé el trasero del ridículo hoy, Hemsworth

Chris le dio por su lado, mientras se despedía de la familia Hiddleston y les aseguraba que Ben estaría sano y salvo mientras Tom y él regresaban del evento y despedir a absolutamente todos los invitados.

Ambos hombres quedaron de pie observando a todos alejarse.

—¿Era como esperabas? —preguntó de pronto Chris, sin mirarlo fijamente.

Tom giró su rostro y sonrió de lado. —Fue mucho más. Te agradezco en verdad que me hayas ayudado con todo esto

Iba a agregar " _aunque tú no lo recuerdes_ ", pero se guardó sus comentarios y se permitió admirar por última vez las luces multicolor que iluminaban la enorme fuente de mármol y con la poca luz que proporcionan los faros de petróleo que habían instalado en algunas esquinas como ornamento. Se olvidó un segundo de sus problemas y decidió disfrutar de la compañía en general. Paulatinamente las personas empezaban a dispersarse, quedando los encargados de cada estante para desmontar su campaña y guardar utilería. Tom permaneció observando en paz hasta sentir una mano tomando la suya que le hizo fruncir el cejo inevitablemente. No volteó de inmediato, puesto que sabía de sobra de quién era la mano.

—¿Me dirás lo que ocurrió esa noche en el restaurante?

El corazón de Tom palpitó con fuerza. La promesa de revelarle la verdad de lo ocurrido soplaba como un vendaval en su mente. En caso de no obtener un rechazo, tampoco estaba seguro de que pudiera recordar algo… Pero era fiel a su palabra. —¿Quieres hablar _ahora_ mismo de eso?

—Estoy seguro de querer saber más que nunca lo que tenía que decirte —respondió Chris apretando su mano hasta girar finalmente, tomando su hombro para que lo encarara. —Dime…

Los aqua de Tom bailaban en las pupilas de Chris, incontrolables. Suspiró e inhaló para darse fuerza para recibir un golpe emocional, o algo similar. —Era una cita de pareja. Me habías propuesto conocernos más antes de avanzar a otro nivel

—¿Seguíamos sin ser pareja?

—Exacto, pero porque yo no quería escucharte preguntármelo —lo que le daba confianza era que Chris no había soltado su mano un solo segundo. —Esa noche dijiste que deseabas estar junto a mi haciendo el proyecto, pero que había otros motivos para no dejar de buscarme; deseabas con toda el alma que yo te concediera un momento para estar más íntimos, que yo tenía miedo de sentirme querido por ti, con toda esa intensidad que irradias… Tuve inseguridad de aceptar lo que a la vista era obvio para ambos

No pudo continuar con el remolino acumulado en su garganta. Cerró los ojos y tintineó en los orbes azules de Chris que lo veían con emoción y expectativa. Sentía miedo en ese momento inclusive. Se debía dar valor a sí mismo porque jamás tendría otra oportunidad de poder estar así de cerca, así de sincero, así de enamorado de ese australiano.

—¿Y que era obvio? —preguntó Chris, esta vez entrelazando un par de dedos a los de Tom. —Dímelo, Tom

El inglés prefirió acallar suspiros, posando su mano derecha en la mejilla del otro sin previo aviso para poder besarlo. Sus labios se fusionaron, no percibió rechazo por parte del otro así que continuó disfrutando de ese contacto que parecía banal a ojos ajenos, pero que significaba un sello secreto para decidir el futuro de esa _relación_. Tom no prolongó demasiado el beso, separándose a regañadientes de la suavidad de los labios de Chris, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro para susurrar en un hilillo de voz casi inaudible: —Que me enamoré de ti también

" _Chris, deja de decir tonterías. Somos hombres"_

" _¿Por qué me envías mensajes diario? Es molesto"_

" _Te juro que si me vuelves a besar sin permiso, te abofeteo"_

" _Pero lo que me estás planteando es una locura"_

" _Lamento mucho esto Chris_ …"

Fue un cumulo de flashes pegando en la cabeza de Chris en milésimas de segundo, que no tuvo tiempo suficiente para procesarlos todos. No fueron escenas completas, tan solo frases de Tom e imágenes fugaces donde claramente podía notarse su brillo por mirar a Tom. La última memoria le hizo recordar su accidente. Ahora estaba más nítida la imagen de Tom corriendo hacia la salida del restaurante; una avenida con faros destellantes, un cruce de automóviles, Tom en medio de la acera y él corriendo para evitar una catástrofe. Recordaba el aroma de las flores en el adorno de la mesa donde se habían sentado; el semáforo en rojo; los transeúntes que estorbaban el paso; el encuentro con Tom en la esquina… Todo llegaba a su memoria en intervalos disparejos esa noche donde ellos habían cenado juntos.

Súbitamente tuvo un ligero dolor de cabeza que lo obligó a tambalear y sentarse en el pasto sin previo aviso. Sus dedos apretaban las sienes con fuerza y zumbaban sus oídos. Abrió los ojos para enfocar mejor todo alrededor suyo hasta notar el rostro preocupado de Tom peguntando si se hallaba bien. Chris se sentía extraño ahora. Era como si hubiera visto una película de su vida, pero sin sentirse parte de ella, similar a lo que sienten todos al observar una cinta casera de cuando son bebés: sabemos que somos nosotros, pero no recordamos esa etapa, tan solo esa cinta visual nos da fe de que lo hemos vivido. Así se sentía.

—Deberíamos irnos, Tom —respondió, mirando al inglés. —Creo que después de oír lo que me has dicho, tenemos mucho que discutir

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Este no es sitio para que hablemos sobre _nosotros_

Tom entreabrió los labios. —Pero, ¿a dónde pretendes que vayamos?

Chris sonrió de lado, pícaro. Sus memorias le empezaban a devolver esa actitud arriesgada que lo caracterizaba. —Si no me equivoco, tu casa está completamente sola. Sería un excelente sitio para aclarar varios asuntos

—Pero todavía necesitamos quedarnos para asegurarnos que todos los trabajadores…

—Eso déjamelo a mí —respondió el australiano. —Es cuestión de un par de llamadas para que se encarguen de todo esto sin necesidad de molestarnos. Anda, debemos irnos

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Tom estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Al avanzar unos cinco minutos en el trayecto, había comenzado a llover, como era lo usual en Londres, pero él estaba preocupado por algo superfluo como era no haber llevado un paraguas. Su atención la desviaba a propósito, dado que Chris no había respondido formalmente a su confesión, pero tampoco dado una negativa. Sin quererlo su cabeza divagaba en todo ese diluvio, y su corazón seguía palpitando fuerte cada vez que lo miraba. Aunque hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos, estaba seguro que el rubio no había resuelto todas sus dudas todavía con respecto a su relación. ¿Qué diferencia existía a no tener recuerdos?

Llegaron, aparcaron, bajaron y se adentraron al recinto.

Tom fue el primero en pasar, oyendo la puerta cerrarse tras él. Giró su cabeza un poco, quitándose la gabardina medianamente mojada, encendiendo las luces del pasillo principal y la sala. El silencio de su propio hogar le parecía realmente angustiante. Mencionó que prepararía un poco de té para los dos.

Chris, por su parte, dejó su saco en el perchero, dirigiéndose al sillón triple de la sala. Permaneció ahí con los codos apoyados en los muslos, mirando a la pared hasta suspirar finalmente.

—¿Por qué huiste de mí? —preguntó de pronto

Tom lo había escuchado desde la cocina. —No entiendo qué dices

—El té puede esperar, necesito que vengas conmigo —demandó el australiano.

Algo en el tono de su voz erizó la piel de Tom; no pregunto por segunda vez, dejó la charola con las tazas para caminar hacia la habitación. Raspó sus palmas contra su pantalón para limpiar el sudor en ellas, tomando asiento en el sillón contrario al del australiano, quien lo veía algo inquisidor, sin dejar que apoyar su barbilla en sus manos. Esos ojos azules parecían perforarlo, como acusándolo de un error fatal e incorregible que solo podría perdonarse si tuviera inmunidad diplomática, pero temblaba ante ellos. Tom se sintió acorralado por esos ojos, sin poder escapar, aunque irónicamente tuviera un espacio enorme para hacerlo.

—Huiste de mí —repitió Chris, dejando su semblante serio, recostando su espalda sobre la tela del respaldo. —la noche del restaurante…

—Espera… ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Someramente. Imágenes, palabras, alguno que otro aroma

—Pero lo recuerdas —repitió Tom poniéndose en pie, como intentando acercarse. ¿Sería posible que…?

—Eso no importa ahora. Lo que quiero saber es porqué escapaste

—¿Escapar? —dijo el inglés, privado de una excusa que explicara su comportamiento. Si Chris tenía una ligera idea de lo ocurrido, entonces significaba que conocía el motivo de todo lo que los había llevado ahí. Levantó la mirada, notando que Chris también se ponía de pie hasta quedar cara a cara. Tom llevaba un sonrojo amapola en sus mejillas, mismas que el australiano se dedicó a acariciar de pronto, con tanta suavidad que el roce de una pluma podría resultar áspero en comparación. —Tenía miedo, Chris

—¿De qué?

—De… De no tener… De sentir lo que siento ahora; de entregar mi corazón una vez más, y encima a un hombre

Chris apretó levemente la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de Tom hasta tomar parte de la nuca y el cuello de éste. No poseía su memoria exacta, pero comprendía su forma de sentirse, porqué tantas veces necesitaba sacarse de sus pensamientos a Tom; o por qué no soportaba permanecer por mucho tiempo en la misma habitación sin un deseo imperioso de besarlo, de no compartir su preciosa presencia con nadie; cuántas veces se había mordido los nudillos para evitar decir una calamidad indecorosa para aparentar ser formal; ser indiferente para no confrontar su propio miedo de enamorarse (de nuevo, como notaba). Sí, no sabía qué tanto llegó a estar enamorado de Tom antes de su accidente, pero estaba seguro de que un poco de amnesia no había cambiado su destino.

—Quizá no recupere la memoria para repetir todo lo que te dije antes, pero no estaba mintiendo —dijo, haciendo que Tom lo mirara. —También tuve miedo al principio, pero no estaba dispuesto a alejarte de mí, aunque no interactuáramos tanto estas semanas. Cada vez que te besaba, debía irme porque una parte de mí mismo no se controla al tocar tus labios… No recuerdo todo, pero eso no debería importar si sé que me correspondes. Tom, dime de nuevo lo que dijiste en la feria, por favor

Tom apretó sus labios, no queriendo llorar. Eran tantas emociones mezcladas que creía que soñaba. Siempre odió que lo vieran llorar. —Chris…

—Vamos, no quiero esperar más tiempo por ti

El castaño sintió un pinchazo que fue similar a un balde de agua helada. No mentía, carajo, no había mentira en los ojos de ese australiano. —Yo… simplemente ya no puedo estar otro segundo de mi vida sin ti en él. Quédate conmigo, Chris… Es lo más sincero que te puedo decir

Chris sonrió de lado, simulando un " _lo sé_ ", cerrando los ojos para acercarse hacia Tom y volverlo a besar. En esta ocasión, no corrió de sus deseos.

El inglés notó el acercamiento y en esos microsegundos que se permitió analizar todo, entendió que Chris jamás lo había abandonado, que su amnesia solo comprobaba que nada en el mundo podría frenar sus sentimientos tan puros y sinceros por él, por lo que se permitió cerrar los párpados y aferrarse a los brazos del rubio, como si dejara liberar toda esa carga de tensión que llevaba en su memoria, remordiendo su conciencia por tantas semanas. Sintió los labios de Chris sobre los suyos, abriéndose paso entre sus dientes para probar con más ferocidad lo que siempre le perteneció. Quizá le había pertenecido desde siempre, pero hasta ese momento era palpable.

El beso se prolongó hasta que ambos se hallaron sobre el sofá una vez más, Chris encima del inglés, con furia en aquel beso que deseaban que jamás terminara, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente invariablemente. Tom arqueó el cuello contra la tela del descansabrazos, apenas emitiendo un suspiro y observando a Chris. Aun con la luz encendida era difícil enfocarlo, nublado entre el cumulo de sensaciones que invadían su mente. No cabía dudas para la decisión que estaban tomando, y Tom supo que el australiano estaba al tanto de eso: Chris lo amaba más que nada en el mundo.

—Subamos —dijo Chris de pronto, tomando la mano del inglés para ir a la habitación escaleras arriba.

Tom lo siguió sin preguntar, porque en el fondo entendía el gesto. Se puso nervioso enseguida cuando Chris giró el picaporte del recinto, pero el miedo no sobrepasaba su deseo de ser amado por ese australiano que ahora le dedicaba una leve sonrisa.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Chris cerró la puerta, tomando a Tom de la cintura. Juntó su frente con él y suspiró.

—No huyas de mí —pidió.

—Jamás —respondió Tom.

Chris volvió a besarlo con más aplomo, atrapando sus labios al punto de hacerlo delirar. Besaba como un auténtico dios, y el inglés se divirtió con esa analogía. Las manos de su compañero viajaron por su cintura una y otra vez hasta sentir que su cuerpo se encimaba, y con ello percibió un bulto en la entrepierna. No quiso mirar, pero Chris se adelantó para hacerlo colocar su mano por encima del pantalón.

—Esto es lo que logras hacerme, Tom —le dijo contra sus labios. En un movimiento rápido lo cargó por la cintura hasta tirarlo a la cama. Al tenerlo abajo y con la presión de su pene contra la tela, Chris debió controlarse extremadamente para darle seguridad. — ¿Confías en mí?

—Claro que confío en ti, es que… Nunca había hecho esto

—Ni yo, pero ahora mismo sé que no hay otra persona para mí más que tú, Tom

Los ojos aqua del inglés tomaron brillo aun en medio de la tenue oscuridad, que solo se guiaba con una lámpara de noche para que ambos hombres pudieran mirarse sin problema. Sonrió de lado y dejó que Chris tomara iniciativa para abrir su camisa. El rubio no resistió besar el cuello del otro, en tanto sus pulgares tomaban los pectorales de Tom haciendo un masaje en círculos sobre sus pezones.

—Ahh… —gimió el castaño, cubriendo su boca de inmediato. Le parecía muy vergonzoso gemir de _esa_ forma, pero el hombre arriba suyo en poco tiempo lo haría gritar más.

Tenía razón. Chris se arrodilló para que Tom pudiera apreciar cómo se despojaba de su camisa en dos segundos. Sus abdominales, brazos y pecho desnudos eran perfectos y completamente apetecibles, tanto que Tom no pudo evitar acercarse para tocarlos a gusto. Nunca creyó que ver otro cuerpo masculino le causara tanta atracción; aunque no era el cuerpo, era Chris. Levantó su mirada para encontrar esos ojos tan azules como el mar de Sidney, su corazón palpitó, sus manos no soltaban su cuerpo.

—Te quiero, Chris —confesó en cúmulo de emociones. Había notado una cicatriz en la sien derecha del rubio. Se cohibió al pensar que él fue el causante directo de tal herida. —Creí que nunca podrías recordarme después del accidente

—Mi memoria era un lago los primeros días. No sabía quién eras —respondió tranquilo. —Puede que nunca recupere los recuerdos que tuvimos al conocernos "por primera vez", pero que me enamore de ti solo prueba que no fue casualidad. Yo creo que el destino hizo su trabajo con nosotros

—Pero…

—Yo también te quiero Tom —lo interrumpió, besándolo en seguida. —Es todo lo que importa

No cabía duda para el australiano.

Chris volvió a recostar a Tom, besándolo cuanto tiempo le permitía su boca, paseando sus manos hasta la entrepierna y apretando. Desabrochó el pantalón con su diestra y acarició el miembro, que provocó que la habitación se inundara de gemidos y gorgoteos cada vez que Chris incrementaba el ritmo de la masturbación sobre Tom, calmándolo al besar sus labios, pues las uñas de Tom estaban enterradas en su espalda.

—Voy a prepararte —avisó, bajando lentamente los pantalones junto con el bóxer del castaño. El pene de Tom estaba medianamente erecto, pero fluía líquido de la punta, mismo que Chris usó para lubricar el resto. Sin conflictos, empezó a lamer desde la base aquel miembro palpitante enfocándose en el glande. Probaba a Tom por primera vez y era un idilio en su paladar, de alguna manera el sabor de Tom era exquisito.

—Chr-Chris… Ah, espe… Ah, ah —jadeaba entre lamidas, sintiendo un calor avanzando por su cara. El inglés no podía emitir palabra coherente con el placer que sentía, su mente estaba nublada, sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas, mientras que su cadera se movía contra la lengua de Chris, hasta sentir un par de dedos estimulando su entrada. —Chris, no… Se siente…

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó mientras sus dedos acariciaban la piel. —No te preocupes, Tom. Iré despacio

Aunque Tom se tranquilizó un segundo, no bastaron las palabras porque notó que el rubio escupía abajo y llenaba con más saliva su dedo índice. Cerró los ojos al sentir que el digito se abría paso en sus paredes. No sintió dolor, pero era una sensación extraña, un poco incómoda; aunque no tan incómoda cuando el dígito empezó a entrar y salir. Tom respiró hondo y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara, después de todo, confiaba en Chris.

Miró que el australiano tomaba posición entre sus piernas, trató de relajarse, pero sentía mucho pudor en ese momento. Todavía más cuando el otro, completamente desnudo, dejó salir una erección terriblemente grande. Tom tuvo temor, Chris tenía una maldita serpiente entre las piernas. No había forma que no lo destrozara o partiera en dos. Cerró las piernas instintivamente, pero luego notó el desconcierto del otro.

" _No puedo huir, se lo prometí_ " pensó. Porque era verdad, ya no quería seguir huyendo, y si permanecían juntos como pareja, no había manera que no tuviera intimidad física. Tom sentía miedo, pero a la vez _necesitaba_ sentirlo, quizá porque lo deseaba desde el momento que despertó en el hospital. Miró sus celestes agitados, casi tan desesperados como para no haberle dicho nada. Alzó ambas manos para tomar las mejillas de Chris y besarlo para calmarse. El otro entendió y lo abrazó fuertemente, dejando que ambos miembros se tocaran por primera vez. Tom se aferró a los hombros ajenos en tanto ambos penes se frotaban con ansiedad, más por parte del australiano.

En esa mirada estaban seguros de que no solo era atracción física.

—Hazlo, Chris —pidió Tom dejando caer su cuerpo a plena merced.

El rubio asintió, abriendo sus piernas, colocando su miembro a la entrada de Tom. Apretó la punta hasta la mitad del falo con un movimiento suave pero certero.

—Aaahh… —gimió con su cuerpo estremecido ante el grosor de Chris.

El australiano entrelazó sus dedos a los de Tom, mientras lo acercaba a su pecho para volverlo a besar y aminorar el dolor que podría estar experimentando. Aunque no deseaba herirlo de ninguna forma, estaba consciente que era la primera vez que Tom era tocado de _esta_ forma, así que procuró avanzar despacio aunque el placer lo devorada con cada pulgada recorrida. Las paredes se cerraban sobre él, como si lo succionaran más, casi provocándole el orgasmo, pero necesitaba mantenerse al margen.

Mientras tanto, Tom jadeaba contra los labios de Chris, ahogando su dolor en esos besos y en que ahora eran uno solo, que sentía unirse de forma tan íntima como con nadie, más allá del placer físico. Placer que no tardó en aparecer cuando el falo entró en su totalidad. Era cálido, mirando hacia el rubio con ojos vidriosos, con su mano peinando su cabello. Tom cerró sus piernas en torno a la cadera de Chris para que continuara.

Las embestidas se acentuaron a partir de ese momento. Chris se apoyó en los iliacos que sobresalían para poder enterrarse más profundo. Su pene se movía con necesidad, dando chapoteos en cada estocada. Para evitar venirse rápido, Chris cambió a una posición más cómoda para para los dos: colocó a Tom de lado, posicionándose atrás de su espalda, levantando su muslo y ayudando a su miembro a entra de nuevo.

Era más cómoda, pero también Tom sentía a Chris enterrarse más profundo, si lo partiría en dos. Ignoró todo cuando el placer nubló sus pensamientos. Se aferró a una mano del otro y consiguió sostenerse sobre su brazo. La lengua del australiano se deslizó por su nuca y oído izquierdo.

—Tom… —susurró contra su lóbulo, incitándolo. —¿Se siente bien?

—Ah, Chris… Sí

—¿Sí? Ah, Tom. Anda, dime... ¿Quieres que te, ah, siga amando de _esta_ forma?

Casi era tortuoso que le preguntara eso sabiendo que estaba muriendo por correrse. —¿Amar? Ah, dioses Chris… Ah, ah, me voy a ve-

Chris tomó su mentón para besarlo con salvajismo, así como sus estocadas, que no aminoaraban su velocidad. —Córrete, Tom. Córrete conmigo, juntos

Eso último sonó tan embriagador y excesivamente lujurioso que Tom no pudo contenerse. Se aferró a Chris y terminó en un estrepitoso jadeo que logró sacarle un orgasmo maravilloso. Su abdomen y sábanas terminaron manchadas por su propia cimiente

Chris sostenía aun su muslo porque seguía dentro.

—¿Tom? —lo llamó, dándole un beso en la nuca y moviéndose. Tom gimió levemente cuando el glande abandonó su cuerpo. Había dejado semen chorreando en la entrada del inglés y sonrió de lado. —Lo siento, no pude salir antes

—Está bien —respondió, tratando de bajar su pierna.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, quería sentirte por completo

Irónicamente el comentario logró sonrojar al australiano.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

En el letargo del post-orgasmo, Chris ayudó al otro a acomodarse, acariciando su espalda. No sería sencillo que se sentara con naturalidad al día siguiente, y no deseaba oír preguntas de la familia. Seguían desnudos y el rubio tomó las sábanas para cubrirlos y darse unos minutos para procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

Chris tomó entre sus brazos a Tom para abrazarlo y besar su cabello.

—Y bien, ya podré preguntarte con formalidad: ¿querrías ser mi novio, Tom?

—No seas absurdo, Hemsworth —respondió rodando los ojos, dándole un golpecillo en el pectoral a su alcance, duro como hierro.

—Hablo en serio —argumentó con una sonrisa. —No puedo dejar que huyas de nuevo

—Eres un bobo

Ambos rieron un momento. Tom entendía el contexto de la pregunta. Era una pregunta que le había costado un accidente y casi tres meses de rehabilitación a Chris. No quería huir… No podía negarse sus sentimientos, menos aun cuando habían tenido un contacto tan íntimo ya. Pasó su mano por la mejilla del australiano, volviéndose a perder en sus ojos. Carajo, jamás podría librarse de ellos, de su hipnotismo, de no leer mentira en ellos. Por supuesto que hablaba en serio.

—Sí, lo seré —respondió, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio, apenado.

Chris no tuvo más remedio que besarlo.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Y bien, ojalá haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por seguirme a pesar de mis lapsos largos de actualizaciones. Nos vemos en el capi final! Al menos puedo decir: viva el Hiddlesworth! Hell yeah**


	12. Chapter 12

¡Bienvenidos al capítulo final! Gracias por leer hasta acá y soportar mi falta de actualización. Espero que la historia les haya gustado, tengo el firme propósito de seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja porque me fascinan demasiado. Reitero mis agradecimientos y… a leer!

Disclaimer: Chris y Tom no son de mi propiedad. Se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?)

Advertencias: slash/ lemon/ gay couple. Single fathers AU. Rated: M escena smut/ explicitas

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **NIÑOS, LOS MEJORES CONSEJEROS**

 **XII**

—Ah…Chris, espera, espera

Tom gimió una vez más, tratando de no gritar mientras Chris lamía sus nalgas.

Habían despertado en los brazos del otro, acurrucados como la verdadera pareja que eran. Tom fue puntual en despertarse porque, aunque hubiera tenido la mejor noche de su vida, no se olvidaba de los deberes como padre, no quería abusar de la confianza con Clara, la niñera. Se enterneció con la imagen de Chris a lado suyo, sonrojado al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Su costumbre inglesa era tomar té antes de salir de casa, así que había besado en la sien a su amante y bajado a prepararse una taza.

No contaba con que el australiano lo siguiera, lo besara, bajara su pantalón de pijama y ahora lo tuviera tumbado contra la cocineta con las piernas abiertas en tanto le daba esa estimulación de dioses en su entrada.

No podía negar que no le gustara, aunque le seguía apenando que el otro tuviera su rostro enterrado en su orificio, estirando sus glúteos lado a lado.

—Ah, ah… Chris… —gimoteaba con cada lamida.

—No puedo evitarlo, eres delicioso Tom —respondió el rubio hincado con el trasero de Tom aun en su rostro.

Se puso de pie, tomando la cadera del inglés. Claramente tu propósito era cogerlo en esa posición, a lo que Tom se puso nervioso, tratando de resistirse, hasta que Chris le dio un beso en la nuca para calmarlo. Cerró los ojos esperando la invasión. Acababa de perder su virginidad con ese fortachón, pero seguía sin acostumbrarse a que lo penetrara, aunque fuera lento. Sin embargo, esta ocasión no dolió como anoche.

Chris expandió a Tom por completo, embistiendo con más fuerza y velocidad a medida que el placer ganaba terreno. Dioses, jamás dejaría de hacerle el amor, si podía seguir adorándolo y amándolo así de íntimo, así de ferviente e intenso. Definitivamente era la persona más importante y deseaba recordárselo el resto de sus días.

Tomó el hombro del inglés para girarlo y sentarlo sobre el mesón, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo entre sus piernas para dirigir su erección al interior de Tom. Le besó el cuello y reclamó sus labios cada minuto siguiente. Su sabor era adictivo, su respiración y su cuerpo… Todo lo volvía loco de Tom, de su otra mitad, del hombre de su vida.

—Te amo, Tom —dijo en medio de sus embestidas. —Quiero, ah, que estemos juntos así… Para siempre

—Chris, ah… Chris… —lo llamaba, ahogado en gemidos. Empujó al australiano más hacia él con sus piernas. Sus ojos vidriosos no se despegaban del otro, luchando por no desmayarse en esa nube de éxtasis, de _esa_ forma de ser amado por el torpe rubio. —Yo también, ah… ¡Aaaah!  
Al terminar su confesión, ambos habían culminado también.

Chris recargó su frente contra la de Tom, eyaculando hasta la última gota, sintiendo que el otro se había derramado bastamente en medio de los dos abdómenes. Sonrió de lado y volvió a besar a Tom.

—Lo siento, interrumpí tu ritual de tomar té —se disculpó el rubio, saliendo de su novio.

—Ehehe… Creo que no estás realmente arrepentido

—Bueno, acabo de tener un orgasmo celestial con la persona que más amo… Es difícil de superar

Tom rio por lo bajo, abrazado de Chris.

Luego de recomponerse de un sexo matutino grato, ambos tomaron su respectiva taza de té, hablando de todo y de nada. Llegó momento de ducharse juntos e ir por sus hijos a casa de Chris.

—Tenemos que poner horarios para los niños —propuso Tom mientras enjabonaba los pectorales del rubio en la ducha.

—¿Horarios?

—Claro, no estarás pensando dejarlos cada fin de semana con Clara o con mi familia para que nosotros tengamos sexo

—No, estaba pensando una solución más sencilla

Tom arqueó una ceja. —¿En serio? Te advierto desde ahora que nuestra relación no cumple 24 horas aún. Necesitamos tomarnos un tiempo antes de informarles a mis padres y a nuestros hijos

—Nuestros hijos son prácticamente hermanos. Si sus padres quieren estar juntos no creo que sea problema para ellos. Actualmente hay más aceptación entre las parejas gay

—Hemsworth, ni tu ni yo somos gay… Somos un par de personas que se enamoraron y resulta que somos del mismo sexo, es todo

—Claro, nada gay —respondió el rubio con sarcasmo. Tomó la barbilla del otro para darle un beso y palmear su trasero. —Pero, hablando en serio… Quisiera que viviéramos juntos. Aunque no haya recuperado la memoria por completo, sé que hemos pospuesto muchos planes por mi accidente

Tom meditó un segundo, pero la respuesta era obvia. —Yo dirigiré la mudanza

Chris no le hizo el amor solo porque ya estaban retrasados en la salida. Habían prometido encontrarse con Clara a mediodía y acababan de hablar sobre su futuro.

Chris estaba al volante y aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para robarle un beso a Tom, que solo se sonrojo con el acto. El rubio sonrió triunfante hacia su pareja.

—¿Siempre eres tan lindo? —dijo para sonrojarlo más.

—Tú eres demasiado oportuno, Chris

—¿Lo soy?

—Hacer que me enamorara de ti es prueba suficiente

—Oh, pensé que te habías enamorado de mí por mi inteligencia, mi galantería natural, mis besos o por mi enorme poll-

—¡Hay que llevar a los niños por helado! —cortó abruptamente la frase, aunque sí… Chris era un dios en la cama.

—Oh, olvidé decirte que para nuestro aniversario, te pediré matrimonio

—¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!

Tenían muchos temas de conversación por delante.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé. El final fue cortito, pero siento que era ideal así como está. Chris y Tom siempre conservan chispa con lo poco que conversan. Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá. Regresaré con más contenido, y siempre con nuevo lemon :3


End file.
